Las aventuras de Harrison Peverell: Libro 1
by siciliadavid23
Summary: Tras recibir una brutal paliza a manos de su tío Vernon Dursley, Harry desbloquea el poder que tenia latente en su interior, debido a un Nigromante de su pasado. Su antepasado le enseña lo que tiene que aprender para sobrevivir en el mundo de los magos y hechiceros. A medida que pasa sus años en Hogwarts, Dumbledore encuentra un hechizo que lo destierra a otro mundo. Reescrita.
1. Prologo

Nota autor: como es la primera vez que voy a subir en esta web y no se muy bien como funciona de momento, las clasificaciones que ponen en reglas y directrices, diré de primera mano que habrá bastante violencia y violencia infantil en el Prologo. No estoy a favor de dicha violencia, pero para este fic, es importante en la vida de Harry.

Como tampoco se donde va el resumen, lo pondré aquí.

Resumen:

Tras recibir una brutal paliza a manos de su tío Vernon Dursley, Harry desbloquea el poder que tenia latente en su interior, debido a un Nigromante de su pasado. Su antepasado le enseña lo que tiene que aprender para sobrevivir en el mundo de los magos y hechiceros. Con una responsabilidad a cuestas de reclamar títulos y posesiones que son suyas por derecho de nacimiento, Harry se ve envuelto en las políticas del Wizengamot, Dumbledore y Voldemort. Mientras que él lo que quiere y desea es sacarse sus maestrías y vivir una vida tranquila mientras cambia las leyes del mundo magico a su imagen. En su séptimo año, Dumbledore encuentra un hechizo y destierra a Harrison del mundo mágico y lo manda a la tierra media, donde deberá buscar la forma de volver a casa. En el camino, se encontrara lleno de aventuras y otras sorpresas.

Harry oscuro, Dumbledore manipulador y un poco malo, los Weasley son intolerantes. De momento no habrá parejas.

La historia es un Crossover en el cual según avance se irán sumando los capítulos.

No soy dueño de Harry Potter y de ningun fil u otro libro conocido, hago esto por diversión y aprendizaje en el arte de la escritura.

A continuación el Prologo.

PROLOGO

Era una noche fría y oscura, cuando una figura vestida con lo que parecía ser una túnica morada con estrellitas moviéndose sin parar, y con una barba larga plateada que le llegaba hasta la cintura, dejó a un bebe de un año en la puerta del numero 4 de Privet Drive. Esta figura era Albus Dumbledore. Con un movimiento de su varita, hizo un pequeño corte en la mano del infante, para poder erigir las salas de sangre que lo mantendrían seguro de los mortifagos que habían huido a la caída de su Lord.

Curando el pequeño corte, dejó una nota en la canasta del niño.

\- ¿Crees que es seguro Albus? He visto como son estos muggles, y son de la peor clase. ¿No crees que estaría mejor en cualquier otro sitio? ¿En cualquier familia de magos?

\- No Minerva, Harry debe vivir con sus parientes muggles. El estará seguro aquí y además no se volverá arrogante por su fama. Es mejor que no conozca nada del mundo mágico.- Albus le dijo la media verdad a Minerva McGonnagall.

Si bien era sabido que al joven Potter, las barreras que había erigido sobre la casa con su sangre, lo mantendrían seguro de los mortifagos, pero no de lo que pasara en esa casa. A Albus no le gustaba tener que hacer eso con un joven inocente, pero el futuro del mundo mágico, dependía de sus acciones, por ello, sin que los otros se percataran de nada, echó un poderoso encantamiento compulsión, que haría que los Dursley trataran mal al niño. Necesitaba que el niño cuando entrara en Hogwarts, viera a Dumbledore como su salvador. Por ello también se hizo cargo de la llave de la bóveda de confianza del joven. Si bien le hubiera gustado quitarle las otras llaves, sabia que cuando un Lord moría, estas iban al guardián de las bóvedas de Gringotts, pero a Albus Dumbledore no le preocupaba, porque podía siempre convencer al guardián de las bóvedas de los Potter para que le entregara una cantidad de oro justificable al mes. Si seria robar y si se descubría terminaría en Azkaban y el Gobblin muerto, pero no permitiría que eso pasara.

Volviendo al tema principal, dejo que Hagrid se despidiera del bebé, para luego volverse a Minerva e invitarla a ir a los festejos con el. Sabia que su subdirectora lo rechazaría como inmoral e inapropiado. Cuando el fue el ultimo para desaparecer de Privet Drive, le deseo buena suerte al niño bajo la manta. Sonaba un poco hipócrita que le deseara la mejor de las suertes, habiendo el manipulado para que no sea querido, pero con una ola de su mano se quito de esos pensamientos. Porque como diría su antiguo amante Gellert, es por el bien mayor. Con un suave crujido se desapareció de la calle, para no volver mas.

Los primeros años de la vida de Harry Potter en Privet Drive, no fueron muy felices. Debido principalmente al odio que le profesaban sus parientes. Cuando Harry tenia un año de edad y fue dejado en la puerta de los Dursley, se aseguraron de que el niño no compartiera habitación con su querido hijo. Es cierto que antes de leer la carta, odiaban ver al pequeño bastardo en su puerta. Pero cuando leyeron la carta de Albus Dumbledore el encantamiento empezó a funcionar llenando de mas odio para el muchacho.

Al principio lo tuvieron encerrado un par de días sin alimentarlo, para ver si la naturaleza surtía efecto y moría de inanición. Pero se equivocaron, el niño por mas hambre que pasara o por mas que llorara, no moría. Después decidieron alimentarlo, debido a los lloros del crío, ya que llamaba de sobremanera la atención de los vecinos. Por desgracia para Vernon, el niño era muy pequeño para que se pudiera desquitar dándole una paliza. Después de todo, Vernon tenia corazón.

La suerte de Harry no duro mucho, cuando a la tierna edad de 4 años tuvieron presente sus familiares que podía mantenerse en pie por si mismo y hablar con la fluidez de un adulto. Por supuesto pensaron que eso no era normal en un niño, ya que su propio hijo todavía no hablaba, ni mucho menos caminaba. Para desgracia de Harry, Vernon le dio la primera paliza de su vida cuando llegó del trabajo.

\- ¡Donde está ese MONSTRUO!- Rugió un Vernon iracundo, entrando por la puerta de su casa.

\- Vernon querido, ¿Que tal estuvo tu día?- Preguntó Petunia al oír la dulce voz de su esposo.

\- ¡Mal, en primer lugar no me dan una secretaria! ¡Después me viene uno de los padres de la escuela de Dudley, diciéndome que tengo que estar orgulloso de mi sobrino! ¡Ese monstruo se va a enterar de que no es mejor que nuestro Dudders.- Y así fue al jardín donde encontró a Harry Potter trabajando en la parte de atrás de la casa.

Yendo sin que le viera venir, Vernon le dio una patada en la espalda, arrojándolo de bruces contra el césped. Después cogiéndolo del pelo, lo arrastro hasta la casa y ahí fue cuando el infierno empezó.

Primero para que no pudiera huir, le dio un fuerte pisotón en las piernas. Oyendo el crujido y el grito agonizante de su sobrino, el hombre continuo agachándose y dándole varios puñetazos en repetidas ocasiones en la cara, estomago y pecho. Cuando finalmente vio que no gritaba, pero que seguía moviéndose, lo arrastro hasta la alacena y lo arrojo como si fuera un costal de patatas rancias.

\- Eso le demostrará al monstruo que conmigo y mi familia no se juega.

Cuando Harry acabo en el armario debajo de las escaleras o la alacena, como muchas veces se la llamaba, no podía pensar racionalmente debido al dolor insufrible que estaba padeciendo. Entre la inconsciencia y la consciencia veía un mar con aguas verdes y en un lado una columna de humo negro como su pelo. El no sabia lo que era, pero cuando tuviera 7 años descubriría que es su núcleo mágico y la parte de alma que Lord Voldemort dejo en él.

Después de ese episodio de abusos, vinieron mas pero en menor medida. Entre insultos y diciéndole que nadie quería al chico, le hicieron cocinar para la familia. Al principio intento negarse, pero su tía no iba a tener un no por respuesta. Con una sartén le atizo tan fuerte en la cabeza que estuvo un par de horas desmayado. Cuando despertó se le obligo a cocinar. Como Harry no sabia cocinar, muchas de las veces se quemaba las manos o los brazos, de lo cual su queridísimo tío, le recordaba que no valía para nada y le daba una pequeña paliza después.

Obligándose a aprender a cocinar, el joven Harry logro a la tierna edad de 5 años su primer plato bien hecho. Claro que sus tíos no le agradecieron nada, su primo que ya se estaba poniendo como un ballenato, quería mas, pero como no había mas comida, a Harry le quedo un castigo impuesto por Petunia, para que después Vernon le sacara de su armario y le atizara con un bate de béisbol.

A los 6 años el pobre Harry se encontraba huyendo de los amigos de su primo, ya que estaban jugando a Cazar al Monstruo. El pobre muchacho corría desesperado por salvar el pellejo. Lo que no comprendía, era que había hecho él, para merecer tal destino. Por mucho que corriera, siempre se cansaba y terminaban encontrándolo. Era raro lo que le pasaba, mientras que estaba huyendo en Privet Drive, se cansaría de correr, agotado y exhauso que podía observar a simple vista era fantástico, llena de habitaciones y salas especiales donde se podrían guardar todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos y estudios. Estaba ya imaginando donde guardar las cosas, cuando descubrió que tenía incluso mazmorras y torres tan altas como gigantes. Viendo que se hacía a la idea, le dijo a Harry a salir de la fortaleza y que comenzara a construir su propia.to; para que el ballenato de su primo y los matones de sus amigos le encuentren y le den la paliza del día, para que después cuando llegara a _su casa_ si se puede llamar casa a donde vivía, su tío le diera otra paliza, por hacer correr a su querido hijo.

A los 7 años, todo cambió debido a un gran infortunio del destino. Un Harry Potter pequeño y demasiado delgado para su edad, estaba en el armario de debajo de las escaleras, cuando la puerta de "su habitación" se abrió de repente para encontrarse a su "querido" tío borracho como una cuba. Intentando retroceder para escapar de sus apestosas garras, pero no pudiendo, Vernon Dursley agarro tan fuerte a su sobrino del pescuezo, que por unos breves segundos pensó que lo había conseguido, que había matado al monstruo, pero viendo que se equivocaba, procedió a mostrarle quien era su superior. Con el puño cerrado y con mas fuerza de la que quería usar, le endiño un puñetazo en la sien al niño tirándolo al suelo. Poco después, mirando lo que había hecho y no quedándose a gusto, cogió el látigo de tres puntas que había preparado por si mismo y empezó la tortura. Dando latigazos sin parar por donde cayeran en el joven Harry, desgarrándole las ropas y la poca carne que tenia, paró unos momentos para tomarse el aliento y con un pisotón final en las costillas del niño, lo volvió a arrojar al armario en el que estaba solo unos momentos antes.

Un Harry muy maltratado cayó al vacío de la inconsciencia abrumadora de su mente. Mientras que en el tiempo real, su cuerpo empezó a sanar por su magia, en su mente o inconsciencia, el Harry de 7 años empezó a investigar de donde procedía aquellas aguas verdosas y aquella oscuridad, que le incitaban a sumergirse en ellas. Viendo el inmenso mar que tenia por delante, decidió explorar "la playa" por así decirlo y ver lo que era. El no estaba preparado, para que una persona se manifestara en su subconsciente y le hablara. Menos estaba preparado para que esa "persona" le dijera que era un familiar de hace muchos siglos atrás que estaba muerto.

\- Hola Harry.- Le dijo la persona que repentinamente apareció a su lado. Dicha persona era mas alta que el chico, de fuerte musculatura, con el pelo negro como el de Harry. Ojos azules como las aguas de los mares.

\- ¿Quien eres?- Preguntó Harry.

\- Soy un antepasado tuyo, Harry. Soy un Nigromante Peverell que ha estado latente en tu mente y en la de todos los Potter durante generaciones, esperando que me desbloqueen. Esto no quiere decir que te vaya a poseer. Solo quiere decir que te voy a enseñar a defenderte de tus odiosos parientes y enseñarte tu verdadero legado, si quieres, claro.

\- ¿Eres un familiar que esta en mi mente?

\- Y en tu magia.

-¿Magia? La magia no existe, o eso dice tío Vernon.

\- Ese muggle miente. Tu Harry tienes magia y una magia muy poderosa. ¿Ves el mar verde y la oscuridad al fondo?- con un asentimiento del niño el ente continuo. - El mar es tu núcleo mágico, es de color verde, ya que tu magia es así, la oscuridad que hay al fondo, es parte del alma del asesino de tus padres, solo tu puedes absorber su poder y conocimientos. Yo te enseñare como se hace, pero antes debes dar tu permiso y querer hacerlo, si no, me temo que despertaras curado y sano, y volverás a recibir las palizas de esos a los que llamas parientes.- El muchacho se lo quedó mirando sopesando sus posibilidades. Si bien es cierto que todo podría ser acto de su imaginación, lo de la magia y que el fuera un usuario de ella, era bastante tentador. Recordando las cosas raras e inexplicables que le sucedieron, tomo su decisión.

\- Está bien, señor Peverell. Enséñeme lo que sea para salir de aquí.

\- Bien Harry, me alegra oír eso.- Le dijo con una amplia sonrisa al niño.

\- Lo primero que tendrás que hacer es cortarte la mano izquierda y meterte en tu núcleo mágico. Para ello utiliza la boca o solo piensa en un corte para que aparezca en tu mano. - Al ver la cara asustada del chico, le tranquilizo diciéndole que no le dolería, ya que estaban a las puertas de su núcleo mágico. - Después de que tengas el corte, deberás meterte en tu núcleo y aceptar tu magia en tu cuerpo, eso tendrá dos consecuencias. La primera es que tu cuerpo sanara completamente y se mantendrá en éxtasis durante las horas que estés inconsciente y aprendiendo lo básico para salir de esta prisión y la segunda y mas importante, te dará acceso al poder latente de todos los Peverell, Potter o Slytherin que llevan nuestra sangre y podrás dominar la parte del alma que tienes ahí enfrente. ¿Comprendes? ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

\- Si comprendo, pero si hago esto, seré capaz de vengarme de Vernon, Petunia y Dudley. No los considero parientes nunca mas, me gustaría verlos sufrir como he sufrido yo.

\- Por supuesto Harry, te enseñare como hacerlo. Ahora haz lo que te he dicho.-

Con esas ultimas palabras de aliento y promesa de venganza, Harry pensó en un corte que aparezca en su mano izquierda, y mirando para asegurarse de que así sucedía, se metió en las aguas profundas de su núcleo mágico, aceptando inmediatamente su destino.

En el mundo real, fuera de la inconsciencia de Harry su cuerpo empezó a brillar de un verde tenue y poderoso. En su inconsciencia Harry se fusiono con las aguas de su núcleo y empezó a canalizar toda la energía y magia que poseía. El nigromante Peverell lo observaba de la distancia, sonriendo como nunca había sonreído cuando estaba con vida.

\- Este chico es el Peverell que llevara nuestro nombre a la gloria de nuevo.- Susurro para si mismo mientras que Harry seguía brillando de poder.

Pasaron unos minutos en la mente de Harry, mientras asimilaba las oleadas de poder que tenia, mientras tanto, empezó a recordar toda su vida, incluida cuando estaba con sus padres escondido en el Valle de Godric, recordó a su padrino Sirius, convertirse en un perro, recordó a su tío honorario Remus, hablar tranquilamente con sus padres y cogerle en brazos, también recordó a Peter, otro que se podía transformar en un animal, esta vez en una rata. Y recordó a sus carceleros: Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore, Rubeus Hagrid, Minerva McGonnagall, que le encerraron en esa prisión que ellos llamaban casa, también recordó la magia que hizo el viejo de barba blanca, esa magia de sangre que lo ata a las salas de "protección". Recordó todas las palizas que había recibido hasta el momento. Y con un fuerte rugido primordial, se elevó de las profundidades de su núcleo mágico resplandeciente en verde esmeralda, el mismo verde esmeralda que eran sus ojos.

Aplausos resonaron del nigromante Peverell, con una cara impresionada, le contó al joven enfrente suya, que fue uno de los pocos en conseguir lo que había hecho. También le instruyó sobre como asimilar el poder oscuro que había en su interior. Le contó lo que era realmente.

\- Harry, ahora estas preparado para asumir el conocimiento y poder de la parte de esa alma que tienes en tu interior. Eso Harry, es un Horrocrux. Un Horrocrux es un objeto o persona, como tu en este caso, que tiene una parte del alma de otra persona. En este caso tienes la parte del alma de Lord Voldemort, o Tom Marvolo Riddle, el cual es un heredero lejano de Slytherin, que es una de las sub-familias de Peverell. Para poder asumir el control de su conocimiento en la magia y su poder, debes hacer lo mismo, pero con ambas manos y dejar que tu magia y poder fluyan libremente, una vez que te sumerjas en la oscuridad. Recuerda Harry que tu eres mas poderoso.- Con otro asentimiento de cabeza y mas decidido que la ultima vez, Harry se corto ambas manos para que fluyera su sangre y con el mismo resplandor verdoso se sumergió en la oscuridad.

Cuando Harry estuvo sumergido en lo que es el alma de Lord Voldemort, sintió una opresión en su magia, liberándola para hacer presión sobre la magia oscura y poder asumir los recuerdos y poder que tenía. Lo que paso a continuación le dejó impresionado, no esperaba que tan rápido fuera capaz de ver los recuerdos, pero no sabia que era una especie de trampa del Horrocrux para que se confiara.

No queriendo poner demasiada confianza en que podía ganar fácilmente, ignoro los recuerdos de la infancia de Tom, y libero mas magia para llenar las espesas nubes negras con su magia verdosa. Después de unos largos minutos, que le parecieron horas, pudo vislumbrar lo que parecían verdaderos recuerdos del Horrocrux y su magia negra. Empujando mas fuerte a medida que observaba, fue canalizando la magia negra que se transmitía. También fue canalizando los recuerdos, recuerdos que eran tan dolorosos o mas que los suyos. Se quedo impresionado a las similitudes que tenían. Los dos eran huérfanos, pero un tanto diferentes. Tom, por que su madre murió al dar a luz y el por que este mismo Tom fue el asesino de sus padres. Vio los recuerdos que tenia de Hogwarts y de la sala común de Slytherin. También vio los recuerdos de su formación como Señor Oscuro y la magia oscura que aprendió. Observo con fascinación morbosa como se hacían los Horrocruxes y que ritual llevar a cabo. Pudo ver porque el Señor Oscuro odiaba a los muggles, pero no a los nacidos de muggles, ya que ellos no tenían la culpa de que no se les enseñara las antiguas costumbres mágicas.

Pasaron mas minutos mientras iba recolectando información valiosa, hasta que de repente dio un terrible jadeo al descubrir, por que Voldemort fue tras el, debido a una estúpida profecía que no tenia ni pies ni cabeza. Mas aun, vio como ese mortifago, de pelo grasiento y nariz ganchuda, estaba convencido de que era a los Potter a quien tenían que atacar. Otros cinco minutos tuvieron que pasar para que pudiera asumir el inmenso poder que el Horrocrux tenia. Un poder que no sabia como iba a controlar, pero que los recuerdos los iba a clasificar debido a una magia de la mente, llamada Oclumancia.

Cuando por fin obtuvo todo el poder bajo control, salio del trance brillando verde oscuro y se dirigió al que le había mostrado como controlarlo.

\- Gracias por haberme mostrado mi potencial y herencia, señor Peverell. No podre pagarle lo suficiente por esto.

\- No te preocupes hijo, esto solo es el comienzo. Ahora te tengo que enseñar a colocar y evaluar todos los recuerdos que has adquirido y toda la magia y poder que llevas dentro. Primero tendrás que relajarte lo suficiente y meditar.

\- Pero señor Peverell, dentro de unas horas me sacaran del armario…

\- No, tu magia les hará creer que no estas en condiciones de trabajar y los encantamientos compulsión que hay alrededor de las barreras y salas de sangre se encargaran del resto. Ahora siéntate y relájate. Después deberás acceder a tu mente y ordenar tus recuerdos. Te recomiendo que uses como un archivador o un castillo para guardar los pensamientos y demás. Luego de haber construido tu castillo, deberás almacenar dichos recuerdos dentro de el, de mas importante a menos importante. Y por ultimo tendrás que utilizar defensas mentales que sean lo suficientemente poderosas para que los que intenten utilizar Legeremancia en ti, no puedan entrar en tu fortaleza.

\- De acuerdo señor Peverell, haré lo mejor que pueda. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

\- Claro Harry dime.

\- ¿Como es un castillo o fortaleza? Nunca he visto uno.

\- No te preocupes, te voy a mostrar la imagen de lo que es.- Con un chasquido de sus dedos, una enorme fortaleza apareció de la nada detrás del niño y en un recorrido rápido le mostró el interior de la misma.

Lo que podía observar a simple vista era fantástico, llena de habitaciones y salas especiales donde se podrían guardar todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos y estudios. Estaba ya imaginando donde guardar las cosas, cuando descubrió que tenía incluso mazmorras y torres tan altas como gigantes. Viendo que se hacía a la idea, le dijo a Harry a salir de la fortaleza y que comenzara a construir su propia.

\- Has visto lo que es, ahora Harry proyecta esas imágenes a tu fortaleza mental, y luego trabajaremos en las defensas.- Un decidido Harry se sentó al estilo indio cruzando las piernas una sobre otra y cerró los ojos. Con un suspiro largo intento despejar la mente o relajarse, ya que estaba dentro de su propia mente. Mientras que el estaba construyendo su fortaleza mental, fuera donde esta el señor Peverell y Harry sentado, estaba empezando la construcción mental de las paredes que tendrían todos los recuerdos y magia del muchacho.

\- Bien Harry, sigue así. Pronto aprenderás a controlar el poder que tienes y los recuerdos de ese señor oscuro. Cuando logres eso, te enseñare la magia familiar Peverell. La nigromancia.


	2. Chapter 1

Nota de autor: la información sacada de la nigromancia y las runas son de una pagina web acerca de la nigromancia vampírica y de Wikipedia.

CAPITULO 1

APRENDIENDO A CONTROLAR EL PODER

Un año había pasado, un año desde que Harry descubrió su herencia gracias al destino. Un año desde que Harry se libró de los abusos de sus tíos y su primo. ¡Que año había pasado! Había estado tan contento por aprender Oclumancia y Legeremancia, que no se dio apenas cuenta de los cambios que tenia en su cuerpo. Para empezar, le tomo tres días para controlar los poderes de la mente. Tres días enteros para colocar y clasificar todos los recuerdos que tenia. Por supuesto que recuerdos que no quería tener, los desechó rápidamente. Después de haber aprendido las artes de la mente, paso el

resto de la semana que estaba en el armario, aprendiendo a controlar su magia y poder, el señor Peverell le enseñó un montón de maldiciones que podía usar sin varita o vara. También aprendió encantamientos, transfiguración, artes oscuras, artes de luz (el patronus) y mucha mas magia. Como también el señor Peverell decidió darle el regalo de la historia familiar. Le contó sobre la linea de sangre Peverell y que era tan arcaica, que se consideraba de las primeras lineas mágicas. Los Peverell siempre fueron en mayor o menor medida nigromantes, así pues le dijo que cuando se metiera en su fortaleza, él aprendería lo básico de la nigromancia, para que cuando llegara el momento y reclamara sus títulos en Gringotts pudiera aprender en el hogar ancestral de los Peverell el resto de la nigromancia.

También le contó sobre los artefactos nigrománticos que hicieron los tres hermanos Peverell, aquellos artefactos, que sin ellos saberlo, les dieron la fama: las reliquias de la muerte.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

\- _Las reliquias de la muerte, en si, no son de la muerte. Fueron llamadas así por que los tres hermanos, como todo Peverell, eran nigromantes. Las reliquias consistían de:_

 _La varita de saúco: que fue creada por Antioch Peverell. Antioch era un creador de varitas-varas muy reconocido, competencia de los Ollivanders. El creó la varita con varias maderas que personifican la muerte, y con los núcleos mas poderosos también. No se sabe que núcleos son, ya que se llevo el secreto a la tumba. Esa varita la puede utilizar cualquier mago, pero su verdadero potencial solo podrá ser utilizado por un Peverell._

 _Luego esta la piedra de la resurrección: creada por el hermano menor, Cadmus Peverell. Como el nombre indica, sirve para llamar a las almas del mas allá. Es una especie de ritual, que se hizo con ese propósito. Para ello tuvo que matar previamente a un dementor y fusionar la esencia de sus poderes a la piedra y hacer el ritual._

 _Y por ultimo y no menos importante, está la capa de invisibilidad: creada por Ignotus Peverell. La capa tiene los mayores y mas viejos encantamientos de la magia Peverell, sino, también esta compuesta por dos pieles: Dementor y Lethifold. Las dos pieles juntas hacen que la capa se vuelva completamente invisible al ojo humano e inmune a los encantamientos de convocación y destierro._

 _Con eso hacen las tres reliquias de los Peverell. Muchos magos las han buscado, no para investigarlas, sino porque, se cuenta que si reúnes las tres, serás inmortal.-_

 _Esto le pareció a Harry muy tentador, ya que le preguntó como él, de sangre Peverell, podría obtener las reliquias sin buscarlas._

 _\- Fácil, con un reclamo de sangre.- Tan fácil como eso, Harry se comprometió a que cuando llegara el día de ir a Gringotts, reclamaría su herencia Peverell._

 _ **FIN FLASH BACK**_

Su herencia significó mucho para él, ya que gracias a la paliza de su tío se hizo mas poderoso de lo que nunca podría haber soñado. Ese poder significó varias cosas: entre ellas que era un nigromante. Otra de las cosas que significó, que cuando pasó la semana a su entrenamiento introductorio y estuvo listo para salir del armario de debajo de las escalaras, planto cara a sus carceleros, revelándose contra la opresión Dursley.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

 _Después de que pasó la semana en un coma mágico, Harry Peverell fue despertando poco a poco, para encontrarse ni mas ni menos que en su odiado armario bajo las escaleras. Lo primero que hizo fue darse cuenta de los cambios que tuvo en su cuerpo. Había crecido en estatura y musculatura, para parecerse a la de un niño de su edad o un poco mas mayor que él. Al final su magia había curado lo que sus "parientes" tanto habían tratado de hacer, matarlo de hambre, pues se recuperó de buena forma de la desnutrición en la que lo tenían. Otra de las características positivas fue que perdió su odiada cicatriz en forma de rayo. Como había asumido en control total del Horrocrux, la cicatriz, obviamente desapareció. Y por ultimo abandono sus gafas de segunda mano. Su vista era impresionante, ya que pudo corregirla. Gracias a Markus Peverell; nombre del señor Peverell dado a Harry amablemente para que dejara de llamarlo señor Peverell. No es que no le quedara bien así, pero se decidió que entre familia, al menos debían de tutearse._

 _Con un pase de su mano por sus ropas maltratadas de segunda mano, las convirtió en túnicas elegantes de color verde oscuro con la cresta de la familia Peverell en el lado derecho de su pecho. Tal transfiguración debería de ser imposible para un infante de 7 años, pero el entrenamiento en la mente de Harry de una semana de duración, valió la pena._

 _Mirando a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que los días para estar en ese maldito armario se habían acabado. Para empezar, exigiría a sus tíos y primo el respeto que se merecía. Seguidamente de un poco de intimidación, para que sus demandas surtieran efecto. Amenazaría primariamente a su tío y tía con una pica de hierro, después si no le daban lo que quería, lanzaría la maldición cruciatus sobre su primo Dudley, a ver que les parece a sus parientes un poco de dolor._

 _Preparándose para la inminente confrontación, movió su mano sobre uno de los muñecos rotos que su primo no quería, convirtiéndolo en una pica de hierro no muy larga, pero si bastante afilada._

 _Pensando mejor, que causaría una impresión mas duradera, posó una mano sobre la puerta del armario y murmurando las palabras mágicas, destrozó la puerta y los alrededores con una fuerte explosión._

 _Saliendo lentamente pero sin pausas, se dirigió a la cocina donde sus parientes estaban sentados comiendo su desayuno o en el intento, ya que al oír la explosión se metieron debajo de la mesa inmediatamente. Con su afilada pica de hierro Harry entro en la cocina y mando a volar la mesa circular con todo el desayuno que había._

 _Con una mano lanzó la pica en dirección de su tío Vernon y la paró justo cuando le llego a un centímetro de la nuez de Adán._

 _\- Bueno, pero si no es mas que mis queridísimos parientes, espero que no os interrumpa el desayuno.- Dijo Harry con cierto rebose de sarcasmo. - Como habréis supuesto he renacido de la paliza de Vernon. He mejorado últimamente en bastantes aspectos, sobre todo mi magia y mi herencia familiar.- Dejó que se hunda un poco, para ver las reacciones de sus tíos y primo. Vernon iba en un tono morado y Petunia cada vez mas pálida._

 _\- ¡No pronuncies esa palabra en mi casa! ¡Monstruo!_

 _\- ¡ Y tu no me llames así, muggle inmundo!- Con un movimiento de su mano hizo que la pica de hierro se le clavara en el pie izquierdo de su tío. Con un rugido de dolor, Vernon cayó al suelo agonizante por primera vez._

 _\- Levántate y morirás. ¡Y tu! ¡Petunia Dursley, para que no te atrevas a atacarme por la espalda, esto es un recordatorio del dolor y sufrimiento que he recibido a vuestras manos! ¡Crucio!.- Gritó apuntando su mano a Dudley que en ese preciso momento quería escapar de la confrontación. Con los espantosos chillidos de dolor de Dudley, Petunia se puso de rodillas inmediatamente a suplicar a su sobrino, para que parara la tortura de su único hijo._

 _Con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro, Harry se volvió su atención a su tía._

 _\- ¿Porque Tía Petunia? Tu no suplicaste cuando la ballena de tu marido me torturaba o cuando tu hijo y su pandilla me pegaban, ¿Dime, porque debería de parar yo?- Con ese pequeño debate volvió a apuntar su mano hacia Dudley y le lanzo otra vez la maldición tortura._

 _Después de lo que le pareció horas a la madre sollozando sobre el cuerpo de su hijo, Harry paró la tortura que estaba acometiendo. Después pasó a Petunia de nuevo, pero como quería algo más permanente en ella, para que recordara cual era su lugar en el mundo, se decidió por una maldición de gangrena en el pie derecho de la mujer. Con un fuerte grito de dolor, el pie de Petunia se fue volviendo negro a medida que se iba pudriendo desde dentro hacia fuera. Como esa maldición iba a tardar un rato, Harry decidió convocar una silla para ver el espectáculo._

 _Después de diez o quince minutos de dolor de su tía y viendo que su tío se estaba volviendo muy pálido por la perdida de sangre, decidió que sería mejor cauterizar con fuego la herida en el pie de Vernon._

 _\- Ahora que tengo vuestra completa atención, me gustaría haceros saber que he descubierto mi herencia mágica, si es posible, quiero que atendáis con atención porque no pienso repetirme._

 _De aquí a un año mas o menos me iré de esta casa para siempre, mientras esté aquí, quiero que se me trate con el máximo respeto posible. Quiero tres comidas al día, el cuarto de invitados o la habitación de juguetes de Dudley. Como alguno de vosotros intente levantarme la mano o pensar que podéis intentar matarme en mi sueño, vuestro hijo ira perdiendo extremidades. Así como si me insultáis o amenazáis con cualquier estupidez, vosotros mismos iréis perdiendo vuestras extremidades, así como le ha pasado a Petunia con el pie. ¿He quedado lo suficientemente claro?- Cuestionó un Harry con la cara mas seria y mortal que han podido ver en su sobrino o cualquier adulto que tenía la magia y ellos tuvieron la desgracia de conocer._

 _Con movimientos de cabeza en señal de si, ambos Dursley ancianos, dieron a entender a Harry que habían comprendido. Y por su bien que comprendieron. Después de ese día, la vida de Harry en el hogar cambió radicalmente. Primero sus tíos lo llevaron a comprar ropa decente para que pudiera vestirse, luego Harry pidió que le dieran la habitación de juguetes de Dudley y se la amueblaran correctamente, con una cama decente en la que poder dormir bien. Y por ultimo y mas importante, fue recibiendo sus comidas regulares y su instrucción en su paisaje mental con Markus Peverell._

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

Ahora que había pasado un año de su liberación, Harry se encontraba una vez mas en su paisaje mental junto con su antepasado Markus.

\- Bien Harry, ya has dominado varias magias que te ayudaran en tu camino a sobrevivir y la grandeza de la casa de Peverell. Ahora te voy a enseñar los principios de la magia familiar. Entre ellos cuenta el Parsel, que como ya descubriste, es hablar y entender a las serpientes. Pero antes pasaremos a los principios de la Nigromancia, que es nuestra magia familiar principal. Esta magia te vendrá muy bien si tienes que defenderte en duelos, o maldecir a personas como esos muggles odiosos. Lo que hiciste de esa maldición, he de decir que bien hecho. Primero porque es una maldición que viene de la rama nigromántica, segundo, es una maldición bastante poderosa, como para echarla sin varita. Ahora bien, escucha atentamente, el principio de la nigromancia es el siguiente:

\- La Nigromancia es al mismo tiempo una Disciplina y una escuela de aprendizaje mágico dedicada al control de las almas de los muertos. Se parece a la Taumaturgia en que, en vez de ser una progresión de poderes estrictamente lineal, consiste en diferentes "sendas" con sus correspondientes "rituales".

Los nigromantes más poderosos pueden invocar a los muertos, expulsar o aprisionar almas e incluso reinsertar a los fantasmas en cuerpos vivos (o no-muertos). No es necesario decir que el estudio de esta Disciplina no está muy extendido entre los Vástagos; sus practicantes, especialmente los giovanni, son rehuidos e ignorados siempre que es posible.

A lo largo de los siglos las diferentes escuelas de Nigromancia vampírica se han diversificado, dejando tres sendas de magia abiertas a los Cainitas. Todos los nigromantes aprenden primero la denominada Senda del Sepulcro, extendiendo sus estudios más tarde, cuando el tiempo y la oportunidad lo permiten, a la Senda de Osario o a la de las Cenizas. La Senda del Sepulcro es considerada la rama "primaria" del personaje, y aumenta automáticamente cuando éste sube su puntuación general en Nigromancia. Las Sendas del Osario y de las Cenizas deben adquirirse separadamente, empleando el coste de experiencia para las sendas secundarias.

Como la Taumaturgia, la Nigromancia también ha dado pie a una serie de rituales. Aunque no son de efecto tan inmediato como los poderes básicos de la Nigromancia, estos ceremoniales pueden tener impresionantes efectos a largo plazo. No sorprende que el objeto de estos poderes sean cadáveres enterrados hace tiempo, manos de ahorcado y demás parafernalia, así que obtener los elementos adecuados puede ser complicado. La escasez de estos componentes limita la frecuencia de los rituales Nigrománticos, haciendo que los demás Vástagos respiren (metafóricamente) aliviados.

Sistema: Un nigromante Cainita debe aprender al menos tres niveles en la Senda del Sepulcro antes de aprender el primero en una de las otras dos. Luego deberá alcanzar la maestría en la Senda Primaria (cinco niveles) antes de adquirir el primer nivel en la tercera Senda.

Como con Taumaturgia, el avance en la senda primaria (en este caso la del Sapulcro) cuesta la experiencia normal, mientras que el estudio de las secundarias es más oneroso. Como la Nigromancia no es un estudio tan rígido como la Taumaturgia, las tiradas para usar cada poder pueden variar de una senda a otra, e incluso dentro de una misma senda.

LA SENDA DEL SEPULCRO

PENETRACIÓN

Este poder permite a un nigromante mirar a los ojos de un cadáver y ver reflejado en ellos lo último que contempló antes de morir. La imagen solo será visible en las retinas por el nigromante que use Penetración.

Sistema: Este poder requiere una tirada de percepción + Ocultismo (dificultad 8 para criaturas que estuvieron vivas, 10 para las no-vivas, como los vampiros) mientras se observan los ojos del objetivo. El número de determinará la claridad de la visión; un fracaso mostrará al nigromante su propia Muerte Definitiva, lo que puede inducir el Rötschreck.  
Este poder no puede emplearse en el cadáver de vampiros que han alcanzado la Golconda, o en el de aquellos cuya descomposición está en estado avanzado.

1 éxito Sensación básica de la muerte del sujeto.  
2 éxitos Imagen clara de la muerte del sujeto y de los segundos precedentes.  
3 éxitos Imagen clara, con sonido, de los minutos anteriores a la muerte.  
4 éxitos Imagen clara, con sonido, de la media hora anterior a la muerte.  
5 éxitos Percepción sensorial completa de la hora anterior a la muerte.

INVOCAR ESPÍRITU

El poder de Invocar Espíritus permite al nigromante llamar a un fantasma del Inframundo, aunque solo para conversar con él. Para lograrlo el Giovanni tiene que cumplir ciertas condiciones:

El nigromante debe conocer el nombre del fantasma, aunque bastaría una imagen obtenida mediante Psicometría.  
Debe haber cerca algún objeto con el que el fantasma tuviera contacto en su vida. Si el objeto era muy importante para él las posibilidades de éxito de la invocación aumentan enormemente (-2 dificultad). Nota: esta bonificación se aplica a todos los poderes de la Senda del Sepulcro.

Con este poder no se puede invocar a ciertos tipos de fantasma. Los vampiros que alcanzaron la Golconda antes de su Muerte Definitiva, o los que fueron diabolizados, están más allá del alcance de estas invocaciones. Tampoco se puede llamar a muchos fantasmas de los muertos, ya que están destruidos, son incapaces de regresar al plano mortal o se perdieron en la tormenta eterna del Inframundo.

Sistema: Para usar Invocar Espíritus el jugador debe tirar Percepción + Ocultismo (dificultad 7 o la Fuerza de Voluntad del fantasma, si el Narrador la conoce). El número de éxitos obtenidos indica la disposición del espíritu y el tiempo que la criatura se quedará por las inmediaciones. Los fantasmas invocados serán visibles y audibles por parte de aquel que los invocó, y así permanecerán hasta que pase el efecto. Los fantasmas que deseen ser llamados pueden aparecer voluntariamente.

Por cada pregunta que el vampiro quiera realizar al fantasma el Narrador tirará un dado por éxito obtenido en la invocación. Se necesitará al menos un éxito en esta segunda tirada (dificultad 6) para que el espíritu se quede el tiempo suficiente como para responder.

Si el vampiro fracasa en la tirada de invocación llamará a un espíritu malévolo (conocidos como espectros) que inmediatamente empezará a atormentar al nigromante.

ORDENAR A ESPÍRITU

Un vampiro puede lograr que un fantasma obedezca sus órdenes durante un tiempo. Este poder es peligroso, y cuando no se emplea de forma adecuada supone un riesgo tanto para el vampiro como para el fantasma.

Sistema: Para dar órdenes a un espíritu el vampiro tiene que invocarlo primero con éxito. Antes de que el fantasma abandone el lugar el jugador tirará Manipulación + Ocultismo (la dificultad es la Fuerza de Voluntad del objetivo). El espíritu podrá gastar Pathos (el equivalente fantasmal de la sangre; asume una reserva de 7 o consulta el Capítulo Ocho) para resistirse; cada punto gastado eliminará un éxito del vampiro (que podrá intentar dar órdenes varias veces a un mismo espíritu durante una sola invocación).

Por cada éxito obtenido en la tirada el nigromante logrará un mayor control sobre el fantasma:

Fallo: la restricción de la invocación queda cancelada y el fantasma es libre para marcharse. Muchos espíritus aprovechan la oportunidad para atacar a aquellos que pretendían esclavizarlos.

Un éxito: el fantasma debe quedarse cerca; no podrá atacar a ninguna criatura sin el consentimiento del nigromante.  
Dos éxitos: el fantasma está obligado a quedarse y a responder a las preguntas, aunque hay que formularlas cuidadosamente.  
Tres éxitos: el fantasma debe quedarse y responder la verdad a cualquier pregunta, sin evasión u omisión.  
Cuatro éxitos: el fantasma debe permanecer y responder la verdad a cualquier pregunta que se le haga. También deberá realizar cualquier servicio ordenado por su nuevo maestro, aunque quedará vinculado por la letra de la orden, no por su espíritu.  
Cinco éxitos: el fantasma está atrapado; deberá obedecer las órdenes del vampiro con la mayor diligencia posible.

Estas órdenes atan a los fantasmas durante una hora por cada éxito logrado. Si el vampiro lo desea puede gastar un punto temporal de Fuerza de Voluntad para mantener una noche más el dominio sobre el fantasma. El gasto de un punto permanente ata al fantasma durante un año y un día.

EMBRUJAR

Este poder ata al fantasma invocado a un lugar determinado o, en casos extremos, a un objeto. El espíritu no podrá abandonar la zona sin arriesgarse a ser destruido: si lo intenta deberá hacer una tirada de Fuerza de Voluntad (dificultad 10, son necesarios dos éxitos) o sufrir un nivel de daño agravado. Si el fantasma se queda sin niveles de salud será arrojado al Inframundo, donde se enfrentará a su destrucción.

Sistema: El jugador tira Manipulación + Ocultismo (la dificultad es la Fuerza de Voluntad si el objetivo se resiste, 4 en caso contrario). Cada éxito atará al fantasma al lugar decidido por el nigromante durante una noche. Con el gasto de un punto de Fuerza de Voluntad el plazo se convierte en una semana. Un punto permanente aumenta la duración a un año.

ATORMENTAR

Mediante el uso de este poder los antiguos Giovanni convencen a los fantasmas para que se comporten… por su propio bien. Atormentar permite al vampiro golpear a un espíritu como si se encontrara en las tierras de los muertos, causando daño a su forma ectoplásmica. El Vástago permanece en el mundo real, por lo que el fantasma no podrá responder a los ataques.

Sistema: El jugador tira Resistencia + Empatía (la dificultad es la Fuerza de Voluntad del objetivo) para que el vampiro pueda "tocar" al espíritu. Cada éxito causa un nivel de daño letal. Si el fantasma pierde todos sus niveles de salud desaparecerá inmediatamente, arrastrado hacia lo que parece ser un portal a un terrible mundo de pesadillas. Los espíritus así "destruidos" no podrán regresar al mundo real durante un mes.

LA SENDA DEL OSARIO

La Senda del Osario se ocupa principalmente de los cadáveres y de los métodos por los que las almas muertas pueden regresar al mundo de los vivos, temporal o permanentemente.

TREMENS

Tremens permite a un Nigromante animar durante una acción la carne de un cadáver. Un brazo podría extenderse repentinamente, un muerto podría sentarse a unos ojos sin vida abrirse en el momento menos esperado. No hace falta decir que estas cosas suelen provocar una gran reacción en todos aquellos que no esperan que su familiar, recientemente fallecido, salga rodando de su ataúd…

Sistema: Para usar Tremens el nigromante gasta un único punto de sangre y hace una tirada de Destreza + Ocultismo (dificultad 6). Cuantos más éxitos se logren más complicada podrá ser la acción ordenada. Un éxito concede un movimiento repentino como un espasmo, mientras que cinco permiten al vampiro especificar las condiciones en las que se anima el cadáver ("La próxima vez que alguien entre en la estancia quiero que el cuerpo se incorpore y abra los ojos"). En ninguna circunstancia se podrá usar Tremens para que un cadáver ataque o cause daño.

LAS ESCOBAS DEL APRENDIZ

Con este poder el nigromante puede lograr que un cuerpo muerto se incorpore y realice una función sencilla. Por ejemplo, el cadáver podría ser puesto a llevar objetos pesados, a cavar o a arrastrarse de un lugar a otro. Estos cuerpos no atacarán ni se defenderán si alguien interfiere en su función, sino que seguirán intentando cumplir sus órdenes hasta que sean incapacitados para ello (lo que suele conseguirse con el desmembramiento, el fuego o alguna otra acción destructiva).

Sistema: Una tirada de Astucia + Ocultismo (dificultad 7) y el gasto de un punto de sangre y otro de Fuerza de Voluntad son todo lo que se necesita para animar un cadáver. El número de muertos animados es igual al de éxitos obtenidos. El nigromante deberá entonces declarar la tarea que realizarán los zombis, que se pondrán manos a la obra hasta que terminen el trabajo (momento en el que se derrumban) o hasta que algo (incluyendo el tiempo) los destruya.

Los cuerpos alimentados por este poder siguen descomponiéndose, aunque mucho más lentamente de lo normal.

HORDAS TAMBALEANTES

Este poder crea exactamente lo que se podía esperar: cuerpos reanimados con la capacidad de atacar, aunque de forma torpe y lenta. Una vez animados los cadáveres esperan (años, si es necesario) hasta cumplir con sus órdenes. Éstas podrían ser proteger un determinado lugar o atacar inmediatamente, y serán cumplidas hasta que el último de los monstruos sea destruido.

Sistema: El jugador invierte un punto de Fuerza de Voluntad y gasta un punto de sangre por cada cadáver que quiera animar. Después deberá superar una tirada de Astucia + Ocultismo (dificultad 8); cada éxito permitirá al vampiro levantar a otro cadáver de la tumba. Cada zombie (a falta de un término mejor) puede seguir una instrucción sencilla, como "Quédate aquí y protege el cementerio de cualquier intruso" o "¡Mátalos!"

 **CARACTERÍSTICAS DE LOS ZOMBIS** _  
Los cadáveres animados por un nigromante con la Senda del Osario tienen Fuerza 3, Destreza 2, Resistencia 4, Pelea 2 y siempre actúan los últimos en un turno (salvo circunstancias especiales). Tienen cero puntos de Fuerza de Voluntad para gastar, pero se resistirán ante los ataques como si su puntuación fuera 10. Todas las puntuaciones Sociales y Mentales de los cadáveres animados son cero, y nunca intentan esquivar. Sus reservas de dados no se ven afectadas por las heridas, salvo las causadas por el fuego, los colmillos y las garras de las criaturas sobrenaturales. Casi todos los Zombis tienen 10 niveles de salud, pero son incapaces de curar las heridas recibidas._

Nota: Los zombis creados con Hordas Tambaleantes esperarán lo que sea necesario para cumplir sus funciones. Mucho después de que la carne haya desaparecido de sus huesos animados místicamente esperarán… esperarán… esperarán… siendo aún capaces de cumplir con sus funciones.

ROBAR ALMA

Este poder afecta a los vivos, no a los muertos. Sin embargo, convierte temporalmente a un alma viviente en una especie de fantasma, ya que permite al nigromante arrancarla de un cuerpo mortal o vampírico. Un humano exiliado de su cuerpo por este poder se convierte en un espíritu con un único vínculo con el mundo real: su cáscara vacía.

Sistema: El jugador gasta un punto de Fuerza de Voluntad y hace una tirada enfrentada del mismo rasgo contra la víctima (dificultad 6). Los éxitos indican el número de horas que el alma es obligada a permanecer fuera de su cuerpo, que permanecerá clínicamente vivo, aunque catatónico.

Este poder puede emplearse para crear anfitriones adecuados de Posesión Demoníaca.

POSESIÓN DEMONÍACA

Este poder permite a un vampiro introducir un alma en un cuerpo muerto recientemente para que lo habite mientras dure el efecto. De este modo se obtiene un cadáver reanimado que en una semana se estará descomponiendo, pero que sirve para que un fantasma o un alma vagabunda (por ejemplo, la de un vampiro empleando Proyección Psíquica) disponga de un hogar temporal en el mundo físico.

Sistema: El cuerpo en cuestión no puede llevar muerto más de 30 minutos, y el nuevo inquilino debe estar dispuesto a ocuparlo (no es posible obligar a un fantasma o a una forma astral a entrar en una cáscara). Por supuesto, casi todos los fantasmas aceptarán encantados la oportunidad. Si por cualquier motivo el vampiro deseara introducir un alma en el cuerpo de otro vampiro (antes de que se convierta en cenizas), el nigromante debería lograr cinco éxitos en una tirada enfrentada de Fuerza de Voluntad contra el propietario original del cuerpo.  
Si no se vence la entrada estará vedada.

Nota: El alma podrá emplear cualquier habilidad física (Esquivar, Pelea, Potencia) de su nuevo hogar, así como las capacidades mentales propias (Informática, Leyes, Presencia) que posea en su nueva existencia. No podrá hacer uso de sus antiguas aptitudes físicas ni de las mentales de su nuevo cuerpo.

LA SENDA DE LAS CENIZAS

La Senda de la Ceniza permite a los nigromantes observar las tierras de los muertos e incluso afectar a los objetos y criaturas que las habitan. De las tres Sendas de la Nigromancia esta es la más peligrosa, ya que muchos de los poderes aumentan la vulnerabilidad del vampiro a los fantasmas.

VISIÓN DEL MANTO

Este poder permite al nigromante ver a través del Manto, la barrera mística que separa el mundo de los vivos del Inframundo. El vampiro podrá contemplar los edificios y otros objetos fantasmales, el paisaje conocido como las Tierras de las Sombras y a los propios muertos sin reposo. Sin embargo, lo más probable es que cualquier espíritu detecte que hay un vampiro observándolo, lo que puede tener desagradables consecuencias.

Sistema: Una tirada simple de Percepción + Alerta (dificultad 7) permite al nigromante utilizar la Visión del Manto. Los efectos duran una escena.

LENGUAS SIN VIDA

Mientras el poder anterior permitía ver a los fantasmas, éste otorga la capacidad de conversar con ellos sin esfuerzo. Después de activar Lenguas sin Vida el nigromante podrá tener conversaciones con los moradores del tenebroso Inframundo sin tener que gastar sangre y sin obligar a los fantasmas a realizar esfuerzos.

Sistema: El uso de este poder requiere de una tirada de Percepción + Ocultismo (dificultad 6) y del gasto de un punto de Fuerza de Voluntad. Lenguas sin Vida también concede los efectos de Visión del Manto, por lo que el vampiro podrá ver a aquellos con los que conversa.

MANO MUERTA

De forma similar al poder Atormentar de la Senda del Sepulcro, Mano Muerta permite al nigromante atravesar el Manto y afectar a los objetos ectoplásmicos como si fueran físicos. Los fantasmas serán sólidos para los Vástagos que utilizan este poder, por lo que podrán ser atacados. Además, el nigromante podrá coger los objetos "muertos", relacionarse con los edificios espirituales (¡dando a los espectadores en el mundo real la sensación de que el vampiro está caminando por el aire!) y, en general, existir en ambas "dimensiones". A cambio, el vampiro será totalmente sólido para los residentes del Inframundo… y para cualquier arma que puedan tener.

Sistema: El jugador gasta un punto de Fuerza de Voluntad y hace una tirada de Astucia + Ocultismo (dificultad 7). Por cada escena que el vampiro desee estar en contacto con el Inframundo se deberá gastar un punto de sangre.

EX NIHILO

Ex Nihilo permite a un nigromante entrar físicamente en el Inframundo. Mientras esté en las tierras de los muertos será, en esencia, un fantasma extraordinariamente sólido. Mantendrá el número normal de niveles de salud, pero solo podrá ser afectado por aquellas cosas que causen daño agravado a los fantasmas (armas forjadas con almas, algunos poderes espectrales, etc.). Un vampiro que se encuentre físicamente en el Inframundo podrá atravesar objetos sólidos (al coste de un nivel de salud) y permanecer "incorpóreo" después de hacerlo durante tantos turnos como su puntuación en Resistencia. Por otra parte, se verá sometido a todos los peligros del Inframundo, incluyendo la destrucción definitiva. Un vampiro muerto en las tierras de los muertos desaparecerá para siempre, más allá incluso del alcance de otros nigromantes.

Sistema: El empleo de Ex Nihilo tiene grandes efectos sobre el vampiro. Para activar el poder hay que dibujar primero un umbral con tiza o sangre sobre una superficie adecuada (nota: la puerta puede haberse dibujado con anterioridad). Después el jugador gastará dos puntos de Fuerza de Voluntad y dos de sangre, realizando una tirada de Resistencia + Ocultismo (dificultad 8) mientras se intenta abrir físicamente la puerta. Si la tirada tiene éxito el umbral desaparece y deja paso al Inframundo.  
Cuando el Vástago desee regresar al mundo real no tendrá más que concentrarse (gastando otro punto de Fuerza de Voluntad y realizando una tirada de Resistencia + Ocultismo , dificultad 6). A elección del Narrador, un vampiro que estuviera profundamente inmerso en el Inframundo podría tener que viajar hasta un lugar cercano al mundo de los vivos para cruzar. Los vampiros que se adentran demasiado en las tierras de los muertos pueden quedar atrapados para siempre.

Los Vástagos en el Inframundo no pueden alimentarse de los fantasmas: su único sustento será la sangre que lleven con ellos.

DOMINIO DEL MANTO

El nombre de este poder es algo exagerado. Dominio del Manto es la habilidad para manipular el velo que separa el mundo de los vivos del de los muertos, facilitando la tarea de un fantasma vinculado al servicio del nigromante o haciendo casi imposible que los espíritus contacten con el mundo material.

Sistema: Para ejercer este poder el vampiro gasta dos puntos de Fuerza de Voluntad e indica si quiere reforzar o debilitar el Manto. Luego se hace una tirada de Fuerza de Voluntad (dificultad 9). Cada éxito rebaja o aumenta las dificultades de las acciones de todos los fantasmas en uno, hasta un máximo de 10 y un mínimo de 3. El Manto recuperará su consistencia normal al ritmo de un punto por hora.

CORTAR LOS LAZOS DE LA MUERTE

 _GIOVANNI_ – Este poder le permite al Nigromante sacar a un wraith de las Tierras de las Sombras contra su voluntad. Básicamente, el Nigromante atraviesa el Manto, agarra al wraith y lo mete en un recipiente. Un wraith atrapado así no es afectado por los acontecimientos del Mundo Subterráneo, pues ha dejado de estar allí.

Este poder se usa para contener y almacenar a los wraith para "usarlos más tarde". El Nigromante impide que el wraith sea rescatado por sus compañeros, llevado por la Tempestad o le afecten otras eventualidades inoportunas.

Sistema: Usar este poder requiere un Punto de Sangre si el wraith es un sujeto involuntario. El jugador tira Inteligencia + Ocultismo a una dificultad igual a la puntuación del Manto local. Si tiene éxito, el Giovanni saca al wraith del Mundo Subterráneo, y puede ponerlo en un recipiente todo el tiempo que desee.

Mientras esté en el recipiente, al wraith no le afectará ningún factor ambiental: está atrapado sin ser parte del mundo físico ni del Subterráneo. Una vez por noche, puede hacer un intento de huida gastando un punto de Fuerza de Voluntad y tirando Astucia + Ocultismo (a una dificultad igual a la Fuerza de Voluntad del Nigromante). El éxito indica que el wraith consigue huir y vuelve al Mundo Subterráneo.

Observa que este encierro no protege al wraith de su Sombra: puede ocurrir que el wraith se hunda en el Olvido durante su confinamiento.

CONVERSIÓN

 _GIOVANNI_ – Este poder es una última línea de defensa del Nigromante. Liberando su alma un momento antes de que le reclame la Muerte Definitiva, el vampiro puede convertirse en un wraith.

La mera existencia de este poder es una fuente de preocupación para muchos Giovanni, que no están convencidos de que el alma de Cappadocius fuese totalmente absorbida por Augustus.

Sistema: El vampiro debe preparar cuidadosamente algún objeto de gran valor sentimental, que se convertirá en el Grillete que le impida desvanecerse en el Mundo Subterráneo. Durante la preparación, debe "invertir" 20 puntos de Fuerza de Voluntad en el objeto: el Vástago contempla el significado del mismo y el valor que tiene para su alma.

Acto seguido, el vampiro puede gastar un punto de Fuerza de Voluntad y abandonar su cáscara mortal, convirtiéndose en un wraith mientras su cuerpo vuelve al polvo.

RITUALES NIGROMÁNTICOS

Los rituales relacionados con la nigromancia son muy variados. Algunos tienen relación directa con las sendas y otros parecen haber sido enseñados por los propios fantasmas (por cualquier motivo indescifrable). Todos los nigromantes comienzan su "carrera" con un ritual de Nivel Uno, pero los demás deberán obtenerse a lo largo de la crónica. Por lo demás, los rituales nigrománticos son idénticos a los Taumatúrgicos (ver más adelante) y se aprenden del mismo modo, aunque son totalmente incompatibles.

Sistema: Los tiempos de invocación de los rituales nigrománticos varían enormemente: consulta cada una de las descripciones. El jugador tira Inteligencia + Ocultismo (dificultad 3 + el nivel del ritual, máximo 9); un éxito indica que el ritual se desarrolló correctamente, un fallo no produce efecto alguno y un fracaso suele significar que algunos "poderes" se fijan en el invocador, normalmente en su detrimento…

LA LLAMADA DE LOS MUERTOS HAMBRIENTOS (RITUAL DE NIVEL UNO)

La invocación de este Ritual solo lleva 10 minutos, pero requiere de un cabello dela cabeza del objetivo. El rito termina con la quema de este cabello en la llama de un cirio negro, tras lo que la víctima será capaz de oír retazos de conversaciones del otro lado del Manto. Si el objetivo no está preparado, las voces pueden llegar como aullidos confusos que realizan demandas sobrenaturales; será incapaz de sacar nada en claro, y podría enloquecer temporalmente.

OJOS DE LA TUMBA (RITUAL DE NIVEL DOS)

Este ritual, cuya invocación lleva dos horas, hace que el objetivo experimente visiones intermitentes de su muerte durante una semana. Las imágenes llegarán sin previo aviso y podrán durar hasta un minuto. El invocador no tendrá la menor idea del contenido de las visiones, ya que solo las percibirá la víctima. Cada vez que las imágenes se manifiesten el objetivo deberá tirar Coraje (dificultad 7) o sentirse totalmente aterrorizado. Las visiones pueden llegar en cualquier momento, interfiriendo en actividades como la conducción, el disparo de un rifle automático, etc. Ojos de la Tumba necesita un poco de tierra de un sepulcro reciente.

FARO ESPIRITUAL (RITUAL DE NIVEL DOS)

Este ritual Giovanni está ideado para atraer wraith. Requiere la cabeza de un hombre olvidado de Dios: este fantasmal objeto actúa como señal luminosa para todos los wraith de la región. Los Giovanni que han visto estos temibles objetos en las Tierras de las Sombras dicen que los ojos, boca y orejas irradian una impía luz que atrae a los wraith como polillas a una llama.

Obviamente, el ritual requiere una cabeza humana (queda a discreción del Narrador qué se considera "olvidado de Dios" en la crónica). Una vez celebrado el ritual, los wraith que vean esa cosa repulsiva se sentirán irresistiblemente atraídos hacia ella. Quienes quieran evitarlo deberán pasar una tirada de Fuerza de voluntad a una dificultad igual a la Fuerza de Voluntad del Giovanni que ha celebrado el ritual: si tiene éxito, el wraith puede irse (aunque puede sentirse atraído de nuevo si vuelve a mirar la cabeza); si falla, acudirá a la cabeza y se negará a marcharse. Los wraith bajo el poder de este ritual pueden intentar liberarse de su poder, haciendo una tirada de Fuerza de Voluntad cada hora.

El ritual deja de ser efectivo al siguiente amanecer, aunque la cabeza puede usarse de nuevo. Se rumorea que los Giovanni que usan este poder repetidamente tienen cabezas que se han convertido en simples calaveras desnudas tras largos períodos de uso.

RITUAL DEL GRILLETE DESENTERRADO (RITUAL DE NIVEL TRES)

Este ritual requiere que el nigromante tenga una falange del esqueleto del fantasma en el que está interesado. Tras la invocación, la falange se "sintoniza" con un elemento de vital importancia para el fantasma, algo cuya posesión haría que el nigromante pudiera utilizar los poderes de la Senda del Sepulcro con mayor facilidad. Muchos vampiros toman este hueso y lo cuelgan de una cuerda, usándolo como una especie de brújula sobrenatural para seguir al objeto en cuestión.

Para invocar apropiadamente el Ritual del Grillete Desenterrado se precisan tres horas, y para ello es necesario tanto el nombre del fantasma como el hueso ya descrito, así como una esquirla de una lápida o una cruz (no necesariamente del dueño de la falange). Durante el ritual, esta piedra se convertirá en un polvo que deberá ser esparcido sobre el hueso.

TOQUE CADAVÉRICO (RITUAL DE NIVEL CUATRO)

Cantando durante tres horas y fundiendo una muñeca de cera con la forma del objetivo, el nigromante convierte a un mortal en una burla cadavérica de sí mismo. A medida que la muñeca pierde sus rasgos la víctima se volverá fría y pegajosa. El pulso se hará débil e intermitente y la piel palidecerá. No se podrá hacer nada por impedir que se convierta en una razonable copia de un muerto viviente. No hace falta decir que este estado tiene ciertas repercusiones en la vida social (+2 dificultad a todas las tiradas Sociales). Los efectos de este ritual solo empiezan a pasar cuando se permite endurecer a la cera de la muñeca. Si ésta llega a bullir el conjuro también se rompe.

INVOCAR LA GRACIA DE LA SOMBRA (RITUAL DE NIVEL CUATRO)

Este ritual permite al Giovanni atisbar el aura de muerte que rodea a todos los seres vivos. Los que están familiarizados con las sutilezas de la existencia fantasmal hablan de la Sombra, el "lado oscuro" de la personalidad del wraith. Este ritual abre temporalmente un canal para el intercambio con la Sombra naciente del sujeto (que emergerá del todo posteriormente si el sujeto se convierte en un wraith). Aunque no es tan poderosa ni tan maligna como la Sombra de un wraith, puede revelar aspectos condenatorios de los actos de la persona, y con frecuencia llevarla a la desesperación.

Por medio de este ritual, el Giovanni saca al exterior los aspectos auto-destructivos de la psique del sujeto. Usado con éxito, este ritual hace que el sujeto revele sus más oscuros secretos al Giovanni: conspiraciones, traiciones, mentiras… El sujeto puede resistirse con una tirada de Fuerza de Voluntad a una dificultad igual a la Inteligencia + Ocultismo del celebrante. A discreción del Narrador, un fracaso puede suponer una tremenda sensación de remordimiento y desesperación en el sujeto que le lleve a intentar el suicidio. Por supuesto, no puede sacarse nada en claro en esta situación.

AFERRAR LO FANTASMAL (RITUAL DE NIVEL CINCO)

Este ritual, después de seis horas de cánticos, permite al nigromante traer un objeto del Inframundo al mundo real. No es tan sencillo como puede parecer, ya que podría haber algún fantasma molesto con el robo… Además, el objeto tomado debe ser reemplazado por uno de masa equivalente. Si no se hace así el objetivo del ritual recuperará su existencia ectoplásmica.

Los objetos tomados del Inframundo tienden a disiparse después de un año aproximadamente. Solo las cosas recientemente destruidas en el mundo real (llamadas "reliquias" por los fantasmas) pueden ser recuperadas de este modo. Los artefactos creados por los propios espíritus nunca fueron diseñados para existir fuera del Inframundo, así que se desvanecen al contactar con el plano de los vivos.

NIHILÍSTICA

Esta peculiar colección de poderes tiene su origen en el Mundo Subterráneo y las energías de la nada del Olvido. Es una disciplina característica de los Nagaraja que no hace sino fomentar su imagen de crueles y demenciales hechiceros.

OJOS DEL WRAITH

El vampiro puede mirar desde el Mundo de los Vivos al Subterráneo, y del Subterráneo al de los Vivos.

Sistema: No hace falta ninguna tirada, aunque usar el poder cuesta un Punto de Sangre. Los efectos duran toda una escena, y el personaje puede cambiar sus sentidos de un mundo al otro a voluntad. Mientras se concentra en un mundo, no se entera de lo que ocurre en el otro. Este poder le permite únicamente mirar y escuchar.

CONSUMIR A LOS MUERTOS

Usando sus colmillos para infligir daño, el vampiro puede alimentarse de los wraith, ganando un Punto de Sangre por cada nivel de Corpus consumido.

Sistema: No es necesaria ninguna tirada, pero el vampiro sólo puede absorber hasta tres niveles de Corpus en un turno. Ten en cuenta que esto no es como el Beso y el wraith puede luchar para huir.

AURA DE DESCOMPOSICIÓN

El vampiro puede fortalecer la sensación de corrupción a su alrededor para sus propios usos. Puede roer la madera, oxidar el metal y corroer plástico, cristal y materia orgánica muerta. Este poder tiene un radio de alcance de 30 centímetros desde el cuerpo del vampiro, pero todos los que estén en su presencia sentirán la corrupción.

Sistema: No es necesaria ninguna tirada, pero el uso de este poder cuesta un Punto de Sangre. Los objetos sometidos a este poder suelen romperse y quedar inutilizados entre un turno y un día después, dependiendo del material, el tipo de objeto, y su complejidad. Un estéreo dejaría de funcionar al primer turno, pero haría falta bastantes horas para corroer todo el plástico, metal, goma y cristal de su interior. Una estaca de madera empezaría a perder la punta en el primer turno, y quedaría podrida e inservible en un minuto. Observa que, dado que este poder requiere el gasto de un Punto de Sangre, el personaje no puede usarlo si tiene una estaca clavada en el corazón.

EL TOQUE OSCURO

El vampiro puede dirigir energías destructivas hacia oponentes vivos, muertos (wraith) y no muertos. La víctima sufre un terrible dolor y empieza a descomponerse. La naturaleza del efecto es variable. El vampiro debe estar a una distancia máxima de tres metros de la víctima y hacer un gesto con la mano en su dirección.

Sistema: Tira Carisma + Ocultismo (dificultad equivalente a la Resistencia de la víctima +3). La víctima sufre dos niveles de daño por éxito.

GRITO NOCTURNO

El vampiro puede lanzar un grito ultra terreno que se oye tanto en el Mundo de los Vivos como en las Tierras de la Sombra, independientemente de dónde se encuentre el vampiro en ese momento. El grito invocará a criaturas de las Tierras de la Sombra. Si está en el Mundo de los Vivos, las criaturas aparecerán allí si es posible. El Narrador decide el tipo de criaturas invocadas, aunque deben ser apropiadas a la zona.

Sistema: Tira Carisma + Intimidación (dificultad 8). Cuanto mayor sea el número de éxitos, mayor será el número de criaturas invocadas. Generalmente serán los fantasmas de personas que tuviesen alguna conexión con el lugar. También puedes usar criaturas de Wraith: El Olvido, o cualquier otra que desees. El personaje no tiene control sobre lo que es invocado. Un fracaso indica que las criaturas invocadas son extremadamente hostiles al personaje.

SANGRE NEGRA

Este poder hace que muchas funciones de la sangre vampírica tengan el mismo efecto sobre los wraith que sobre los humanos. El beso provoca éxtasis, el vampiro puede Vincular wraith a su servicio, y los wraith ghoul ganan un punto de Potencia. El Vínculo de Sangre funciona igual que sobre una criatura viva, exigiendo que el wraith beba tres veces de su Regente.

Sistema: No es necesaria ninguna tirada ni hace falta gastar sangre (aparte de la que beba el wraith).

LA DANZA DEL OLVIDO

El vampiro gira sobre sí mismo, usando su cuerpo como un conducto para las energías de la nada del Mundo Subterráneo en las Tierras de la Piel. La energía brota de los ojos, orejas, nariz y boca del vampiro, y afecta a todo el que esté en las cercanías.

Sistema: Tira Resistencia + Atletismo (dificultad 8). Los efectos duran dos turnos por cada éxito. Trata los efectos como los de Aura de Descomposición y Toque Oscuro, afectando a todo lo que haya en las cercanías, salvo el personaje mismo (aunque sí afectará sus posesiones).- Terminó Markus con un asentimiento de cabeza hacia Harry que se había quedado fascinado con la descripción. No por ello quiere decir que habían terminado su lección sobre el arte, sino que solo había comenzado y le daría mas información a lo largo de los milenios la familia Peverell había recaudado.

\- Bueno Harry, eso será todo por hoy, después de todo no podemos tenerte aprendiendo lecciones aburridas en el día de tu cumpleaños numero 8.

\- ¿Aburridas Markus? No son aburridas, son muy interesantes, pero dime, eso ¿Es todo acerca de la nigromancia?

\- No Harry, hay milenios de conocimiento teórico que tendrás que aprender, por supuesto con tu oclumancia y los libros que hay en las bóvedas Peverell, no tendrás ningún problema.

\- Oh, esta bien entonces. Una ultima pregunta Markus, ¿Cuando podré reclamar los títulos? Y salir de esta casa de una vez por todas.

\- Pensé Harry que te estaban tratando mejor.- Dijo Markus con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y un aura de poder un poco oscuro.

\- Bueno si, pero me gustaría volver a donde realmente pertenezco, y no aquí, con apestosos muggles.

\- Jajajaja, bien dicho Harry, pero te tengo una mala noticia. Si bien es cierto que en Gringotts puedes reclamar tus títulos, hasta los 11 años no puedes reclamarlos legítimamente en el Wizengamot. Para pertenecer a dicho gobierno, tendrás que entrar a los 14 años. Pero si, puedes reclamar las bóvedas, propiedades y anillos de Lord en Gringotts. Los Gobblins no hacen distinciones de edad y al ser el ultimo en la linea Peverell-Potter seguro que te dan todos los títulos.- Dijo Markus a un Harry mirando extasiado, por supuesto Markus tendría que enseñar a Harry los métodos de conducta que todo sangre pura debe conocer, también a hablar el idioma de los Gobblins y sus costumbres. Si bien es cierto que no podría hacerse con sus votos en el Wizengamot hasta la edad de 14 años, si que podría ir a las reuniones y dar su opinión sobre las leyes que fueran saliendo. También debería de hablar de la posibilidad de volver a anexar la casa antigua y noble de Potter a la antiquísima y nobilísima casa de Peverell. Si se anexaba la casa de Potter a la de Peverell mayor poder político tendría y mayor influencia en el mundo mágico y mundano para los negocios.

\- Tranquilo Harry, aguanta un poco mas, cuando tengas nueve años, creo que seras lo suficientemente preparado tanto en teoría como en practica de tu magia y lo suficiente poderoso para reclamar lo que te pertenece por derecho de nacimiento. Mientras tanto, es hora de pasar a las lecciones de etiqueta que todo Lord sangre pura debe conocer, también quiero enseñarte las costumbres Gobblin y su lengua. Si bien es cierto que los magos comunes, la llaman duendigozna, prefiero llamarlo idioma Gobblin.- Con eso se pasó a explicar todas las costumbres de los Lores y los Gobblins. También empezó a enseñarle el idioma.

Entre otras materias, fueron profundizando en la transfiguración, encantamientos, artes oscuras, amparo, rompe-maldición, teoría de pociones y rituales.

En lo referente a los rituales, le dijo que tenia muchos para subir el potencial del cerebro, para poder recordar todo. También explicó que seria mejor hacer varios rituales de sangre, para que la magia fluyera mejor que en su núcleo mágico, eso le daría la posibilidad de ser mas poderoso. Para enseñarle rituales, tuvo que enseñarle sobre runas y en ese aspecto de la magia decidió enseñarle las runas de Babilonia, Persia, Egipto, Grecia y después pasar a las runas celtas y nórdicas.

\- Primero empezaremos con el alfabeto rúnico, en el cual te enseñare el contexto, las variedades de alfabetos, y el uso mágico de ellas. Debes saber que los fundamentos de las runas y sus usos son muy variados, para una mejor compresión de ellas y los rituales mas avanzados, seria mejor visitar los países que te he comentado antes.

Los alfabetos rúnicos son un grupo de alfabetos que comparten el uso de unas letras llamadas runas, que se emplearon para escribir en las lenguas germánicas principalmente en Escandinavia y las islas Británicas, aunque también se usaron en Europa central y oriental, durante la Antigüedad y la Edad Media, antes y también durante la cristianización de la región.

Las variantes escandinavas del alfabeto se conocen también como futhark o fuþarktérmino que deriva de las seis primeras runas, que se transliteran como F, U, Þ, A, R y K. La variante anglosajona se conoce como futhorc, debido a los cambios producidos en la pronunciación de estas mismas seis letras en el inglés antiguo.

Las inscripciones rúnicas más antiguas encontradas datan de alrededor del año 150, y a grandes rasgos, el alfabeto fue reemplazándose por el latino con la cristianización, alrededor del año 700 en la Europa central y al finalizar la época vikinga, alrededor de 1100, en Escandinavia. Sin embargo, el empleo de runas persistió en Escandinavia hasta entrado el siglo XX, especialmente en la Suecia rural, empleándose especialmente en la decoración con runas y en los calendarios rúnicos. Los tres alfabetos rúnicos más conocidos son: El futhark antiguo El futhorc anglosajón El futhark joven o futhark escandinavo.- Comenzó a instruir a Harry sobre dichos alfabetos rúnicos, que serian muy importantes en su educación mágica.

Con ello pasaron los meses con sus clases en su mente. Para sus clases de transfiguración y encantamientos que todo tenia que ver con la intención de la persona, la teoría y la práctica se llevaron muy bien a cabo. Harry era un natural en la magia sin varita y cada vez mas poderoso al poder realizar encantamientos y transfiguraciones mas avanzadas. Como cabría esperar la intención cuenta para todo.

Otra de sus clases que era sobre la intención, era las artes oscuras o la defensa de ellas, en las artes oscuras se tenía que tener la intención de lastimar a la persona a la que se le lanzaba el maleficio o embrujo. La defensa de estas artes, estaba inspirada en las ramas de encantamientos y transfiguración, por lo que no la tocaron mucho. Luego estaba pociones y herbología, que eran dos asignaturas que iban cogidas de la mano, técnicamente, si no sabias reconocer una planta y sus propiedades mágicas, entonces no podrías hacer una poción decente, aunque siguieras los pasos adecuadamente.

Con forme fueron pasando los meses, pasó el año para que Harry fuera a Gringotts a reclamar sus títulos. Por ello se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba Vernon sentado, comiendo su abundante desayuno y leyendo el periódico, cuando Harry hizo acto de presencia.

\- Vernon, necesito que me lleves a Charing Cross Road, en Londres. Ha llegado el momento que todos esperábamos con ansias.- Dijo Harry con una cara neutral y mirada fría que podría helar el mismísimo infierno. - Y nos vamos ahora.- Termino exigiendo Harry.

Con miradas de puro terror que corren por ambas caras de Petunia y Vernon, Vernon se levantó con movimientos rápidos y bruscos y cogió las llaves del coche para partir hacia Londres. Cabe resaltar que después de la justa advertencia que les dio a sus "parientes" Vernon hizo caso omiso cuando se recuperó y pensó que podría deshacerse del monstruo al que llamaban sobrino. Gran error para Vernon y Dudley, que éste último se volvió a llevar una oleada de maldición cruciatus y Vernon perdió una mano entera.

Llevando a Harry a Londres no era un problema, puesto que el muchacho podría cuidarse por si mismo. Lo que tenían miedo es que la policía interceptara a Harry en su camino al Callejón Diagon.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a Londres, Harry se despidió de su tío y le dijo que si tenia suerte, que no le volvería a ver nunca más. Eso para Vernon era un alivio, ya que podrían vivir sus vidas con normalidad. Poco sabia Vernon que cuando Harry reclamara sus títulos y propiedades, él volvería para deshacerse de los torturadores que le atormentaron por tanto tiempo.

Mientras tanto un joven Harry Peverell, se dirigía hacia el pub que haría de entrada al Callejón Diagon y finalmente Gringotts.


	3. Capítulo 2

Nota de autor: en este capítulo, se verá un poco de violencia al final del mismo. Es necesaria dicha violencia para el desarrollo emocional y mágico de Harrison. Como no se si debo poner en todos los capítulos lo de la exención de responsabilidad y decir que no soy dueño de Harry Potter y demás, lo digo ahora.

No soy dueño de Harry Potter, hago esto por diversión y aprendizaje en el arte de la escritura.

También me gustaría agradecer a los que me comentaron en el fic, los comentarios son muy bienvenidos, ya que me hace reflexionar sobre como continuar con la escritura y que fallos pueda tener. Pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que vayan saliendo o si los nombres de algunos personajes no se escriben como lo he hecho.

Sin más dilación el capítulo.

CAPITULO 2

HERENCIA, COMPRAS, VARAS, EL CASTILLO PEVERELL Y VENGANZA

Cuando Harry se bajó del coche de su tío, fue directamente hacia el pub "El Caldero Chorreante". El sabía donde se encontraba gracias a los recuerdos "donados" de su tía Petunia y Voldemort. Si bien es cierto que Markus estaba latente en la linea de sangre Peverell, Potter y Slytherin, lo que Markus solo enseñaba a Harry era lo que había conocido de antemano. Para enseñarle más, debía de visitar la mansión o el castillo Peverell.

Entrando en el pub, con un encantamiento glamour echado sobre sí mismo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se dirigió hacia la entrada al callejón.

El glamour que decidió llevar en esa ocasión, era el de un Gobblin. Los Gobblins eran mal vistos por muchos magos verlos caminar al aire libre, pero tampoco los paraban ya que llevaban su dinero y sus cuentas en el banco. Sin esperar un instante, empezó a tocar los ladrillos para que la entrada se abriera. Como no tenía varita todavía, fue con sus dedos que abrió la entrada. Era una suerte que sabía como eran los Gobblins, sino se podría causar muchas preguntas acerca de porque un niño de nueve años hacía magia sin varita sin que el ministerio lo detectara.

Caminando rápido por las tiendas del callejón, sin detenerse a mirar más alrededor, llegó a las escaleras del banco mágico.

Bajo una alta e impresionante fachada recubierta de mármol blanco, unas grandes puertas de bronce bruñido se hayan tras unas escaleras. Las escaleras están flanqueadas por un gobblin a cada lado, uniformados en oro y escarlata.

Tras esas puertas está el vestíbulo, una sala pequeña que tiene otras puertas. Gravadas en estas puertas de plata hay estas palabras advirtiendo a los ladrones:

 _Entre, extraño, pero preste atención  
A los que tienen el pecado de la codicia  
Para aquéllos que toman, pero no ganan,  
Deberán pagar en su vuelta.  
Así si busca bajo nuestros suelos  
Un tesoro que nunca fue suyo,  
Ladrón, está advertido, tenga cuidado con  
Encontrar algo mas que un tesoro allí._

Cruzando las otras puertas del Vestíbulo, también flanqueadas por gobblins, se entra a la Sala Principal _._ Es una cámara de mármol muy larga con más de cien duendes sentados taburetes altos tras largas mesas. Estos gobblins se encargan de contar y pesar monedas, escribir con la mayor reserva, examinar monedas preciosas, etc.

Acercándose rápido a una de esas mesas, saludó al gobblin que estaba contando diamantes con un monóculo minuciosamente.

\- **Saludos Maestro Bogord, que tus bóvedas se llenen del oro de tus enemigos.-** Saludó Harry en el idioma de la raza Gobblin. El Gobblin que recibió el saludo levanto la cabeza sorprendido de que un niño mago le saludara en su idioma correctamente, mas sorprendente fue, que ese niño mago usara un glamour Gobblin.

\- **Saludos Maestro mago, y que tus enemigos se arrodillen a tus pies.-** Devolvió el saludo, esperando a que el mago comenzara con su negocio.

\- **Como bien habéis observado Maestro Bogord, estoy bajo un encantamiento glamour.** \- Pasándose una mano sobre sí mismo, acabó con el glamour que llevaba para mostrar su verdadera forma. - **Mi nombre es Harry James Potter y he venido a reclamar mi herencia. También a hacerme una prueba de sangre. Pagaré el impuesto que sea necesario.-** Concluyó Harry esperando la respuesta de su oyente.

Bogord, se quedo mirando sorprendido hacia Harry, decir que era una sorpresa que el heredero Potter se presentara antes de cumplir once años a reclamar su herencia, era un eufemismo. Si bien es cierto que no seria la primera vez que pasaba, tenían ordenes expresas por Albus Dumbledore de que se le negara a este mago su herencia, pero si sabía de sus costumbres, Harry Potter podía invocar la magia Gobblin para hablar con el director Ragnok directamente y entonces muchas cabezas rodarían. Rodarían muchas cabezas, porque tenían prohibido expresamente por los tratados con los magos, hacer negocios con otros magos que no son de la familia. Además de que la Noble y Antigua Casa de Potter, era como el nombre indicaba, antigua. No sabiendo que hacer a continuación, decidió que lo mas sensato sería ignorar al niño que tenía delante. Pero por otra parte si le ignoraba, estaba claramente alineándose contra las costumbres Gobblins, costumbres que el niño mago delante de él estaba llevando a cabo y sus compañeros Gobblins que no sabían del complot con Dumbledore, llamarían de inmediato la atención del Director de Gringotts y jefe de la Nación Gobblin.

\- **Mi nombre es Bogord,** **como bien ya sabes** **joven, y soy el gerente de cuentas de la Antigua y Noble Casa de Potter y yo no te reconozco como el reclamante de las bóvedas y títulos.-** Dicho eso, espero al joven delante de él para ver lo que hacía.

Harry viendo la alta traición que se estaba llevando en Gringotts, no le quedó mas remedio que llamar al director del banco.

\- Muy bien, no me deja otra opción entonces.- Dijo Harry cambiando al inglés antes de volver a cambiar al idioma de los Gobblins. - **Yo Harry James Potter hago el llamamiento de sangre sacrificada voluntariamente para hablar con el director del banco de Gringotts. Así sea.-** Con un corte superficial de su mano, salpicó un par de gotas en el escritorio del Gobblin que le negó su patrimonio. Una luz dorada después, confirmó su reclamo de hablar con el director del banco. Minutos después, vinieron un par de guerreros Gobblins para escoltar a ambos al despacho del director y explicar la magia involucrada al respecto.

Mientras caminaban por lo que parecían ser los pasillos que conducen a los gerentes de las Antiguas y Nobles Casas, siguieron todo recto hasta llegar a unas dobles puertas de roble reforzado en lo que parecía ser oro y piedras preciosas. De las puertas, Harry pudo sentir el pulso de la magia, de una muy antigua magia de la cual no estaba muy seguro de que sentir. Se parecía a la magia familiar Peverell pero con un toque diferente que no pudo expresar.

Uno de los guaridas que los escoltaron a las puertas del director entró al interior para informar de que el señor Potter y el gerente de cuentas Dumbledore estaban presentes. Cuando oyeron que podían entrar al despacho, lo primero que hizo el gerente de cuentas Dumbledore fue despotricar en el idioma Gobblin sobre que el niño mago había faltado el respeto a la Nación.

\- **Mis mas sinceras disculpas majestad, haré que corten la mano a este mocoso por molestarle…**

 **\- Majestad Ragnok, como heredero Potter y legado Peverell, he invocado la antigua tradición según mi maestro Markus Peverell, Gran Nigromante de la familia Peverell. Si es posible que pueda explicarme a usted** **los motivos por los cuales he reclamado ante Maestro Bogord, mi herencia Potter y una prueba de sangre.-** Con un asentimiento del Rey de los Gobblins, Harry pasó a explicar porque había venido a Gringotts, también explicó lo que su reclamo de su herencia sería. Le contó sobre el ritual que Markus hizo, para que cada generación tuviera la oportunidad de desbloquear el poder que había en su sangre y los conocimientos no se perdieran. A medida que iba hablando, Bogord, iba mas blanco, si era posible. Estaba lamentando el hecho de haberle negado al pequeño mago la posibilidad de reclamar su herencia y legado y ahora lo iba a lamentar con creces, dado que la familia Peverell era la mas antigua de todas y con la que tenían acuerdos y tratados desde tiempos inmemoriales.

\- **Suficiente heredero Potter, he escuchado a ambas partes y vamos a hacer su reclamo posible antes de decidir si castigo a Maestro Bogord, aquí presente.-** Con un chasquido de sus dedos hizo estallar a la luz un cuenco con runas y un pergamino.

- **Imagino que sabe para lo que sirve señor Potter, así no tengo que darle explicación alguna. Por favor comience.-**

Después de recibir el visto bueno del Gobblin, Harry se mordió la mano derecha y dejó caer gotas de sangre en cascada, hasta que rellenó las runas del cuenco. Entonces en el pergamino se empezó a notar claramente las letras que marcarían el destino de muchas personas, unas para bien y otras para mal.

Se veía claramente como fue creciendo el árbol genealógico de los Potter, vieron con asombro cuando se cambió el apellido de Peverell a Potter y siguió creciendo el árbol. Cuando finalmente acabó el nombre de Harry cambio de Potter a Peverell en un santiamén, sin embargo el de Slytherin se quedó al lado del de Peverell y por ultimo vieron como apareció el apellido Black al lado de Slytherin.

Viendo esto, lo único que le quedó por hacer al rey Gobblin, fue dar su mas sincero pésame a Bogord, ya que incumplieron uno de los tratados con los Peverell.

\- **Esto soluciona dos problemas. Uno, Maestro Bogord debe pagar por su traición al tratado. No culpo a la Nación entera, solo al traidor que está ahí enfrente. Otro me concede la emancipación y por ende, la independencia. También quiero reclamar los anillos de Lord para todas las familias y juntar las familias Potter y Slytherin a la familia Peverell, que es donde deben estar.** **Si pudiera asumir también la Casa de Black lo haría, pero supongo que solo soy heredero ¿Cierto?-** Terminó preguntando algo que era bastante obvio para todos en la sala, por ello no hubo respuesta. Volviéndose a los anillos de Lord que aparecieron frente a él, se conjuró una daga para cortarse en la palma de la mano y dejar caer gotas en los anillo Potter, Slytherin y Peverell y con un susurro apenas audible junto los tres anillos en uno. Las dos casas se fusionaron de nuevo a la Casa de Peverell haciendo que en muchos sitios sucedieran ciertas cosas interesantes.

En primer lugar, en el Wizengamot los asientos de casas Potter y Slytherin, desaparecieron y en su lugar apareció el asiento Peverell, el cual nadie salvo Lord Peverell podía tocar, bajo pena de muerte.

En otro sitio, a muchas millas de distancia en Escocia, en el libro de registros de nuevos estudiantes para Hogwarts, se borró el nombre de Harry James Potter, para aparecer como Harry James Peverell.

En el ministerio de magia, en la sala de registros de nacidos mágicos, paso algo similar a Hogwarts.

En Gringotts, las bóvedas Potter y Slytherin se juntaron con las bóvedas Peverell. Haciendo que muchos de los ingresos y artefactos familiares reaparecieran directamente en dicha bóveda.

Sin embargo, había tres artefactos que todavía no aparecían. La varita de saúco, la piedra de la resurrección y la capa de invisibilidad, ante esto, se dirigió al director del banco con una ceja arqueada.

\- **¿Me podría decir porque hay tres reliquias familiares que todavía no aparecen?**

 **-** **Un momento, mi Lord.-** Dijo Ragnok, mientras hacía unas pruebas sobre el pergamino de propiedades y reliquias que tenia delante de él. - **Al parecer, las reliquias que faltan, las va a tener que reclamar con otro ritual diferente. La varita o vara, que se ve aquí, está en posesión de Garrik Ollivander. La capa de invisibilidad, por extraño que parezca, la tiene Albus Dumbledore. Y el anillo Peverell, con la piedra de la resurrección, está en una casucha perteneciente a un Marvolo Gaunt, en algún lugar de Little Hanglleton.**

Con una mirada pensativa en su rostro, el joven Harry se tomó unos momentos para pensar en sus siguientes acciones. Si reclamaba las reliquias de la familia Peverell tendría que dar explicaciones a Ollivanders y Dumbledore si se encontraba con ellos. Con Ollivanders no estaba seguro, ya que no creía que fuera capaz de poseer una varita y con Dumbledore, todavía dudaba de ir a Hogwarts. Por otra parte le pertenecían por derecho propio y luego estaba la duda de si seria inmortal. Si alguien le cuestionaba de porque tenia las reliquias o parte de ellas, ya que el anillo no pensaba dejar que lo vieran, o la varita-vara, decidió finalmente que merecía el riesgo probar a realizar el ritual de sangre que le instruyó Markus.

\- Me temo…- empezó Harry, pasando al inglés – Que tendré que hacer el ritual de reclamo de posesiones.- Y con eso dicho, con la misma daga ceremonial que utilizó para el ritual de heredero, se hizo un corte en la palma derecha y empezó un cántico en el idioma natal de los Peverell, un idioma que no se había escuchado en milenios.

Dicho idioma ponía los pelos de punta a los Gobblins ya que no lo entendían, pero veían claramente que el chico delante de ellos era poderoso sin varita, no querían imaginar lo que podría llegar a hacer con una. El Rey Ragnok ya pensaba en las delicias que podría causar en su pueblo el tener un aliado tan poderoso y uno que se regía por las viejas costumbres. Cuando le dijeron que el heredero Potter estaba a la espera de que le atendiera, no se esperaba encontrarse con algo como esto y menos que mencionara que era descendiente directo de Markus Peverell el Gran Maestro Nigromante.

Con un ultimo cántico mas, hubo un resplandor rojo y verde y las reliquias de la muerte, por las que muchos magos matarían, aparecieron como si nada encima del escritorio del rey de los gobblins.

Con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción y pasando una mano por encima de las tres reliquias, pero sin tocarlas, empezó a buscar encantamientos, maldiciones y hechizos que no debieran estar presentes. En la varita encontró un encantamiento de seguimiento con la firma mágica de Ollivanders, desechándolo rápidamente, siguió a la siguiente reliquia, la piedra tenía dos maldiciones, un Horrocrux, del cual ya sabía que estaba presente y una maldición oscura, la cual te iba matando poco a poco si te ponías el anillo.

Para con la piedra se tomo mas de un momento y con las dos manos empezó un canto sumerio para deshacerse del Horrocrux, sin tener que destruir el anillo. La maldición se fue rápidamente cuando el canto iba por la mitad, pero el trozo de alma de Voldemort luchó por su supervivencia con ahínco, pero al final de unos minutos de cántico, el alma salió del anillo y fue destruida con una ola de la mano del joven hechicero.

Por ultimo el manto o la capa de invisibilidad, encontró varios encantamientos de seguimiento, pociones tiradas encima de él, de las cuales eran de lealtad y fidelidad hacia Albus Dumbledore y los Weasley y un hechizo fuerte de compulsión. De poco le sirvió que tuviera todo eso, ya que con las dos manos empezó otro canto sumerio totalmente diferente, éste para lavar de magias externas la capa de invisibilidad. Cuando todo estuvo listo y todo el espectáculo de la magia sin varita-vara hubo finalizado, fue recibido por los aplausos de Ragnok.

\- Bravo, es la primera vez en muchos siglos que veo a alguien como tu hacer tal espectáculo de magia. Puedo suponer Lord Peverell que eres un hechicero ¿Verdad?- Preguntó el rey con los ojos vidriosos de la emoción y una sonrisa con todos los dientes, como si fuera un tiburón a punto de devorar a su presa.

\- **Gracias Majestad Ragnok, si, soy un hechicero aunque con una buena educación, creo que podría llegar a ser un Druida, el primer o segundo Druida en la familia Peverell.-** Contestó Harry con total tranquilidad y un dejo de cansancio en su voz, dadas las circunstancias. A pesar del hecho del inmenso poder mágico que pudiera tener, todavía era un niño o al menos tenia el cuerpo de uno.

- **Volviendo a asuntos mas importantes, me gustaría que me diera una lista con las propiedades que poseo y activar las salas y protecciones de la mansión Peverell. También me gustaría algún mecanismo para sacar oro de mi bóveda sin tener que bajar y ver si mi nombre esta registrado mágicamente.-** Pidió Harry al rey amablemente, mientras recogía las reliquias. El anillo se lo puso en la mano contraria que llevaba el anillo de Lord y el anillo de heredero Black. La varita, en cuanto la tocó, lanzó chispas multicolores y un fuerte estruendo en reconocimiento de su magia y sangre, dando la bienvenida a su verdadero maestro. Atándosela en la muñeca, creando las ataduras con un leve movimiento de un dedo, recogió la capa de invisibilidad y se la puso alrededor del cuerpo, haciéndole invisible durante unos instantes, hasta que después volvió a la visibilidad, revelando una capa plateada y negra que despedía un aura un tanto oscura y de gran poder.

Viendo que no tenía mucha salida Bogord, el gobblin traidor, intentó hacer su escape para informar a Dumbledore de los acontecimientos que había presenciado, lo que no sabía éste, que el niño, no el niño no, el joven hombre que tenia sentado enfrente de él, vio claramente sus intenciones y con otro movimiento de la mano y unas palabras en lo que se escuchó claramente como galés antiguo, la cabeza del antiguo regente de las cuentas Potter, se separó de su cuerpo lanzando un chorro de sangre por toda la habitación. Los demás gobblins que vieron esto, al principio no se inmutaron debido al shock de ver a uno de los suyos morir tan fácilmente.

- **Dime niño, porque no debería matarte ahora con mis propias armas.-** Pidió un gobblin armado a Harry.

\- **Porque si no tu y tu familia moriréis por incumplimiento del tratado Gobblin-Peverell. Y tu rey y el banco serán destruidos por la magia de mi familia. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?-** Exigió Harry bastante molesto de que le hayan cuestionado sus acciones cuando el mismo rey no había movido un dedo en señal de ataque.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, un gobblin llamado por Ragnok fue en busca de la lista de propiedades de la familia Peverell, una bolsa sin fondo y encantada para que apareciera el oro que deseaba en el momento a entregar, una especie de tarjeta de crédito muggle, pero encantada para que los tenderos de las tiendas pudieran cobrar a los Lores o gente burgueses que podían permitirse tal lujo. Y la negativa de que el nombre de Harry James Potter estuviera registrado en el ministerio de magia, todo esto lo hizo en el plazo de una hora ya que el cliente al que estaban atendiendo era muy importante para el banco, tan importante que el rey ordenó expresamente que todo se hiciera a la mayor brevedad posible y el que lo hiciera, seria el encargado de llevar las bóvedas de dicho cliente. Como todo gobblin sabe, para ser gerente de cuentas de un cliente tan rico, sino el mas rico de Europa y el quinto o décimo del mundo, hacer las cosas bien era una prioridad, por ello cuando el rey Ragnok le nombrara gerente, el usaría el idioma gobblin y humano para hacer un juramento de gerente de no traicionar la confianza del cliente ni la del banco.

Harry estaba descansando en el cómodo sofá negro de cuero que había en la oficina de Ragnok, dado que después de tantos rituales, tanto de sangre y de limpieza hacia las reliquias, estaba algo agotado. Cerrando lentamente los ojos y cayendo en un estado meditativo, pero estando alerta de su entorno, se reunió con su mentor Markus.

Con una ligera inclinación de cabeza y los saludos corteses entre maestro y aprendiz, Harry empezó a narrarle lo sucedido en el banco y lo acaecido a las reliquias de los Peverell. Cuando terminó con su historia fue recibido con una sonrisa de su mentor.

\- Entonces puedo suponer, que vas a destruir a ese que se hace llamar Lord Oscuro y te atacó.

\- Ciertamente, decidí que no merece la pena entablar una asociación con un loco que quiere gobernar el mundo mágico a través del miedo, cuando con la política y los asientos que tengo en el Wizengamot, bastaría. El único problema seria Dumbledore, pero con la amenaza de dejar Gran Bretaña, con todas las reliquias que nuestra familia ha ido creando y la magia que se ha ido poniendo en este país, no debería de ser un problema.

\- ¿Pero te encargaras personalmente de Voldemort…?

\- No, si vuelve a la vida, que se encarguen de él a su debido tiempo. Pero si me ataca, obviamente me defenderé con todo lo que tenga a mi alcance.

\- Bien dicho Harry, no podrías haber hecho una elección mas acertada, ningún Peverell se inclina ni recibe ordenes de nadie en ese sentido. ¿Que vas a hacer ahora?

\- Después de que me traigan el libro de propiedades y el mecanismo para sacar oro sin tener que bajar a las bóvedas, iré a comprar ropa y una vara a algún fabricante de ellas. No debe ser difícil ya que estamos en un callejón mágico y después a la mansión Peverell, este donde este.

\- Es un buen plan, según tengo entendido, puedes ir a un callejón llamado Knockturn, debe estar al lado del Callejón Diagon, es un poco mas oscuro y con tu poder nadie se meterá contigo. También puedes utilizar la vara de saúco, pero es mejor tener una propia, luego si quieres puedes realizar el ritual de unión entre ambas varas. En lo referente a la mansión, no te has parado a pensar que tal vez no sea una mansión, sino un castillo y que no esté en condiciones de ser habitable.- Razonó Markus con Harry.

\- En ese caso, haré que arreglen la mansión o el castillo, oro por lo poco que he visto no nos falta. Pero en caso de que no pueda buscare otra propiedad que se asemeje y la renombrare con el nombre de Peverell. Luego buscaré los retratos mágicos de los que me hablaste en las bóvedas y todos los libros sobre todo tipo de artes mágicas.- Dijo Harry cabeceando y planeando lo que iba a hacer cuando estuviera en su mansión. Por supuesto que no podía sospechar, pero el Castillo Peverell se mantenía intacto gracias a la magia de sangre y todas las salas que los Peverell fueron colocando hasta que se cambiaron el apellido a Potter. Una vez que se hubieron cambiado el apellido fueron dejando de salvaguardar la casa, pero los elfos domésticos que había, se les ordenó que el Castillo nunca se derrumbara y estuviera en buenas condiciones para el próximo heredero que reclamara el apellido Peverell de nuevo.

\- Supongo que estarás un poco cansado Harry, después de todo has gastado suficiente magia en tantos rituales, pero dime, ahora que tienes las reliquias contigo, ¿Que vas a hacer con ellas? ¿Experimentaras?

\- Tal vez, no estoy seguro todavía, pero lo que si que estoy seguro es que voy a hacer uso de la capa y de la vara en mi venganza contra los Dursley. Si bien es cierto que le dije al apestoso de Vernon que no los volvería a ver, no puedo dejarlos con vida.- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa siniestra adornando sus facciones.

\- Entiendo, pero si vas a utilizar la vara, haz que sea rápido y desaparece de la escena en cuanto antes. No queremos que te pillen in fraganti.

\- Tengo una ligera idea de como proceder. Pienso esperar a que estén todos en la casa, después bloquear las puertas y ventanas mágicamente para que no puedan escapar y por ultimo prender fuego a la casa con ellos dentro, pero con _Findfyre_ o _Hellfyre_ no estoy seguro todavía.- Después de un poco mas de charla de temas triviales y de como se va a presentar en la sociedad sangre pura, decidió volver a la realidad para comprobar sobre sus demandas a los Gobblins.

Con la apertura de los ojos lentamente, observó que los Gobblins presentes le estaban dando miradas calculadoras. Haciendo un gesto con la mano, hizo aparecer un vaso con agua fresca para refrescarse un poco. Mirando hacia un reloj de pared, comprobó que estuvo fuera poco menos de una hora y con una disculpa hacia el rey y los guardias que todavía estaban apostados al lado de Ragnok. No un momento mas tarde entró por la puerta otro gobblin con las carpetas que pidió y lo que parecía los artefactos para sacar oro directamente de las bóvedas.

\- Las carpetas son: una del ministerio de magia, en la cual vienen los archivos para registrarse el nombre y que ningún otro mago o bruja los pueda usar y la otra carpeta es de todas las propiedades que tiene en la actualidad como Lord Peverell. También están incluidas las propiedades Slytherin y Potter. El saco es una bolsa sin fondo que está conectado a su bóveda principal y la tarjeta, es como una tarjeta de crédito muggle, pero que sirve en ambos mundos.

\- Bien perfecto, gracias por la brevedad Griphook, puedes retirarte.- Comentó en aire ausente Ragnok.

Echando un vistazo rápido sobre las propiedades, se dio cuenta de que poseía varias mansiones repartidas por el mundo en modo éxtasis, lo cual quería decir que se mantenían en perfectas condiciones. Varios castillos en igual medidas que las mansiones y por ultimo lo que sus ojos buscaban con anhelo, el Castillo Peverell, su hogar ancestral. Mirando en la carpeta, se volvió a hacer un corte en el dedo y dejó caer unas gotas encima del pergamino amarillento y reclamo su hogar ancestral. El anillo de Lord Peverell brillo durante unos segundos y después volvió a la normalidad.

Pasando a la otra carpeta, vio con horror que su nombre era utilizado por varias empresas y magos para hacerse ricos, eso tendría que cambiar. En donde ponía que pusiera su nombre y apellido escribió: Lord Harrison Markus Peverell. Y con un corte en otro de sus dedos, lo firmo en la sangre, haciendo imposible que utilizaran su nombre para cualquier cosa. Después se volvió a Ragnok y le pidió que contratara abogados que demandaran a las personas y empresas que utilizaban el nombre de Harry Potter para sus propósitos y que dieran un comunicado en la prensa, que el apellido Potter y Slytherin fue reabsorbido en la linea principal de Peverell. Con una inclinación leve de cabeza y un estrechamiento fuerte de manos, se despidió del rey de los Gobblins, no sin antes pedirle que contrataran a Griphook como su gerente de cuentas. Una vez terminados los tramites, le escoltaron de nuevo al vestíbulo de entrada del banco y pidió ver a Griphook para que llevara sus cuentas bancarias e inversiones.

\- **Que tu oro y tus enemigos tiemblen ante tu hacha, Griphook.**

 **\- Y que tus bolsillos se llenen del oro de los tuyos, mi Lord Peverell.**

 **\- Ya que hemos concluido las presentaciones formales, me gustaría que llevara mis inversiones en el mundo mágico y muggle. Confío en que invertirá en todo el callejón Diagon y Knockturn. También quiero tener control en los medios de comunicación. Por otro lado el ministerio de magia, poco importa, ya que la magia familiar impregna muchos de los departamentos que lo forman. Quisiera que me mandara extractos bancarios cada mes sobre como marchan las inversiones y que el banco se lleve un 10% de las ganancias y usted un 15%.-** Dijo Harrison con una cara seria a su gerente de cuentas. Si bien el pobre Griphook tenia una expresión atónita en cuanto a los beneficios que ambos sacarían de las futuras inversiones e incluso doblar o triplicar el oro de la familia Peverell.

Griphook hizo chasquear los dedos para convocar un contrato mágico en el que se aseguró de buscar posibles empresas, tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mágico y los porcentajes que Harrison le había dicho para beneficio del banco y el gerente de cuentas. Evocando una pluma de sangre se la paso al joven que tenia delante para que firmara.

Echando una firma rápida con su nuevo nombre y apellido, procedió a poner el sello de la mas noble y mas antigua casa de Peverell en el contrato, para hacerlo oficial.

Con otra ligera inclinación de cabeza y unas despedidas corteses, el joven Peverell se marchó del banco con una enorme sonrisa de triunfo plasmada en su rostro.

El callejón era oscuro y sombrío, con un toque malvado y siniestro, todo lo que Harrison podría representar ya que no era tan bueno como la gente pudiera pensar. Mirando hacia ambos lados del oscuro callejón, fue mirando las tiendas que había por doquier. Tiendas de túnicas para magos prominentes, pensó que sería bueno hacerse con un guardarropa antes de ir a la tienda de varas, pero por otra parte necesitaría donde guardar sus compras, por ello se dirigió hacia la tienda de baúles que había un poco mas al fondo del callejón.

Entrando en la tienda y yendo directamente al dependiente, le encargó un baúl de 7 compartimentos y otro de 14.

\- Lo siento niño, pero no vendemos a críos maleducados…

\- Verá, soy un Lord, y si no me da lo que requiero en este instante.- Dijo Harrison con una mascara perfecta de sangre pura, levantando la mano derecha, en el cual llevaba sus anillos de Lord y heredero. - Tendré que decir que su tienda deja mucho que desear, ¿Nos entendemos?- Cuestionó con un ligero tono oscuro al vendedor.

\- P-Por supuesto mi Lord, le traeré los baúles enseguida.- Con eso dicho se marchó a la trastienda en busca del pedido que le habían hecho.

Volviendo con los dos baúles levitando detrás de él, explicó al joven Lord de que se componían los compartimentos.

\- Verá mi Lord, el de los 7 compartimentos tiene: un laboratorio de pociones, una biblioteca, una sala de duelo, una sala para amontonar cualquier cosa que desee, una habitación con una cama y baño y los dos últimos son compartimentos normales pero expandidos para libros de la escuela o ropa. El de 14 compartimentos se compone principalmente de lo mismo que el anterior, salvo que también tiene un invernadero para criar plantas, un laboratorio para alquimia si lo desea y los últimos 5 compartimentos para lo que usted vaya deseando y metiendo en ellos. Por supuesto puede salvaguardarlos usando una contraseña para cada compartimento.

\- Bien, cuanto le debo.

\- 1500 galeones por el de 7 y 3000 por el de 14, en total serán 4500 galeones mi Lord.- Harrison se quedó pensativo mientras observaba al hombre que tenia delante de el, si bien era cierto que no tenia idea de cuanto le costarían los baúles o como estaba la moneda actualmente en el mundo mágico, lanzó una sonda de Legeremancia invisible al hombre para ver si le estaba timando, por desgracia, era correcto en sus sospechas, el viejo bastardo quería timarle y sacarle los cuartos, así que levantando una mano, le lanzó la maldición _cruciatus_ en silencio. Tras escuchar los gritos agónicos del hombre durante un periodo de tiempo no superior a dos minutos, Harrison decidió que ya era hora.

\- Te voy a pagar 2000 galeones en total. Se que su precio es de 1500, pero me siento generoso hoy, además si corres la voz de que no se debe jugar conmigo, recomendaré tu tienda a los otros Lores y Ladies, ¿Estamos?

\- Sssi mi Lord, no volverá a suceder…

\- Eso espero, señor Goyle, si no me veré en la obligación de tener que dejar al joven Goyle huérfano y no queremos que eso ocurra, ¿Verdad?

\- No mi Lord, por favor, mi hijo no…

\- Yo no he dicho nada de tu hijo, del que estamos hablando es de ti.-

Con un movimiento de su mano sacó los dos mil galeones y los depositó encima del mostrador, recogiendo y encogiendo ambos baúles salió de la tienda para dirigirse a una tienda de ropa y hacerse con un guardarropa completo, con túnicas de gala, formales, de diario y ropa normal de vestir con los colores negro, verde, rojo y azul oscuro.

Después de la tienda de ropa, se dirigió hacia la tienda de varas, o mejor dicho la tienda del hacedor de varas. Allí pudo observar todo tipo de materiales con cierta fascinación, había muchos tipos de maderas desconocidas para él, frascos con lo que parecían partes de los animales mágicos y algunos con sangre. También había piedras preciosas y metales por doquier, Harrison se preguntaba, porque una vara necesitaría algún metal como núcleo o hecha de ese mismo material.

El fabricante de varas era un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo castaño rojizo, barba rala que adornaba un rostro alegre de ver a un potencial cliente. Era de mediana estatura con una musculatura fuerte. Sus ojos de color gris amenazaban tormenta si se enfurecía y despedía un aura tormentosa, cosa que le venia bien dada la ubicación de su tienda.

Inclinando la cabeza ligeramente en señal de aprobación en la vestimenta del joven que había entrado en su tienda se dirigió a él por su titulo.

\- ¿En que puedo ayudarle, Joven Lord? ¿A venido a por su primera varita o segunda?- Preguntó el hacedor de varas.

\- Nada de eso, hacedor de varas. He venido a que me cree una vara.

\- ¿Wandcrafter? Eso le saldrá un poco caro, mi Lord.

\- El dinero es lo de menos. Espero, además de la creación de la vara que me aconseje si debo unir la vara de mi familia a la que usted cree.

\- ¿Un ritual de unión de varas? Espera ¿Has dicho varas? ¿Eres hechicero?- Pregunto el tendero con una cara de pura incredulidad.

Con una sonrisa que amenazaba con dividir su rostro, Harrison asintió con la cabeza en señal afirmativa.

\- Entonces acompáñame al interior de la tienda para que pueda ver que maderas e ingredientes utilizaremos para tu vara.

\- Bien.- Caminaron un corto camino hacia el interior de la tienda, donde estaba el almacén con los frascos y maderas mas raros que podría encontrar.

Haciendo una señal el tendero hacia el joven Lord de que posara sus manos y dejara fluir su magia libremente alrededor de las maderas primero, luego los núcleos y por ultimo las piedras mágicas. Harrison extendió ambas manos concentrándose en dejar fluir su aura por primera vez en publico. El aura de Harrison era oscura con un tinte verdoso que salia despedida de él. El tendero podía observar con cierta fascinación como Harrison sin problemas iba moviéndose con su magia alrededor del almacén, hasta que se detuvo en una madera, que el propio tendero no podría creer si no lo vio.

\- Esa madera es de sauce boxeador, me costó mucho cogerla…- Se vio interrumpido al notar que justo al lado, una madera de un saúco milenario, fue elegida también por la magia del joven delante de él. - Increíble, maderas de un saúco milenario y sauce boxeador. Bien ve a los núcleos a continuación.-

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Harrison se trasladó a los frascos que contenían dichos núcleos. Primero fue a parar a uno con una sustancia liquida y concentrada que despedía magia negra, después su magia se encargó del resto, con un tirón le llevó hacia un estante donde había colmillos largos y amarillentos y frascos donde parecía haber fibras de color rojo oscuro. El tendero por mucho que se restregara los ojos con las manos y se pellizcara el brazo, no podía dejar de alucinar ante la elección de ingredientes que veía.

Primero eligió, no, su magia eligió las maderas mas poderosas que había en el mundo mágico. Después los vinieron los núcleos, sangre de dementor primero, cosa que cuesta mucho, pero mucho conseguir. Se necesita un buen nigromante para conseguir un poco de su sangre, y encima es muy cara conseguirla, dado que la mayoría de los dementores del mundo están contratados por el ministerio de magia británico. Después su magia se hizo cargo y fue directamente a los colmillos de Basilisco mas antiguos que tenia. Y por ultimo fibra de corazón de un grifo anciano. La vara que fuera a crear iba a ser la mas poderosa que creara en su vida. Muchos matarían por una como esa. Esto indicaba que el joven Lord delante de él iba a ser muy poderoso, mas que Albus Dumbledore y Lord Voldemort.

\- Ah, y una gota de mi sangre también, para que solo yo pueda utilizarla, supongo que sabrás el ritual correspondiente.

\- Por supuesto mi Lord, a continuación por favor, elija las piedras de poder para completar su vara.- Para su mayor fascinación, el joven delante de él no se inmutó, salvo que levantó un dedo hacia arriba de la cabeza del tendero y señalo una piedra negruzca con tintes plateados que brillaba a la luz de las velas.

¡No lo podía creer! ¡Adamantium! La magia del chico eligió Adamantium para su piedra de poder. La vara ya en si poderosa ahora seria indestructible ya que pensaba recubrirla con el raro metal.

\- De acuerdo joven Lord, tardare unas pocas horas en tenerla lista, si quiere puede dar una vuelta por el callejón o ir a los otros callejones que están mas arriba de Diagon.

\- No, esperaré aquí. De todas formas tengo que clasificar los recuerdos de este momento.- Contestó con un tono de voz indiferente.

Evocando una silla de cuero negro, se sentó en ella, mientras que el fabricante de varas se dedicó a su labor.

Mas tarde, después de seis horas de arduo trabajo y mucho calor para derretir la maldita piedra de Adamantium, tuvo la vara lista. De once catorce centímetros, de color negro con tintes plateados y rojo sangre, el tendero tenía delante de él una de las varas mas poderosas de la historia. Dándose la vuelta para avisar al joven Lord de que su vara estaba lista, se llevo una sorpresa al descubrir que ya estaba de pie, observando con atención clara la vara situada encima de la mesa.

\- Bien, podría cogerla y darle una ola, mi Lord.- Dijo el tendero con una cara que decía claramente lo impaciente que estaba por ver los resultados.

\- Por supuesto, pero antes.- Sacó la vara de saúco de su antebrazo y se la mostró al tendero para que la observara. - Quisiera que haga el ritual de fusión de varas, sino, me temo que la vara que ha echo para mi, no funcionara del todo bien con mi magia.- Le comentó Harrison como si estuviera hablando del tiempo.

El tendero por mucho que mirara y mirara al joven delante de él, no podía seguir creyendo lo que veía y escuchaba. Le estaba insinuando que la vara todavía no estaba completa y le estaba ofreciendo la vara de su familia para que las fusionara.

Pero mirando la vara de mas de cerca, palideció por completo el pobre tendero. Delante tenia la otra de las varas mas poderosas del mundo. La vara de saúco, la de los cuentos de hadas. Con una mirada hacia el anillo de Lord, se dio cuenta de que era un Peverell, comprendiendo el alcance del futuro poder que tendría, cogió la vara que le ofrecían y la sangre del joven Harrison en un vial y procedió con el ritual de unión de varas y sangre. Después de unas dos largas horas, en lo que debía de ser rápido y conciso, fue lento y mucho mas conciso dado que no quería cometer ningún error.

Cuando se hubieron fusionado las varas, hubo un gran destello de color negro plateado y rojizo sangre y dio a conocer la nueva vara de los mismos colores, pero con los patrones runa de la vara de saúco dibujados en ella.

\- ¡Bien hecho fabricante de varas!- Y con ello la recogió con una muestra de respeto y temor por lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

Con un gran pico de magia que se pudo sentir en todo el callejón Diagon y Knockturn y un ligero temblor de tierra que movió toda la tienda, vara y hechicero se unieron para siempre. Con una mirada de clara incredulidad en el rostro del tendero por el poder desprendido, abría y cerraba la boca como un pez, sin poder decir palabra por su creación.

\- Cuanto le debo, señor.

\- Ssson 500 galeones por la vara, mi Lord.

\- Ten 1000, te lo has ganado y por favor, podría darme también una funda de vara.

\- Para la muñeca o cintura mi Lord.

\- Para los dos sitios. De momento la llevaré en la cintura, aunque creo que será mejor en la muñeca.

\- Para las fundas invita la casa.

\- Gracias, señor…

\- Black, Regulus Black, joven Lord.- Dijo uno de los herederos a la familia Black con un arco elegante hacia Harrison.

Con otro arco, Harrison salió de la tienda mirando con una gran sonrisa siniestra en su rostro. Pronto sabrían de sus proezas y Dumbledore tendría una ligera idea del error que cometió, pero primero debía comer algo, ya que su estomago rugía por el hambre.

Caminando de vuelta a Diagon, pasó de nuevo al Caldero Chorreante y se fue a sentar en una mesa al fondo del Pub.

Cuando terminó de comer Harrison se preguntó si debía de ir directamente a cumplir su venganza o esperar al menos un par de días y ver por sí mismo como estaba el estado del Castillo Peverell. Pensando rápidamente ya que el dueño del bar, Tom, había dicho que se llamaba, le estaba lanzando miradas calculadoras o estaba a punto de llamar a los aurores. Tomando la decisión de esperar al menos unos días para quemar Privet Drive a las cenizas, pagó por su cuenta y volvió al Callejón Diagon para tomar su anillo traslado a su hogar ancestral.

Cuando reapareció, lo hizo en un hall de entrada que daba a un inmenso prado y en medio de él, estaba ubicado un gran castillo medieval que se alzaba imponente sobre los terrenos. Detrás del Castillo y bordeándolo había unos inmensos bosques, en lo que presume Harrison lleno de magnificas criaturas mágicas y no mágicas. Un poco mas a la derecha, había un pequeño lago, del cual en el centro había una pequeña isla o un islote.

Las puertas de entrada del castillo eran de magnifico roble con la cresta Peverell tallada en ambas puertas. Dando un paso hacia delante, se cortó por enésima vez en el día, la mano y reclamó con una voz potente y segura, el castillo.

\- Yo Harrison Markus Peverell, de la muy antigua y muy noble casa de Peverell, reclamo mi hogar ancestral. Así sea.- Hubo un resplandor blanquecino y opaco, cuando las puertas y la magia del ambiente le dieron la bienvenida al nuevo Lord Peverell.

Pasando dentro del castillo, no pudo solo mirar impresionado la entrada, decorada con innumerables mosaicos de batallas antiguas y hermosos cuadros de imponentes fortalezas a lo largo de la historia Peverell. Adentrándose poco a poco en la sala, empezó a reír en lo que parecía una risa medio histérica, dado que solo el hall de entrada era tan grande o incluso mas que la casucha en la que vivía anteriormente.

Dando un chasquido con los dedos, se apareció un elfo domestico vestido con lo que parecía una chaqueta y pantalones negros, con la cresta Peverell en el lado derecho del pecho del pequeño ser. El elfo se le quedó mirando unos instantes como si le estuviera analizando, para luego inclinarse con respeto y darle la bienvenida.

Harrison le empezó a preguntar acerca del estado del castillo y los terrenos, los elfos domésticos que vivían en el castillo y lo mas importante para él, la biblioteca y la sala de los cuadros mágicos donde sus antepasados estaban retratados.

El elfo le preguntó si antes quería dar un paseo para investigar lo que tenia el castillo, amablemente se ofreció a llevar al joven Lord, por una guía alrededor de todas las inmensas plantas y habitaciones que tenían.

A medida que avanzaban por su guía "turística" del castillo, Tomy, que así se llamaba el elfo, le notificó que tenían cuatro laboratorios de pociones distintos. Dos de ellos en las mazmorras y otros dos en la torre norte. Un laboratorio de alquimia en el cual no se usaba a menudo por un antiguo Lord que se intereso por dicho tema. Tres salas de duelo plenamente equipadas con maniquíes de practica. Salas impresionantes donde podría practicar su manejo en la nigromancia y las runas antiguas.

Las habitaciones estaban distribuidas alrededor de tres plantas, ni siquiera se preguntó cuantas tenían. Tomy le informó que las habitaciones estaban en lo que se conoce como replicas de las salas comunes del castillo de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

El castillo Peverell tenia dos torres de las cuales en una de ellas estaban ubicados los laboratorios de pociones y en la otra era una sala como de trono y en la que se podía ver los terrenos perfectamente. Por los pasillos y por todas las salas había estatuas de seres mitológicos que en los sueños mas remotos de los magos aparecían, Tomy le contó que servían de protección al castillo en caso de que lo atacaran. Finalmente le llevó a donde estaba la piedra angular de la fortaleza, ya que no podría llamarse castillo por mucho mas que quisiera.

La piedra angular es donde se seleccionaba o se metían las salas mágicas que protegerían el hogar ancestral. La piedra era bastante grande, ya que a simple vista mediría por lo menos dos metros y medio y estaba tallada en muchos tipos de runas, que a lo largo de los siglos, los distintos Lores y familiares Peverell fueron añadiendo.

Con un corte de su mano, la posó en la piedra para que lo reconociera y se activaran las salas de protección, de limpieza y de reconocimiento de firmas mágicas y otras cosas.

Con un brillo tenue, la piedra reconoció a Harrison como el dueño del hogar y las salas del castillo.

\- Bien Tomy, preséntame ahora a los demás elfos. Mas adelante iré añadiendo mas salas.

\- Como ordene, maestro Peverell.- Ambos elfo y maestro volvieron a lo que es el salón del sol, donde estaban ubicados los cuadros de la familia Peverell, pero cuando llegaron, Harrison se llevó una grata sorpresa, ya que no solo estaban los cuadros Peverell, sino que también estaban los cuadros Slytherin y Potter.

En la parte de Slytherin estaban las sub-familias Gaunt. Y en la parte de Potter, por raro que parezca, también estaba la familia Griffindor.

Para Harrison era algo raro, porque no pensaba que la linea de Griffindor se caso con la linea Peverell. Pero dando un encogimiento leve de hombros, le indicó al elfo en jefe que llamara al resto de elfos domésticos.

Cuando aparecieron, se llevo otra sorpresa, había tres, nada mas que tres elfos domésticos en avanzada edad.

\- ¿Son estos todos los elfos domésticos que tengo?

\- Si maestro.

\- ¿A que os dedicáis?

\- Mipsy se dedica a las cocinas, maestro.

\- Mopsy, que soy hermana de Mipsy se dedica a limpiar el castillo.

\- Mupsy se dedica a los invernaderos, maestro.

\- Y tu Tomy, eres el jefe encargado de los tres.- Cuestionó Harrison con cara de palo.

\- En efecto maestro.- Dijo Tomy con una inclinación exagerada, rozando su larga nariz contra el suelo.

\- Toma esta bolsa y contrata mas elfos domésticos en mi nombre, por lo menos unos diez mas o los que consideres oportuno para que mantengan limpio y ordenado el castillo, sus terrenos y todas las habitaciones. También me gustaría que comprarais cualquier tipo de provisiones, tanto para comer, como para preparar pociones para su uso futuro.

\- Entiendo maestro, pero si se me permite, la contratación de elfos domésticos cuesta 100 galeones por elfo, si queréis 10 os costará 1000, dadme el oro directamente, ya que no somos dignos de tanta confianza.- Dijo Tomy humildemente.

Con un suspiro de resignación, evocó mil galeones de la bolsa y se los entregó a su elfo en jefe para contratar nuevos elfos domésticos.

Después de que el elfo desapareciera, a la elfina que se encargaba de las cocinas le entrego 200 galeones para que comprara comida y bebida para el mes. A su otro elfo, le entrego el dinero suficiente para que reabriera los invernaderos y los fuera preparando para cuando llegara la ayuda de los demás elfos.

Con un suspiro se fue al cuarto de los cuadros mágicos para buscar a su mentor Markus, y contarle sus progresos.

A pesar de que le tenia que contar sus progresos, todavía le quedaba un ritual de sangre por hacer. Uno que no quería, pero que era necesario para que su maestro lo reconociera como su aprendiz. Se tenia que cortar la palma de la mano y dar un cántico en latín, del cual llamaría al poder que tenia encerrado a Markus o una reminiscencia de él en su sangre, para luego devolverlo en su totalidad a su cuadro y poder continuar con su formación. Si bien es cierto que los demás retratos se turnarían en las demás ramas de la magia que había así como: Transfiguración, artes oscuras, defensa contra las artes oscuras, encantamientos, encantador, creación de hechizos, hechicería, pociones, alquimia, runas, aritmancia, astrología, herbología y nigromancia por supuesto. También recibiría la educación que todo sangre pura se le daba, etiqueta y política. Algunos le enseñarían el arte de la guerra y la planificación junto con estrategia. Otros podrían enseñarle a cuidado de criaturas mágicas. En fin tenia mucho que lograr en poco tiempo, ya que tenia 9 años y unos meses y le quedaban 2 años para ir a Hogwarts y presentarse adecuadamente a la sociedad sangre pura y al Wizengamot.

Lo primero de todo, tendría que hacerse el ritual de sangre en el cuadro de Markus, ya le había dicho que sin ese ritual, no reconocería a Harrison como tal, puesto que el estaba en su sangre y su mente y el del cuadro habría conocido al último Peverell vivo. Yendo hacia la sala del sol o la sala de entrenamiento teórico como la llamaría al principio, se encontró con todos los Peverell, Slytherin, Gaunt y Potter en su conjunto. Habría algunos cuadros que faltaban, pero lo atribuía a que o bien eran directores de Hogwarts y no crearon sus cuadros en sus casas o bien que se perdieron esos cuadros en otras propiedades.

Mientras buscaba el retrato de Markus en silencio, se iba maravillando con los retratos que lo saludaban. Pasó el de una joven pareja que databa de la fecha de 1500 a 1599. Tendría que ir mas adelante, pensó que sería normal ya que Markus en su entrenamiento, le dijo que él era antiguo, pero no que tan antiguo era. También pensó en pedir ayuda de los retratos y luego buscar a sus padres, por si acaso estaban en algún lugar. Por una parte no estaba deseando llegar a conocer a sus padres, por si sus retratos no estaban orgullosos en lo que se había convertido y en lo que se convertiría siguiendo la magia familiar. Llegó a un retrato de una dama vestida con un vestido impresionante verde jade con grabados rúnicos en sus surcos. La mujer era morena con un busto considerablemente para que un adolescente se sonrojara mirándola. Sus ojos eran como los suyos, de un verde pero mas opaco, seria un verde bosque. Su piel blanquecina, decía que la mujer fue una Ladie de alta cuna.

\- Perdone, mi Ladie, por casualidad no sabrá donde se ubica el cuadro de Markus Peverell, Maestro Nigromante.- Pidió Harrison en un tono educado mirando directamente a los ojos de la mujer.

La mujer de bellos ojos, se le quedó mirando durante unos momentos como si estuviera estudiándolo lentamente, hasta que se dio cuenta de los anillos que llevaba en ambas manos.

\- Veo que eres un joven Lord, dime muchacho ¿Como te llamas y que edad tienes?

\- Disculpe mis modales, mi Ladie, mi nombre es Harrison Markus Peverell y tengo 9años.

\- ¿Como es posible que a tu edad hayas podido reclamar el Señorío de Peverell?

\- Debido a ciertos infortunios del destino, mis padres fueron asesinados cuando tenia un año de edad, hasta que gracias al destino, desbloquee el poder que todo Peverell tiene en la sangre, gracias al ritual de Markus y me enteré de mi posición y títulos. De otra forma seguiría viviendo con mis sucios parientes muggles.- Harrison pudo escuchar que todos los retratos daban exclamaciones de asombro ante las palabras dichas por el joven. Pareciera que en vez de un niño, era mas bien un joven adulto. Por otra parte escuchó lo que parecía un gruñido y un grito de indignación de retratos que estaban mas al frente, los que eran de una edad mas moderna.

\- Veo- Dijo la joven mujer. - El retrato que buscas no está muy lejos, querido. Camina recto y cuenta cincuenta retratos mas y encontraras el que buscas. Debes venir a mi para contarme mas sobre esos sucios muggles, dime ¿Sabes etiqueta mágica?

\- No mucha mi Ladie, solo la básica para reclamar mis títulos y propiedades en Gringotts.

\- No te preocupes Harrison, yo y las demás Ladies que estamos en esta sala, te enseñaremos etiqueta. Ahora no hagas esperar mas a Markus y ve querido.- Con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, le despidió momentáneamente ya que estaba segura de que volvería en algún momento pronto, dado sus lecciones de etiqueta eran muy importantes para todo caballero que se precie y ningún Lord Peverell dejaría en vergüenza su noble casa, de eso se aseguraría, mira que vivir con muggles.

Llegando a su destino, Harrison dio una enorme sonrisa a su mentor que ya sabía lo que venía a continuación. Markus diseñó específicamente el ritual para que cuando su heredero y aprendiz, llegara el momento, los conocimientos que tenia de su sangre se fusionaran con los de su retrato y así poder ayudar a quien le hiciera la segunda parte de dicho ritual.

\- Imagino que tu eres mi aprendiz en tu mente y sangre.- No preguntó sino que afirmo con una sonrisa que llegaba a sus ojos.

\- Si Markus, mi nombre registrado es Harrison Markus Peverell, mi antiguo nombre sin embargo era Harry James Potter, pero reabsorbí las casas de Slytherin y Potter a la casa de Peverell.- Contestó Harrison felizmente.

\- Entonces comienza, Harrison Peverell. Me honras con tu segundo nombre, como cada aprendiz debe honrar a su maestro. Comienza con el ritual, hijo y luego descansa, podremos hablar mañana cuando estés descansado.- Y así Harrison comenzó evocando una daga ritual y un cántico en latín que se creía extinto del conocimiento humano. Haciéndose un corte no muy profundo pero si bastante largo, que le llegaba hasta la muñeca, a mediados del canto, Harrison dijo el nombre completo suyo y de su maestro e impregnó con su sangre y magia el retrato que tenía delante. Gracias a la magia familiar, cualquier tipo de magia que se hiciera en el Castillo Peverell, estaría enmascarado para que el ministerio de magia no lo detectara, también era posible dado a la cantidad de magia que impregnaba el ambiente.

Después de unos momentos de silencio y de resplandor verde oscuro, el retrato volvió a la normalidad. Abriendo lentamente los ojos, Markus se quedó mirando a su aprendiz, que tenia una expresión de angustia por si no le había salido correctamente el ritual.

\- Enhorabuena Harrison, el ritual a salido a la perfección, recuerdo todo lo que hemos discutido y te he enseñado. Ahora debo pedirte un ultimo favor, y es que me lleves al atril en el centro de todos los retratos para que les pueda informar, que a partir de ahora aprenderás todo lo que te podamos enseñar y que te debemos jurar lealtad a ti solo, como eres nuestro Lord Peverell.

\- De acuerdo Markus.- Dijo Harrison con una voz cansada de toda la magia que había vivido hoy. Cogiendo el retrato con las dos manos, se dio cuenta de que sería mas fácil si lo llevaba flotando a su lado, por ello chasqueó los dedos y el retrato se descolgó y se puso a su lado.

El resto de retratos vieron como hizo magia sin varita y se quedaron impresionados, lo que no sabían era que no era un mago sino un hechicero y que tenia las tres reliquias que hicieron los hermanos nigromantes.

Cuando Markus estuvo en el centro de la habitación, llamó la atención de todos los retratos y los elfos domésticos que habían vuelto de sus quehaceres.

\- Yo Markus Antonius Peverell, Gran Maestro Nigromante de la familia, reconozco a Harrison Markus Peverell, como Lord y señor de este castillo y a partir de este momento le debemos lealtad única hacia él. Las otras lealtades que se hayan hecho a lo largo de la historia, quedan atrás, porque hoy tenemos nuevo Lord y señor.- Dijo Markus a los retratos que asentían en señal de respeto hacia Harrison, aunque algunos asentían en señal de cariño y anhelo, que esos mas tarde descubriría que son los retratos de sus padres y abuelos paternos. Markus continuó contando la historia de Harrison como la sabían ambos, incluyendo el despertar en la sangre y el aprendizaje cuando estaba en éxtasis. Cuando hubo terminado, Harrison ordenó a los elfos que le prepararan el baño, una cena caliente y ligera y por ultimo sus habitaciones para retirarse a dormir.

Despidiéndose de Markus y el resto de retratos, Harrison fue primero al baño a darse una ducha rápida y cenar, para después irse a dormir, ya que al día siguiente tenia muchas cosas que hacer, entre otras, hacer pagar a sus odiosos parientes muggles su estancia en su casa.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Harrison despertó en su gigante cama de matrimonio, con las mantas mas calentitas que había tenido en su corta vida, por un momento se preguntó donde estaba, pero pronto recordó los acontecimientos acaecidos el día anterior. Con una sonrisa se dirigió al cuarto de baño que tenía al lado para darse una ducha y vestirse.

Cuando salio del baño se fue al comedor donde ya le esperaba un desayuno inglés completo.

Tendría que hablar con los elfos domésticos para que le sirvieran comida mas saludable y no tanta grasa que luego tendría que quemar haciendo ejercicio. Si bien pensaba que el ejercicio era cosa de muggles, su mentor Markus le dijo que le vendría bien para canalizar mayor magia y ser mas potente. También le contó que no se cansaría tanto en los duelos que seguro se batiría.

Cogiendo el periódico amarillento tan raro que tenía delante de él, se puso a mirar las noticias a ver si veía algo interesante.

Cuando por fin terminó su desayuno, llamo al elfo doméstico en jefe, Tomy, para que le presentara los elfos que compró el día anterior.

\- Tomy, preséntame los elfos que te mande que contrataras por favor.- Pensó que si bien ser cortés con su subordinado no mataría, le respetaría mas.

Con un chasquido se presentaron diez elfos domésticos y el elfo en jefe.

\- Maestro Peverell, estos son Dobby, Winky, Bo, Lala y Dipsy. Dobby y Winky son elfos personales que se encargaran de tus cuartos y de usted. Bo es una elfina que ayudara en la cocina. Lala y Dipsy son elfinas encargadas de la preparación de los jardines y su mantenimiento. Los siguientes elfos se dedicarán al resto de las tareas que les vaya asignando. Se llaman Cor, Gimli, Lego, Maxy y Vala.- Presentó Tomy a su maestro con una reverencia y cada elfo que fue presentado, también hizo reverencia a su vez.

\- Bien Tomy, has hecho un buen trabajo. Como primera orden del día, ninguno de vosotros tiene permitido autoinflingirse algún daño como castigo. Si se necesita castigar a un elfo, venís a mi y yo elegiré el tipo de castigo que se tomará. Os podéis marchar todos excepto Tomy, Dobby y Winky.- Con una reverencia y murmullos de "gracias joven maestro" se fueron yendo a ejercer sus tareas.

\- Tomy, para ti tengo una tarea que encomendarte y una pregunta muy importante. Primero la pregunta, ¿El anillo de Lord sirve tanto para ir en una dirección como en la otra?

\- No entiendo maestro, ¿A que se refiere?- Pregunto el elfo con una clara confusión adornando su viejo rostro.

\- Si veras, el anillo sirve para trasladarme desde una ubicación X al castillo, si quisiera ir desde el castillo hasta, digamos un pueblo muggle, ¿Podría servir como traslador?

\- Creo que si mi Lord, pero solo si has estado de antemano allí y piensa con claridad a donde te quieres dirigir y tienes que decir con claridad el nombre del lugar.

\- Perfecto Tomy, ahora viene la parte mas importante. Tienes que ir a la calle de Privet Drive, en el numero 4, ahí hay una casa de muggles que tienen que pagar por atormentarme durante muchos años, me gustaría que los vigilaras y me dijeras cuando estén todos en la casa, para aparecerme allí. Y que no te vea nadie, si hay algún mago o hechicero, enmascara tu firma, que no te reconozcan. ¿Has entendido?

\- Si maestro, se hará como dice. Que tenga un buen día.- Con un chasquido suave se desvaneció en el aire para ir a cumplir con su mandato.

\- Para ti Winky, necesito que vayas al callejón Diagon y compres esta lista de libros de historia. También deseo que compres todos los libros requeridos en Hogwarts desde primer año hasta séptimo año en las materias normales. En las optativas compra de runas y aritmancia. Toma 1000 galeones, no se si te irá con eso. Después vuelve y déjalos en mi alcoba.

Y tu Dobby, necesito que vayas al callejón Knockturn y compres todo un kit de preparación de pociones e ingredientes para lo básico tener en casa. También para una regeneración de sangre, eso nunca viene mal. Después ve a la tienda que hay al lado, venden partes de criaturas mágicas y compra un pack para rituales de nivel principiante y medio. Toma 2000 galeones.- Instruyó a los elfos y ambos con un chasquido de los dedos se fueron a cumplir con lo que les pidió su maestro.

Tomando un suspiro se dirigió hacia el cuarto de los retratos, donde hablaría con Markus sobre como proceder ahora que había completado una fase del plan.

\- Harrison.- Llamó una voz de mujer. Cuando se giró, Harrison se encontró con los retratos de un hombre moreno con el pelo revuelto y los ojos de color avellana y una mujer con el pelo rojizo y los mismos ojos que él. En sus etiquetas, ponían los nombres de James Charlus Peverell y Lilian Rose Peverell, sus padres.

\- Hola madre, padre.- Saludó Harrison con una ligera inclinación de cabeza a ambos retratos. Si bien no sabía como sentirse al ver por primera vez a sus padres, desde el día en el que fue Voldemort a matarlos, pensó que no podía echar de menos a alguien que no había conocido. También es cierto que ahora los tenia a ellos, a Markus y al resto de todos los retratos y los elfos domésticos y no estaría nunca mas solo. Por otro lado los sentimientos que poseía de anhelo por conocerlos mejor, su vida y sus obras, le vendría bien.

Por ello se quedó un rato a conocer a sus padres, hablando de multitud de cosas, así como porque estaba en primer lugar en el castillo, como fue posible que se llamaran de nuevo Peverell, quien le educó cuando ellos murieron en el ataque, cuando les habló de Petunia y Vernon se llevaron el cabreo de sus vidas y despotricaron contra el par de muggles. También hablaron de la formación que iba a seguir, de que le gustaría convertirse en un maestro nigromante y runa. Seguir con la tradición sangre pura y el Wizengamot e invertir el oro de la familia para duplicar los ingresos. Hablaron de las infancias de sus padres, de Hogwarts y las casas en las que estaban, de las asignaturas favoritas y los empleos que eligieron para cuando salieron de Hogwarts, de la guerra y de la Orden del Fénix, liderada por Albus Dumbledore. Hablaron durante horas, hasta que las tripas de Harrison sonaron y decidió ir a tomar un almuerzo rápido y volver a hablar con Markus finalmente.

Después del almuerzo tardío, culpa de su larga conversación con sus padres, Harrison fue directamente a hablar con Markus para discutir sus planes de estudio durante los próximos dos años.

Viendo que muchos de los cuadros parecían tener un cierto interés en educarlo sobre los diversos temas en los que eran maestros e incluso se les daba muy bien, decidieron entre todos que a la semana recibiría un par de horas de clases.

Los Lunes tendría clase de nigromancia por la mañana con Markus. Después del almuerzo, con Salazar Peverell, fundador de la casa Slytherin, tendría clases de pociones y magia de Parsel. Después de comer iría con la bella Morgana Peverell y el resto de las damas para que le dieran etiqueta. Antioch, Cadmus e Ignotus, le enseñarían las diversas runas y sus aplicaciones en la nigromancia. Su madre decidió aportar su granito de arena, así pues decidió enseñarle encantamientos.

Para la parte práctica de la herbología le enseñaría la esposa de Salazar, una bruja un poco hosca pero muy bien parecida. En transfiguraciones, su padre y sus abuelos le ancharia una mano, al menos en las transfiguraciones dedicadas a la evocación de mobiliario y demás, para la parte de duelos y batallas, se decidió que Godric Peverell le enseñaría eso. Artes oscuras sería impartido por cada retrato Peverell, salvo los antiguos Potter, ya que no las practicaban muy a menudo. Para Aritmancia y creación de hechizos, se le enseñaría por Marius Peverell, un antiguo Hechicero de la familia, al igual que él. También se dedicaría a aprender la magia antigua que todo buen hechicero debía de conocer, así como la antigua religión, que si bien, se podía hacer sin vara, con una los hechizos, encantamientos, rituales rúnicos etc, saldrían mas poderosos al ser un catalizador entre la antigua religión y el lanzador.

Markus le instruyó que para la nigromancia práctica debería de cazar algunos muggles para su uso y llevarlos a las mazmorras, en los calabozos los mantendría con vida y cuando necesitara uno o dos para sus prácticas, sería sacarlos y "jugar" con ellos.

Harrison pensó en que muggles no echarían de menos en su mundo y se decidió por cazar mendigos y maleantes, lo que la "buena" sociedad muggle desecha todos los días.

Para mas tarde, cuando iba a pedir la merienda, Tomy su elfo en jefe se presentó ante él y le dijo que los muggles que estaba vigilando, habían llegado a su casa y que estaban todos viendo una caja de la que salían imágenes en movimiento. Los retratos mas antiguos que no sabían o conocían lo que era una televisión, se quedaron pasmados, antes de que Lily se pusiera a explicar lo que era.

Con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, cogió su vara y se despidió momentáneamente de Markus.

\- Tomy, llévame.- Ordenó a su elfo con ansiedad.

Cuando aparecieron delante del numero 4 de Privet Drive, Harrison sin vara se echó encantamientos para enmascarar su firma mágica y su olor. Su olor por si acaso Dumbledore se enteraba y decidía usar Hombres Lobo para su búsqueda.

Mirando por un breve momento las salas de sangre que rodeaban la casa muggle, Harrison sonrío por lo manipulativo que era el viejo. A parte de las salas de sangre habitual para proteger desde el exterior, había encantamientos y maldiciones compulsión bastante avanzados. Un encantamiento de redirección de correo y encantamientos de seguimiento si atravesabas la puerta y eras únicamente Harrison.

Con un leve movimiento de su muñeca, deshizo los fuertes encantamientos, pero no las salas de sangre que estaban atadas a él, ya que se protegía de la interferencia del ministerio al hacer "magia accidental".

Con un audible suspiro, abrió la puerta mágicamente y entro en lo que una vez llamó casa, aunque ya no lo llamara hogar, las salas seguían en pie, tendría que pasar un año o la destrucción de dicha casa para que ya no estuvieran presentes las malditas salas de sangre. Caminando hacia el comedor encontró a su "queridísima" familia viendo la televisión como si fueran meros zombies sin cerebro. Dando un carraspeo de garganta y moviendo la mano en dirección al televisor, echó una fuerte maldición destruyéndolo por completo y llamando así la atención de sus tíos y primo.

Viendo las caras que tenían de pura incredulidad y miedo en sus rostros, vieron la sonrisa siniestra que fue apareciendo lentamente en la cara de su sobrino.

\- Es hora de pagar, "querida familia".- Dijo Harrison arrastrando las palabras lentamente, mientras que sacaba la vara y ésta zumbaba de poder contenido entre su mano y dedos. Relamiéndose los labios en la anticipación, zumbó la vara en dirección de sus parientes y los petrificó en silencio. Cuando cayeron al suelo, empezó a pasear alrededor de la habitación y se dirigió a ellos.

\- Esto es lo que va a pasar a continuación, me voy a divertir con vosotros y practicar mi magia un rato. Después voy a sellaros en la casa para que no podáis escapar y cuando me vaya, esta casa con vosotros dentro estallareis en llamas. Me quedaré fuera, para oír la bella música de vuestros gritos de súplica y dolor, para mas tarde desaparecer para siempre del barrio. ¿Alguna pregunta?- Viendo que no podían hablar por el encantamiento de unión del cuerpo, sonrío. - ¿No? Bueno empecemos.-

El primero en pagar su retribución fue su tío Vernon, al cual empezó a torturarle con la _cruciatus_ y otras maldiciones oscuras como la _rompe huesos, hervidor de la sangre, licuefacción de órganos, y la maldición Imperius_ la cual le hizo que cogiera un cuchillo y cortara a su propio hijo para comérselo. Mientras que su "querido" tío pagaba su retribución, Harrison podía ver y oír entre los sollozos de súplica y amenazas vacías de Vernon hacía él, como sus otros miembros de la "familia" se rompían de puro miedo.

No es que le gustara ver como su tío cortaba a su hijo Dudley en pedazos poco a poco, mientras que éste chirriaba como un cerdo en el matadero y luego se lo comía con lo que parecía gusto debido a la maldición Imperius. Dejando a los dos de lado, se volvió a su tía Petunia e hizo lo mismo que con su tío, pero en vez de la maldición que licua los órganos, decidió utilizar una maldición de látigo de fuego y empezar a darle latigazos en la espalda. Sus gritos de dolor y angustia eran musica para los oídos de Harrison, ya que le estaba pagando con la misma medicina que le hicieron a él durante muchos años.

Cuando se cansó del griterío de su tía y su primo, canceló la maldición Imperiusen su tío y éste vio con tremendo horror lo que le hizo a su propio hijo. Con arcadas de asco repugnante por lo que se había visto obligado a hacer, vomitó las partes del cuerpo que había comido justo al lado de su tía.

\- ¡P-p-pagarás por esto mocoso! ¡Ir-rás al infierno!- Gruñó Vernon entre arcada y arcada

\- Parece que no te gusta la comida tío. Entonces, tal vez deberíamos de cocinarla, ¿No crees? Con respecto a pagar por esto, creo que no. Como tu me decías siempre, " _a nadie le importas si mueres ahora, no tienes nada ni nadie que te proteja de mi ira"._ \- Con una ola de la vara, selló las puertas y ventanas de la casa y un fuerte chasquido, desapareció en el exterior no sin antes echar la maldición _Findfyre_.

Viendo y oyendo como su familia muggle chillaban de dolor, calor, odio y miedo ante lo inminente de su situación, respiró profundamente en el aire sobrecargado de azufre de las llamas demoniacas y desapareció para aparecer enfrente de la casa de la señora Figg, él no sabía que era un miembro de la orden de Dumbledore, pero sabía que ella no hizo nada por ayudarle, es mas a veces le daba ideas de castigos dolorosos y humillantes a su tía Petunia para que se lo infringeran a él. Ella necesitaba saber lo que era el dolor de verdad, por ello con un movimiento brusco de su vara, selló completamente la casa junto con la chimenea y la red flu. Apuntando a la gatera echó el encantamiento nórdico del fuego negro, las llamas de _Hellfyre_ atravesaron la gatera y se quedaron en la casa, impregnándola de calor abrasador y un fuego tan negro, como las profundidades del espacio. En unos pocos minutos, la dueña de la casa Arabella Figg, murió sintiendo un gran dolor al ser quemada viva y su casa con sus gatos fueron reducidos a cenizas.

Antes de que todo pasara, Harrison se desapareció nuevamente de la escena del crimen, pero no sin antes, dejar de infundir poder en las llamas, para que no se descontrolara, despues de todo no querría gastar su suministro de muggles tan pronto.

Apareciendo en su casa, no su Castillo, junto con su elfo en jefe, se volvió hacia él y le ordenó expresamente que no podía divulgar a nadie, excepto los retratos que le pidieran la descripción de lo que Harrison hizo.

Entrando en la sala de los cuadros, miró a cada uno de ellos con una cara impasible adornando sus facciones y lentamente su sonrisa de felicidad ante lo que el futuro le esperaba, habló a la sala entera con una voz fuerte, potente y segura.

\- Está hecho. Están todos muertos.- Y con esas palabras, se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su alcoba a limpiarse y lavarse.

Mas pronto que tarde, en esa misma noche, haría un ritual de limpieza para quitarse los restos de la magia de sangre que había dejado en Privet Drive, mientras que los muggles se quemaban lentamente y las sirenas de los bomberos se escuchaban desde la lejanía alertados por los vecinos que llamaron cuando vieron los primeros atisbos de las llamas, pues se pensaban que los gritos eran de una película de terror, con el volumen de la televisión tan alto. Ingenuos, no sabían lo que se había echo para ellos.

Poco sabría que al hacer ese ritual, se quitaría los encantamientos que Albus puso en su persona y los últimos vestigios de bloques en su magia desaparecerían, haciéndolo aun mas poderoso.


	4. Capítulo 3

Nota de autor: siento la tardanza del capitulo, pero la inspiración, por así decirlo, no venía. En el capítulo anterior, en un trozo de la historia, me equivoqué cuando lo pasé a otro Word, es decir, que en el que lo estoy escribiendo, todos los capítulos van juntos, y luego los paso a independientes, para así poder subirlos a Fan Fiction. Mientras que en el Word original, estaba bien, en la copia, se me pasó retocarlo y lo subí sin darme cuenta. Por ello pido disculpas y lo subo antes del titulo para que sea leído.

Este capítulo creo que es un poco de relleno, pero me pareció preciso incluirlo en la historia.

Sin más el trozo que me salió por la culata del capitulo anterior, lo pongo en cursiva para que se note que es una versión distinta.

 _\- Ssson 500 galeones por la vara, mi Lord.-_

 _Harrison se quedó pensativo durante unos momentos, 500 galeones, le pareció muy poco oro por tal obra maestra. Decidiendo que la piedra en sí debía de costar una fortuna, por el evidente nerviosismo y decepción del tendero cuando le señaló Harrison el Adamantium. Le entregó 2500 galeones por la vara y la fusión de la otra vara._

 _\- Tome, 2500 galeones, creo que es un precio mas que justo, además me gustaría una funda de vara, si pudiera ser de piel de Basilisco o Demiguise, mejor._

 _\- Para la muñeca o cintura mi Lord.- Preguntó un tendero muy conmovido por la contra oferta del joven Lord, si bien muchos no desperdiciarían un segundo en pensar que 500 galeones era mucho por la vara, éste que tenía delante pensaba que era poco._

 _\- Para los dos sitios. De momento la llevaré en la cintura, aunque creo que será mejor en la muñeca._

 _\- Para las fundas invita la casa._

 _\- Gracias, señor…_

 _\- Black, Regulus Black, joven Lord.- Dijo uno de los herederos a la familia Black con un arco elegante hacia Harrison._

 _Con otro arco, Harrison salió de la tienda mirando con una gran sonrisa siniestra en su rostro. Pronto sabrían de sus proezas y Dumbledore tendría una ligera idea del error que cometió, pero primero debía comer algo, ya que su estomago rugía por el hambre._

 _Caminando de vuelta a Diagon, pasó de nuevo al Caldero Chorreante y se fue a sentar en una mesa al fondo del Pub._

Está escrito en una letra mas pequeña, para no confundir.

Sin mas dilación el capitulo 3, espero que guste.

CAPITULO 3

PUNTOS DE VISTA, EXPLICACIONES Y RUEDA DE PRENSA.

Albus Dumbledore era un hombre feliz y sin preocupaciones aparentes. El niño Harry Potter estaba con sus parientes muggles en Privet Drive. De las bóvedas Potter, se llevaba una comisión de oro al mes por sacar dinero del fideicomiso del joven Potter, del cual también daba un poco de oro a sus mas fieles, los Weasley. En un futuro cuando el joven Harry llegara al mundo mágico, el y Molly crearian un contrato de matrimonio entre la chica Weasley mas joven y el joven Potter.

Sirius Black estaba en Azkaban por traición a los Potter aparentemente, aunque sabía que era mentira, porque él echó el Fidelius en la casa y sabía desde un principio quien era el espía en la Orden del Fénix. Su otro espía, Severus Snape, se lo había dicho.

Si, la vida de Albus Dumbledore era buena, siendo Director de Hogwarts, Jefe de magos del Wizengamot y Hechicero supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos (ICW). Tenía tres carreras y cobraba buenos sueldos al mes. El Fénix que obligó a unirse a él, llevaba tiempo sin luchar ni quejarse, eso era bueno porque al principio era un dolor de cabeza y no le dejaba pensar correctamente. Luego pasaron los años y Fawkes fue dejando de luchar y resignándose a su posición. Tampoco es que se pudiera quejar, le daba cualquier capricho que el Fénix tuviera.

Sin embargo, un día después de 8 años, algo sucedió y esas preocupaciones que no tenía le vinieron de golpe.

Estando en su casa, en el pueblo del Valle de Godric, la red flu de repente se prendió fuego y llamas verdes escarlatas, entraron a la vida. Yendo hacia la chimenea para ver quien le había llamado a su casa, Albus se agachó y esperó. Su espera no iba a ser muy larga, cuando el mismísimo ministro Fudge apareció y le dijo que urgentemente fuera a su despacho, en el ministerio de magia, algo había sucedido y necesitaba su opinión al respecto.

Con el ceño fruncido y una corazonada llena de pesar, fue primero a su despacho en Hogwarts para ver los instrumentos de monitoreo que tenia sobre el joven Harry.

Al llegar se llevó una sorpresa y susto por igual, los instrumentos de plata y platino que tenía en una mesa auxiliar, habían desaparecido. Mas bien se habían fundido con el suelo en una masa grisácea y negruzca. Para ello, las salas de Privet Drive tuvieron que ser destruidas y el joven Harry muerto o desaparecido en el mejor de los casos. Si los Lores de sangre pura se llegaran a enterar que uno de los suyos en el futuro, aunque a éste le odiaran por la desaparición de Lord Voldemort; había estado viviendo con muggles, cuando muchos de ellos podrían haber reclamado la tutela, como los Longbottom, pedirían su cabeza en una bandeja de plata. No, no podía permitir eso, pero ¿Que hacer? ¿Tal vez, hablar antes con Arabella Figg, seria una buena idea? Si, eso haría, le pediría una explicación.

Cogiendo un puñado de polvos flu, se dirigió a su chimenea y llamó a Arabella, pero la sorpresa que se llevó fue brutal al no recibir respuesta y que el fuego siguió naranja. Eso solo podía significar una cosa, la casa de Arabella había sido destruida y por consiguiente, ella estaba muerta. Con un fuerte suspiro de resignación, volvió a echar polvos flu, pero esta vez para dirigirse al ministerio de magia, allí recibiría las malas noticias, pero al menos estaría informado de lo que sucedió en Privet Drive.

Saliendo de la chimenea en el atrio, se fue directamente al ascensor que lo llevaría a la primera planta, donde residía el despacho de Cornelius. Cuando al fin llegó al despacho del ministro, hizo que la secretaria le anunciase y le hiciera pasar. Con una sonrisa de abuelo plasmada en su rostro, pasó al despacho como si no hubiera preocupaciones.

\- Buenos días Cornelius, a que debo el placer de que me llamaras personalmente a mi casa. Estaba leyendo unos patrones de punto…

\- Déjate de tonterías Albus, estamos en crisis. El niño que vivió ha desaparecido de la casa de sus parientes. Es mas esa casa y la de una Squib, han sido calcinadas a cenizas con todos sus ocupantes dentro.- Dijo el ministro sin mucha parafernalia y con decisión continuo. - Los inefables dicen que se han echado los hechizos _Findfyre y Hellfyre.-_ Cornelius terminó de contar y vio como el gran Director de Hogwarts palideció por completo.

\- Pero eso no es todo, ayer mismo se sintió un pico de magia muy potente por los callejones Diagon y Knockturn y no sabemos que pudo haberlo causado. Te he llamado aquí, porque tu tienes control en la vida del niño, con esos aparatos tuyos. Dime, ¿Esta vivo y donde está? Mi carrera y tu reputación penden de un hilo.- Se expresó el ministro con una cara de evidente preocupación, pero no por Harrison, sino por su carrera y porque si esto salía al público… no, no quería pensar en ello.

\- Lo siento Cornelius, pero mis instrumentos de seguimiento fueron destruidos, no se que pudo haberlo causado… tal vez, si fuéramos a Gringotts, conozco al gerente de cuentas Potter, le podemos preguntar sobre el paradero de Harry Potter.- Sugirió Dumbledore con mas esperanza de encontrar al niño, para poder llevarlo a un orfanato muggle y disciplinarlo por haber escapado, lo que menos le interesaba ahora a sus planes era que el niño descubriera su herencia y se le escapara de las manos al reclamar los anillos de heredero.

Con lo que dijo Albus de ir a Gringotts, al ministro no le pareció mala idea, por ello pidió al encargado del enlace con los gobblins que les programaran una cita urgente con el gerente de cuentas Potter. Poco sabían que la negativa que recibirían volvería muchas vidas del revés.

Al pasar las horas y no recibir una respuesta de los gobblins a la cita del ministro de magia y el jefe de magos del Wizengamot, decidieron que lo mejor sería presentarse ellos mismos en el banco.

Cuando salieron del ministerio, fueron recibidos por el hombre que mandaron como enlace.

\- Mis disculpas ministro, jefe de magos, pero los gobblins se niegan a concordar una reunión. Dicen que hemos roto el tratado con ellos y que si no hacemos pagar a los que han robado a un cliente fundador, cerrarán el banco para toda la población.

\- ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Si no quieren una guerra mágica, no lo harán!- Exclamó con indignación Fudge.

\- Ahora, ahora Cornelius, no seamos precipitados, seguro que hay un error. La única familia fundadora en la que puedo pensar, lleva extinta durante mas de 1500 años, sugiero que vayamos los dos a hablar con el director del banco y solucionemos el problema.- Dijo Dumbledore con un tono de voz que no admitía réplica, pero a la vez amablemente, como si no le preocupara en absoluto la acusación del banco.

\- Bien, tienes razón Albus, tal vez debamos ir y exigir una reunión con ese gobblin.- Dio la razón Fudge y escupió el nombre de la raza con asco, haciendo girar su bombín verde hongo con cierto y visible nerviosismo.

Desapareciendo ambos magos con un ligero "pop" fueron a llegar al punto de apariciones del Callejón Diagon. Caminando lentamente pero con paso seguro ambos se dirigieron a las puertas del banco mágico, ambos con expresiones serias en sus rostros. Por un lado, Fudge estaba preocupado de que realmente fuera verdad que al joven Potter le hayan robado. Si bien es cierto que la casa Fudge era bastante nueva en el tema de las Casas Nobles y Antiguas, por sus contactos con Lord Malfoy y otros Lores, sabía que la Casa Potter era muy antigua, tal vez fuera una de esas familias fundadoras.

Por el otro lado, Albus ya estaba maquinando formas de manipular tanto al gobblin como al niño cuando lo encontraran, pero estaba preocupado de que esto se saliera de control.

Una vez dentro del banco, fueron directamente a un cajero gobblin y se presentaron exigiendo una cita no programada con el Director de Gringotts. Para los magos les daba exactamente igual que dicho director, también fuera su Rey y los magos ciertamente no se dignarían en ir por su titulo.

El gobblin cajero al que le exigieron ver al Rey, lo tomó a mal las palabras mal educadas de ambos magos. Haciendo caso omiso de ellos, y haciéndolos exasperar, siguió con su labor de contar monedas. Lo hizo lentamente, para dar tiempo a los magos a enfadarse e ir volviéndose tonos de color rojo. Antes de que pudieran estallar, se dignó a mirarlos un momento, como si no fueran mas que estiércol que sus botas pisaron sin querer.

\- Y, díganme magos, que es lo que queréis con el _Rey_ Ragnok.- Exigió de vuelta el gobblin con una sonrisa muy dentada.

\- Queremos hablar de asuntos privados y de seguridad nacional.- Explicó Dumbledore como si no fuera bastante obvio, de porque el jefe de magos y el ministro estaban presentes en el banco.

\- Para hablar con su majestad, se debe pedir una cita con antelación. ¿Tienen la cita?

\- No, pero es de suma importancia que hablemos con él.

\- Si no hay cita, no hay nada de lo que hablar.

\- ¡Soy el ministro de magia y exijo respeto!

\- ¡Y yo soy el Rey Ragnok, de Gringotts, mago y exijo que te marches de mi banco y no vuelvas si aprecias tu cabeza!- Intervino el Gobblin en jefe de la Nación.

\- ¡Como te atreves!

\- Me atrevo, porque habéis roto el tratado y tan pronto como encontremos al culpable, se le juzgara por ello, créeme mago. Ahora sal de mi banco.- Dijo Ragnok volviéndose para marchar a su despacho, pero parándose a unos pies de distancia, puesto que había visto como el mago osó sacar su varita a él. - Debo recordarte mago que estas en suelo gobblin, y aquí no eres mas que un mero cliente si vienes a sacar tu oro, si no, no eres nada ni nadie. Ten cuidado con tus acciones o perderás la cabeza.- Y con eso volvió a caminar, aunque fue interrumpido por Dumbledore.

\- Antes de que se vaya, podríamos hablar con el gerente de cuentas Potter, es un gobblin llamado Bogord…- Albus fue interrumpido bruscamente por Ragnok.

\- No.

\- ¿Perdón? ¿Que quiere decir no?

\- Pues eso, quiere decir que no puedes hablar con él, ya no es gerente de cuentas de la Casa Potter debido a…- Se vio interrumpido cuando un elfo doméstico apareció de la nada con una carta en sus manos.

Dobby había estado esperando mucho para entregar el mensaje, así que decidió que lo mejor sería hacerlo ya y se apareció delante del Rey y le entregó la carta y esperó a una respuesta.

\- En dos días estará listo, elfo. Díselo a tu Maestro.- Comento Ragnok, pasando olímpicamente de los dos magos que le exigían todavía que les prestaran atención. Volviéndose para confrontarlos con una sonrisa malévola y fría, les dijo.

\- En dos días habrá una entrevista de Lord Peverell, cliente fundador del banco de Gringotts. Ahí tal vez tendrán sus respuestas. Ahora adiós.- Con ello se fue sin dar mas explicación dejando a dos magos aturdidos ante la noticia.

Mas tarde cuando salieron de su aturdimiento, ambos magos se fueron a prepararse para la entrevista que daría lugar en Gringotts.

Regulus Arcturus Black, heredero de la muy noble y antigua casa de Black, le gustaba mucho la creación de varitas desde que recibió sus varitas, la primaria en Ollivander y la secundaria en una tienda del callejón Knockturn. Desde el día que recibió su varita de colmillo de Basilisco y sauce no pudo quedar más impresionado e interesado en la creación de varitas, dado que vio como se creaba su propia varita en una tienda de Hacedor de varitas y varas y se prometió a si mismo, que cuando acabara en Hogwarts estudiaría el arte y aprendería el oficio.

En realidad en Hogwarts le dieron pocas esperanzas de que fuera un creador de varitas, puesto que para ser uno el gremio, tenía que aprobarte y Garrik Ollivander estaba en el gremio. O se entraba de aprendiz de un fabricante o tus sueños se rompían. Pero Regulus no se rindió, en su quinto año fue con su problema al Lord de la familia Black, Arcturus Black y le contó lo que quería hacer con su vida, pero que no podía por el simple hecho de no tener un maestro que le enseñara. Arcturus se puso en contacto con varios fabricantes muy famosos del mundo que estaban en el gremio y como favor personal al viejo Lord, Regulus entró en un aprendizaje de Wandcrafter. Cuando los cinco años de aprendizaje pasaron y le dieron la maestría en Wandcrafter, abrió su primera tienda de Varitas-Varas en el Callejón Knockturn.

Es cierto que no tenía muchos clientes para mandar hacer sus varitas o varas, pero los pocos que tenía eran de la familia o los aliados a ésta. Los Lestrange vinieron un par de veces a su tienda a que les hicieran nuevas varitas personalizadas, puesto que o bien las perdían o se rompían en los simulacros de duelos con Bellatrix. A Regulus no le importaba hacer tantas varitas, era su especialidad y le encantaba. Hasta que un día llegó un joven Lord a su tienda y le pidió que fabricara la vara mas potente de Bretaña Mágica y/o del mundo.

Dicha vara estaba compuesta en un principio de dos de las maderas mas poderosas, que combinadas juntas harían de cualquier varita-vara, una muy impresionante. Pero lo que más le chocó fueron los núcleos y la piedra de poder. Sangre de dementor combinada con colmillo de Basilisco milenario y fibra de corazón de un grifo anciano. Tres núcleos de muy gran alcance y poder, seguramente si estudiaba las artes oscuras el joven Lord, sería mas poderoso que el Lord Oscuro al que siguió durante muchos años. Pero la piedra de poder, que normalmente suele ser un rubí o diamante, esta vez fue una piedra de Adamantium. Esa piedra le costó a su familia una pequeña fortuna y fue por que tuvo un presentimiento de que un día haría una varita especial con ella, bueno ese día llegó y el joven Lord se lo llevó. Pero ahí no acabó de darle sorpresas, cuando le dijo que tardaría unas cuantas horas no bromeaba, pero el joven se quedó en su tienda y evocó sin ayuda de ningún foco una silla cómoda para sentarse y meditar. ¡Con una mano! Era increíble lo que hacía el joven mago, no Hechicero, era un hechicero real.

Cuando terminó su arduo trabajo en fundir el Adamantium y fusionarlo a las maderas de la vara, sonrío para un excelente trabajo. Lástima que le cobrara 500 galeones por la vara, pero no podía engañar al joven que tenía delante de él, prefería cobrar lo estipulado a que su tienda dejara de recibir clientes.

Otra de las grandes sorpresas fue cuando el joven sacó otra vara de su antebrazo izquierdo y le pidió que hiciera el ritual de unión de varas con su sangre. Con su sangre para que, si le desarmaban, la vara solo la pudiera utilizar el dueño ya que tenía su sangre y el que cogiera esa vara estaría en graves problemas. Mirando mas de cerca la vara que le entregaba, pudo sentir un pulso mágico muy antiguo, es como si la propia vara le dijera quien era ella y supiera lo que iba a pasar. ¡Era increíble, la vara de saúco! ¡En sus manos! Y ¡Para una unión con otra vara igual de poderosa! Era totalmente increíble la buena suerte que tuvo ese día de presenciar tal espectáculo de poder en bruto. Luego de la unión, el joven Lord recogió su vara con una expresión de alegría pura en su rostro y respeto por dicha vara. El pico de magia pura que se sintió despues fue asombroso y un temblor nada menos en su tienda, siendo el epicentro de dicho poder el muchacho. Temblando por el pico de magia, le dijo el precio de la vara cuando se le preguntó, lo que no esperaba era que el Lord pagara más por ella. Un total de 2500 galeones y le pidió dos fundas de vara del material mas extraño, piel de Basilisco y Demiguise, claro que al pagar por la vara 2000 galeones mas, no le cobró por las fundas, era lo menos que podía hacer. Antes de marcharse el Lord, le preguntó por su nombre, claro el respondió cortésmente y pudo vislumbrar el anillo de heredero Black en su mano, al lado del anillo de Lord Peverell.

¿Como podía tener ese anillo? Solamente los que están emparentados con su familia podían poseerlo y no morir. Tendría que investigarlo cuanto antes, por ello cuando el joven saliera de su tienda, la cerraría de inmediato e iría a Grimuald Place a investigar el árbol genealógico de su familia, a ver quien estaba emparentado con el joven Lord.

Cuando llegó a la casa de sus padres, entró rápidamente en el pasillo de entrada, donde fue recibido por el elfo doméstico preferido de su madre, Kreacher, le pidió al elfo si había alguien mas en la casa, para su respuesta, la recibió de su padre.

\- ¿Que haces a estas horas en casa hijo, no deberías estar en la tienda?- Cuestionó su padre Orion con voz dura e inflexible.

\- He venido a casa a comprobar una cosa, padre. He descubierto esta mañana algo totalmente fantástico.- Contestó Regulus demasiado extasiado para el gusto de su padre.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que te tiene tan extasiado, Regulus?- Intervino una nueva voz, mucho mas vieja que la de su padre, ahí al pie de la escalera estaba su abuelo Lord Arcturus Black.

Con una inclinación respetuosa de la cabeza y una sonrisa que amenazaba con partirle la cara en dos, les pidió que fueran al comedor.

Cuando se sentaron ambos Black estaban a la espera de que el mas joven hablara, pero cuando lo hizo pidió el té.

\- Kreacher, por favor, trae té para tres.- Pidió Regulus con una sonrisa de medio lado, molestando ligeramente a los mas viejos.

\- Habla de una vez, Regulus, me estas matando de la intriga.

\- Bien, hoy en mi tienda parecía todo normal, como siempre, no mucho trabajo. Hasta que a eso antes del medio día, llegó un joven pidiendo que le hiciera una vara. Una vara de hechicero no menos, con los ingredientes mas raros y caros que tengo en la tienda. Las maderas, de por si, eran poderosas…

\- ¡Espera! ¡Has dicho hechicero!- Cuestionó su abuelo.

\- ¡¿Hechicero?! Lo que me intriga es los ingredientes de la vara del chico, ¡Has dicho los mas caros!

\- Si dejáis de interrumpirme, os contaré todo. Si, un hechicero por raro que parezca. Si, los ingredientes mas caros y raros. Como iba diciendo, las maderas mas poderosas, madera de saúco milenario y madera de sauce boxeador. Los núcleos eran tres, sangre de dementor, colmillo de Basilisco milenario y fibra de corazón de grifo anciano. Junto con una piedra de poder de Adamantium. Luego de estar hecha la vara, me pidió que la fusionara con la suya, la de su familia y fue ahí cuando vi el anillo de Lord. ¡Era un Peverell! Un verdadero Peverell vivo. La vara que me ofreció era la de las leyendas que nos contabais cuando eramos niños a mi y a Sirius. La vara de saúco. Cuando todo fue hecho y me pagó, le di mi nombre y, no se si fue intencional o no, pero pude vislumbrar su otro anillo.- Hizo una pausa dramática que a sus oyentes exasperó hasta mas no poder.

\- Continua Regulus, está muy interesante la historia.- Dijo Arcturus en tono apremiante. Al parecer, se le avecinaba una mañana interesante despues de todo.

\- Era, el anillo de heredero Black.- Soltó la bomba arrastrando las palabras lentamente.

El silencio que vino a continuación fue sobrecogedor. Las expresiones de los dos mas antiguos Black eran de expectación por la historia a incredulidad con un dejo de escepticismo. Orion, no podía creer que un Lord Peverell estuviera con vida y mucho menos que tuviera la varita de saúco, aquella varita que él mismo ha estado buscando por años. Por otra parte lo que decía su hijo, podría ser verdad y estuvieran emparentados con los Peverell.

Por el otro lado a Arcturus le pasaba algo similar como a su hijo, si lo que decía su nieto era cierto, el poder político y el estatus social para la familia Black seria impresionante, pero el actual Lord Peverell, podría querer unir ambas familias y que se convirtieran ellos también en Peverell, lo que les quitaría mucha independencia. Esto había que pensarlo con calma y ver los recuerdos de Regulus para verificar si era cierto o no.

\- Sabes Regulus.- Comenzó Arcturus, arrastrando las palabras. - Necesitamos que nos muestres tus recuerdos del día de hoy en un pensadero, para verificarlos y pensar en como actuar despues.- Terminó dando una orden directa a su nieto, disfrazada de una sugerencia.

Regulus, asintiendo con la cabeza, en señal de que comprendía, se llevó su varita a la sien y empezó a sacar una fibra plateada de recuerdos. Todo el recuerdo con el encuentro del joven Lord y lo metió en un vial que su padre evocó por él.

Antes de ver el recuerdo, Regulus sugirió que fueran al tapiz de la familia para ver si realmente estaban emparentados con los Peverell, en caso de ser afirmativo, sería mucho mas fácil de procesar.

Buscando durante mucho tiempo en las fechas pasadas, no pudieron encontrar el apellido Peverell, viendo con resignación que tal vez fuera todo mentira o una imaginación de Regulus, intentaron dar un enfoque diferente y fueron a los añadidos recientemente al árbol. Mirando en cada heredero o heredera que fue naciendo en la década de los 80, se fijaron en el hijo de James y Lilian Peverell, Harrison Markus Peverell. En efecto estaban emparentados con él, pero lo mas curioso era, que la abuela del chico era Dorea Black, aquella que se casó con Charlus Potter, ahora aparentemente Peverell. Fue bueno que Arcturus aprobó ese matrimonio y no expulsó a Dorea de la familia Black. Ambos Black mas viejos se quedaron pensativos, mientras que el mas joven estaba dando saltitos de alegría al descubrir, que realmente eran una especie de primos terceros.

Esto para un futuro encuentro sería muy beneficioso para ambas Casas, dado que la Casa Peverell ganaría influencia dentro del ministerio y la Casa Black, ganaría prestigio y respeto en todos los círculos sociales.

Dos días completos habían pasado desde que reclamo su herencia en Gringotts y estaba viviendo en el Castillo Peverell. Era el tercer día y amanecía con posible tormenta o posible nevada, después de todo estaban en invierno y Samhain vendría pronto. Si bien es cierto que en Samhain no solía nevar, no se podía confiar en el tiempo de Inglaterra. Aunque desconfiaba de que estuvieran ubicados en Inglaterra, tantos pastos verdes y tréboles, pareciera ser que estaban en territorio irlandés. Tendría que preguntar a los cuadros mas modernos, los de sus abuelos o sus padres para la información. Si bien podría dársela Markus, seguro que éste se refería a Irlanda con su nombre antiguo Ériu. A Markus le encantaba referirse a las cosas por el nombre al que estaba acostumbrado, eso a Harrison le molestaba un poco debido a que le confundía los términos de la época de su mentor con los de hoy en día, pero siempre era bueno saber esas cosas.

También quería comenzar la formación mas avanzada de las magias que los retratos le podrían enseñar, puesto que le quedaba poco tiempo para Hogwarts y quería estar preparado para lo que se avecinara, además Harrison sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a Dumbledore y Voldemort a la vez, y cuanto mas preparado estuviera, mejor.

También tendría que prepararse para tomar posesión en los asientos del Wizengamot o mejor dicho el asiento, con muchos votos del Wizengamot. Debería preparar una fiesta de Yule pronto también, para presentarse a las mas influyentes casas de Lores y Ladies. Para ello Morgana y la mayoría de las mujeres Peverell se encargarían de enseñarle etiqueta, hablar en público y como comportarse.

Mientras que desayunaba, estaba leyendo el periódico y pudo observar como habían escrito un articulo relacionado con lo que hizo en Privet Drive. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción de que no supieran quien lo hizo, guardó la pagina para presentarla a sus antepasados y maestro.

Cuando estaba a punto de terminar el desayuno y levantarse para irse a hablar con Markus sobre su formación avanzada o su mejora de formación, como mejor sería referirse; vino a la existencia un elfo doméstico con una carta.

Era Dobby, al pequeño elfo le encantaba servirle en las tareas mas pequeñas y mas grandes. Era un elfo muy excitable que cuando le dabas una tarea de alta responsabilidad, como comprar suministros o libros que necesitara, o ir incluso a sus bóvedas a por los libros mas oscuros de la nigromancia que tenía su familia; el elfo se excitaba al máximo de sus capacidades y hacía el trabajo muy cuidadosamente, para que su maestro siempre estuviera contento.

Hoy en día, el elfo le trajo una carta de Gringotts que iba dirigida a él, era de Ragnok, informándole de que Albus Dumbledore en calidad de jefe de magos y Cornelius Fudge, ministro de magia, requerían información de él.

La carta también informaba que se informó al señor Dumbledore que si no devolvía el oro que había robado de la bóveda de confianza de Harrison, se le expulsaría de Gringotts y no se le permitiría entrar en las bóvedas de los fundadores de Hogwarts.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza en señal de aprobación, mandó a Dobby a por pergamino, pluma y tinta para escribir una contestación a la carta de Ragnok.

Harrison pensó escribirla en inglés por un momento, pero ya que sabía el idioma Gobblin, pensó que sería mas educado y agradaría mas al rey de la Nación Gobblin, que estuviera en su idioma.

Aparte de que así podría seguir practicando dicho idioma, no quería perder los conocimientos que tanto le había costado ganar.

 _ **Al Rey Ragnok de la Nación Gobblin.**_

 _ **Yo Lord Harrison Markus Peverell de la muy antiquísima y muy nobilísima Casa de Peverell, le doy las gracias por su voto de silencio en la cuestión de el jefe de magos Albus Dumbledore y el ministro de magia Cornelius Fudge.**_

 _ **También agradezco la amenaza de expulsar al ladrón Dumbledore de Gringotts, si no devuelve lo robado.**_

 _ **Ateniéndome a la tradición Gobblin, debo pedirle que me facilite una conferencia de prensa en el banco, por supuesto pagaré los impuestos necesarios por utilizar una de vuestras salas de prensa. Me gustaría también contratar diez o quince guerreros gobblins para la protección en dicha conferencia, temo que algunos intenten algo nefasto conmigo en el banco.**_

 _ **Atentamente:**_

 _ **Lord Harrison Markus Peverell de la muy antiquísima y muy nobilísima Casa de Peverell.**_

 _ **Heredero de la muy antigua y noble casa de Black.**_

Doblando el pergamino y sellándolo con el anillo Peverell, se lo entregó a Dobby para que lo llevara a Ragnok directamente. Le instruyó que le pidiera si podía a su gerente de cuentas o algún otro que lo guiara hacia el rey, en señal de respeto por supuesto. Asintiendo frenéticamente con la cabeza, Dobby desapareció hacia el banco.

Después de mandar a Dobby con la carta se dirigió directamente al recién nombrado salón de los retratos como, salón de aprendizaje o formación teórica. Cuando llegó, tras subir las escaleras que lo condujeron al segundo piso del enorme castillo, fue directamente al centro del salón a comunicarle a Markus y al resto de los retratos los recientes acontecimientos, mas la historia del ataque al barrio muggle.

Respecto a la carta de Gringotts, recibió felicitaciones por su rápida actuación, un poco temeraria al presentarse a la sociedad de magos tan repentinamente, pero era necesario cuando Harrison explicó que Dumbledore y Fudge no pararían de buscarlo hasta que lo encontraran y eso le quitaba libertad de movimiento si tenia que ir al banco o a los callejones personalmente.

Con esa lógica no podían discutirle mucho, pero si que podían indicarle como proceder en la rueda de prensa.

Las mujeres Peverell acordaron con Markus que debían de ponerse de inmediato a enseñarle etiqueta y todo lo relacionado con los modales. Markus le instruyó de ir a la biblioteca de la familia y buscar un viejo tomo de runas del tiempo y el espacio, para que creara una habitación en la cual pudiera entrenar la magia familiar sin que en el exterior pasara tanto tiempo. Ante la cara interrogante de muchos retratos y la de Harrison, Markus se expresó mejor.

\- Hay un libro en la biblioteca que es de runas del tiempo y el espacio. Esas runas te permitirán crear un artefacto, que colocándolo en la pared o la puerta de una habitación o habitaciones, dentro de las dichas podrás pasar como mínimo un año, sin que en el exterior pase ese tiempo. Es decir, que dentro de la habitación pasara un año, pero fuera, pasara un día. Es un libro que creó un antepasado nuestro con origen sumerio. El te podrá explicar mejor, su retrato está al fondo de esta sala, se llama Marduk Peverell, si le pides correctamente que te instruya en la fabricación de dicho artefacto, estoy seguro que te enseñara sin problemas, es bastante simpático.- Explicó Markus en tono maestro, en el cual muchos de los retratos que no entendían, lo hacían ahora preguntándose cuan útil habría sido cuando estaban vivos.

Harrison sin perder el tiempo por aprender un nuevo tipo de conocimiento y magia se dirigió al fondo de todos los retratos, a los mas antiguos que databan de la época antes de cristo. Empezó buscando el nombre de dicho antepasado, con la esperanza de que le pudiera enseñar como hacer el artefacto del tiempo y el espacio.

Cuando finalmente hubo llegado a su retrato, había pasado a muchos que estaban retratados con ropajes negros o de tonos oscuros y que en sus placas ponían: Nigromante Peverell, Maestro Nigromante Peverell o Gran Maestro Nigromante Peverell.

De los últimos había pocos, de los primeros muchos. Harrison decidió en ese momento que se convertiría en un Gran Maestro Nigromante, para que fuera recordado por las próximas generaciones de Peverell.

Hallando a Marduk Peverell, pudo observar su retrato. Era un hombre de alta estatura, complexión delgada pero fuerte. Se le notaba que tuvo poco pelo durante toda su vida, ya que le halló calvo en el retrato. Sus ojos eran de un color amarillento, como los de un Basilisco. Desde el retrato podía sentir una reminiscencia del aura de su antepasado.

Tomando una respiración y un suspiro se preparó mentalmente para la conversación.

\- Hola Marduk, soy Lord…- Pero fue cortado por su antepasado repentinamente.

\- Se quien eres hijo, y será un honor enseñar a la nueva generación de Nigromantes. El libro que buscas se llama Runas del espacio y el tiempo, escrito esencialmente por mi. Búscalo en la biblioteca, como te ha dicho el Gran Maestro, a continuación ven a mi y te enseñaré lo básico para crear un artefacto de un año solamente. Lo podrás utilizar las veces que quieras, pero deberás descansar por lo menos una semana antes de volver a utilizarlo.- Instruyó Marduk pacientemente.

Harrison se quedó con una ceja arqueada interrogativamente en su dirección, pensando en lo que acababa de suceder. Su antepasado Marduk, no le importaba instruirle en las artes de la nigromancia, mas aun, no le importaba instruirle en una magia que el había creado hace mas de dos mil años. Se preguntó brevemente como fue que tenía un cuadro mágico, pero eso sería para otro momento.

Siguiendo las instrucciones fue a la biblioteca sin mas premura, y convocó el libro sobre las runas. No estuvo mucho tiempo en la biblioteca para explorarla, debido al hecho de la prisa y la presión por aprender. Ya tendría tiempo de ver su hermosa biblioteca, en la que muchas familias se le harían la boca agua.

Caminando lentamente por los pasillos del castillo mientras que leía el libro del tiempo y el espacio, se quedó maravillado que tal magia se pudiera utilizar con todo el tipo de runas que había. Si bien la civilización sumeria era antigua, sus runas eran impresionantes. Parecían como los jeroglíficos del antiguo Egipto, pero mas cuneiforme. Terminando la caminata entre la biblioteca y el retrato de Marduk, de éste último recibió una risa seca, pero sincera, cuando vio absorto a su nuevo aprendiz.

\- Puedo suponer Harrison que te fascina mi libro.- Comentó con aire casual y divertido Marduk.

\- ¿Fascinar? ¡Me encanta! Solo estoy deseando poder estudiar mas a fondo todo lo relacionado con las runas de este libro y sus métodos. También me gustaría poder aplicar las runas a cualquier tipo de magia que vaya a estudiar, experimentar, o cualquier motivo que se me ocurra.

\- Parece ser, que también te gustaría una maestría en Runas.

\- Por supuesto. Me gustaría tener tres maestrías por lo menos. Nigromancia, Runas y Alquimia.- Contó Harrison muy emocionado ante la idea de lo que le iban a enseñar.

\- Pues bien, manos a la obra. En primer lugar, imagino que reconocerás los alfabetos que hay ahí. El mas conocido es el _Futhark_ pero los sumerios tenían otro igual de poderoso. Lo primero que debes hacer es recopilar piedra blanca, cristal puro y los metales que vayas a utilizar. Yo te recomendaría el oro y la plata. Si bien es cierto que los metales son mas difíciles de infundirles magia, por lo demás son mas resistentes en el tema del tiempo. Una vez tengas eso hecho, pasaremos a tallar las runas con tu vara, necesitaras aprenderlas bien y memorizarlas bastante, para que cuando las talles te salgan a la perfección. Solo tienes una oportunidad.

Antes de fusionar los minerales que te he mencionado, deberás tallar cada runa de cada tipo de alfabeto que viene en el libro. El artefacto a crear es tan poderoso, por todos los tipos de runas. Deberás de hacerlas en un tamaño pequeño, ya que el artefacto no debe ser mas grande que una caja de musica. ¿A que esperas? Comienza a prepararlo.- Ordenó Marduk a su pupilo rápidamente.

Harrison se dio la vuelta y fue a una habitación vacía e instruyó a Winky que le comprara los materiales que le habían dicho. El oro y la plata, lo requería puro, así pues le dijo a Winky que lo comprara en Gringotts. La piedra blanca y el cristal puro, le ordenó que lo buscara en Knockturn y Gringotts por igual.

Mientras esperaba a que le trajeran los materiales para hacer el objeto, precisó de pergamino, pluma y tintero para escribir las especificaciones y las runas en cada material.

Para la piedra usaría el _futhark antiguo_ ya que no era muy difícil de escribir. A menos a mano, usando la vara sería la primera vez, por ello se puso a memorizar cada secuencia de runas y cada encadenamiento rúnico que necesitaría para tal labor.

Como Markus le dijo al principio de su enseñanza en lo básico de las runas, tu puedes ver el abecedario normal y ves letras, si esas letras las empiezas a emparejar con otras, obtienes palabras y si las palabras las juntas con otras mas, en su totalidad obtienes una frase, pues con las runas es parecido, solo tienes que practicar el emparejamiento de ellas sobre la base de lo que quieres. Si quieres una sala que te guarde del invierno, tienes que escribir las runas: Uruz, para la fortaleza donde te resguardarás, Tera, que aunque signifique cosecha o la recogida de lo que se siembra, también se le puede dar a la protección del invierno, dada la cosecha normalmente suele ser cuando el invierno pasa. Mannaz, la runa que representa al hombre como ser humano, la cual servirá en conjunto para la protección. Laguz, representando a la casa donde te salvaguardas, en resonancia con la runa Uruz. Y la runa Eihwaz, para la defensa del invierno.

Como para toda la magia, necesitas intención detrás de cada emparejamiento rúnico. Lo mismo pasaba en el sumerio, en el diccionario básico, se ven que son muchas menos runas que en el Futhark, pero emparejándolas e impregnando de intención detrás debe de servir.

A medida que iba por la mitad del trabajo en el pergamino, apareció Winky con los materiales. Le fue a preguntar cuanto costaba todo, pero la elfina le contestó que era un regalo del rey Ragnok hacia él, con la intención de que cuando terminara el trabajo, se lo enseñara a los Maestros artesanos Gobblins.

Con una sonrisa continuó con la labor sobre el pergamino. A media mañana acabó y fue a tomar el almuerzo al salón de la formación.

Con un encantamiento de convocación, llamó el cuadro de Marduk al centro, al lado de Markus y le preguntó mientras los elfos de las cocinas le servían el almuerzo, como tallaba las runas con una vara.

\- No entiendo Harrison. ¿Que quieres decir?

\- Si, yo se como tallar runas sin un foco mágico, pero con una vara, todavía no he tenido la oportunidad de hacer muchas cosas, salvo por el encantamiento de invocación.- Explicó Harrison, mientras cortaba un filete de cerdo.

Como contestación a la pregunta, fue recibido con una ceja arqueada en señal de confusión.

\- Pensé que Markus te enseñó lo básico de las runas y en eso entra como tallarlas.

\- Si, se lo enseñe.- Respondió Markus. - Pero no con una vara, como os he dicho a todos en repetidas ocasiones, Harrison es un hechicero y no necesita de foco mágico para realizar magia. En un principio hacía los movimientos con los dedos, pero a medida fue pasando el tiempo y fue aprendiendo posaba la mano, pensando en las runas que quería y éstas aparecían.

\- Pero eso… eso quiere decir que tienes un control total sobre tu mente. Tienes dominio en las artes de la mente.- No pregunto Marduk, sino que afirmó. - Increíble, y tan solo en dos años…- Dejó la frase a medio terminar.

\- Ciertamente, Harrison es un aprendiz consumado.- Dijo Markus con orgullo rebosando en cada palabra halagadora hacia su aprendiz.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza y sin poder creer el potencial que ya tenía el muchacho, le explicó que solo tenía que poner la intención, como si lo hiciera sin vara. La vara sería una extensión mas de su cuerpo, como si fuera un dedo alargado de la mano.

Los demás retratos asentían con orgullo y alivio, ya que les facilitaría la enseñanza de Harrison, cuando el artefacto estuviera listo y terminado.

Llamando a Dobby por si tenía alguna carta de respuesta de Ragnok, le pidió que no le llamara para comer, sino que haría mas tarde una merienda cena. Al no recibir carta alguna de Ragnok, salió dispuesto hacia la habitación en la que estaba para continuar con el trabajo, pero en los minerales.

\- Maestro, el rey de los gobblins, dice que la rueda de prensa será en dos días y que tendrá veinte gobblins para su protección.- Dijo Dobby de carrerilla, antes de que su maestro se fuera a continuar con lo que estuviera haciendo.

\- Gracias Dobby, has echo un buen trabajo. Descansa un poco si lo necesitas.- Felicitó al elfo con una sonrisa.

Tras largas horas sin descanso en el tallado de las runas en la piedra y el cristal, paró un rato a descansar y tomar una pequeña merienda, ya que al saltarse la comida, tenía bastante hambre. Despues de la merienda, en la que consistió en un bocadillo de atún con tomate y huevo cocido con un refrigerio, se fue nuevamente a tallar las runas que faltaba en la placa de oro y plata. En esas placas la magia era más difícil de penetrar, debido al hecho de que los metales eran muy resistentes a la magia. Con mucho esfuerzo y cuatro horas de arduo trabajo, lo dejó a la mitad, cansado y sudoroso para el día siguiente. Fue a la biblioteca a por un libro de nigromancia para su entretenimiento y aprendizaje, mientras comía. De alguna manera se tendría que distraer en el comedor, puesto estaba solo y los elfos no se sentarían a comer con él, ya probó a invitarlos a la mesa y el resultado fue de 14 elfos domésticos llorando y dando alabanzas a su maestro durante una hora entera, hasta que logró calmarlos. Fue un día que no quería repetir.

\- Winky, prepara la mesa para la cena, por favor.- Pidió Harry cuando llegó al salón y se sentó en la mesa con la espalda recta y el libro a un lado, sin que molestara la preparación de la mesa. Cuando llegó la comida, pensó en tener un encantamiento de levitación sobre el libro y así poder tenerlo delante de él, pero la magia constante que tenía que hacer, lo agotaría aún más y debía de acabar con el tallado de las runas en cuanto antes. Tenia un día y unas cuantas horas para la rueda de prensa que daría en Gringotts y todavía tenía que pensar en lo que iba a decir.

A continuación dio las buenas noches a los elfos y los retratos, no sin antes de explicar por el proceso de tallado en el que iba a Markus y Marduk. Cuando finalmente llegó a su cama, se tomo media hora para reforzar sus escudos de Oclumancia y salvaguardar los eventos del día en los distintos sitios protegidos de su castillo mental.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano para continuar con el tallado de la placa de oro y finalizar la de plata. Los tallados le llevó mucha parte de la mañana y de la tarde, pero al final antes de la cena, fue capaz de producir las runas en las placas, por último lo que le quedaba era recortarlas en un circulo y fusionar todas las capas poco a poco. Para eso, lo dejaría al día siguiente, cuando terminara con la conferencia de prensa.

Harrison fue a la sala de los retratos a informar a sus dos mentores y los demás de que su trabajo estaba casi finalizado y le dijeron que se lo tomara con más calma, que hasta que no estuviera seguro de que las runas talladas estaban bien escritas y que tuviera la certeza absoluta de que funcionaría, no irían al siguiente paso, que era recortar las placas. Con un suspiro audible de Harrison de puro fastidio por tener que revisar, pero estando de acuerdo en que era mejor prevenir que curar, se fue al comedor a darse un festín y a dormir ya que al día siguiente, sería el día en el que respondiera a muchas preguntas de los periodistas y gente que estuviera en la rueda de prensa. Sería un iluso si no se presentaba Dumbledore con el ministro y un par de Lores.

El día de la entrevista, Harrison Peverell no estaba en absoluto nervioso. Gracias a su Oclumancia pudo poner en orden sus pensamientos y prepararse para el pandemónium que se avecinaba. Vistiéndose con túnicas negras de Lord, se aseguró que por encima llevara su capa de invisibilidad por si acaso tuviera que hacer un escape inesperado. La piedra de resurrección la llevaba en la mano izquierda, los anillos de Lord y Heredero en la derecha. Peinándose el pelo rebelde con un encantamiento, se lo echó hacia atrás a la manera sangre pura. Recogiendo su vara, se la metió en el antebrazo derecho, ya que probó varias veces a llevarla en la cintura en el castillo y vio que no era factible, por si se la robaban.

Despidiéndose de los retratos y ordenando a Dobby y Winky que estuvieran preparados para su llamado por si algo salía mal y tenía que desaparecer rápidamente, usó su anillo Peverell como traslador a Gringotts y con un chasquido se desapareció con una hora de antelación.

Reapareciendo en la antesala de espera, los magos y brujas que estaban presentes se giraron para ver quien había aparecido. Descartando rápidamente que fue un niño por vía traslador, volvieron a sus asuntos. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, Harrison fue directamente a hablar con un cajero Gobblin para que le llevara a su gestor de cuentas.

Entrando en el despacho de Griphook después de que éste le permitiera pasar, saludó al gobblin en su lengua natal.

\- **Que tus enemigos tiemblen ante tu hacha y tus bóvedas se llenen con su oro Maestro Griphook.**

 **\- Y que los tuyos perezcan ante tu magia, Maestro Peverell.-** Después de los saludos corteses y un apretón de manos, Harrison pasó a asuntos mas delicados, como el recuento de las bóvedas en su poder. Para su ira, Griphook le informó que Albus Dumbledore estaba en posesión de la llave de su antigua bóveda de confianza. Antigua, porque cuando reclamó su titulo de Lord, esa misma bóveda pasó a formar parte de las bóvedas Peverell en su conjunto. La llave fue reclamada y destruida por Gringotts y una denuncia de sus abogados en contra de Albus Dumbledore por el robo de la friolera de dos millones y medio de galeones en el lapso de 8 años. Al rellenarse la bóveda automáticamente cada 31 de julio, Albus Dumbledore se aseguró de sacar todo el oro que podía.

También hablaron de las empresas y magos que habían utilizado su nombre para su propio beneficio. Salieron mas de sesenta empresas en el mundo mágico británico, las cuales la mayoría eran de limpieza, cosméticos, restaurantes, hoteles, escritores fraudulentos de libros y alguna que otra librería. Se acordó demandar a todos por uso del nombre sin permiso, injurias y calumnias en contra de él.

Se enteró también que un llamado Severus Tobias Snape, heredero de la Casa Noble de Prince, que debía una deuda de vida a su padre James Peverell, pero que al estar éste muerto, la deuda pasaba directamente a Harrison. Indagando un poco más en su pasado para presentárselo a Harrison, le dijo que fue un mortifago conocido de Voldemort, pero que se libró de ir a Azkaban, debido al hecho de que era espía para Dumbledore.

Harrison tenía tres opciones en ese momento. Una, ignorar la deuda de vida del hombre y dejar las cosas como estaban. Dos, no ignorarla, es decir, hacerle vasallo de la Casa de Peverell y que cortara sus lazos con Dumbledore y la Casa Noble de Prince y la tercera opción, hacer que la deuda de vida se cobrara la propia vida de Severus Snape.

Por otro lado, se descubrió que tenía un padrino que estaba encerrado en Azkaban sin recibir juicio alguno. Se le acusaba de traicionar a sus padres a Lord Voldemort. Harrison le informó a su gerente de cuentas de que era totalmente consciente del asunto y que tomaría cartas en él en un futuro cercano u hoy, si la situación lo requería.

Decidiendo dejar para mas tarde los asuntos relacionados a Sirius Black, preguntó como iban las inversiones en ambos mundos.

\- **En el mundo mágico he podido recuperar todas las antiguas inversiones de su familia. En el callejón Diagon, Ollivanders, Madam Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones, la librería Flourish y Blots, la tienda de productos de calidad para Quidditch, la tienda del viajero. En el callejón Knockturn he invertido en la tienda de varas de Regulus Black, como ordenó. También en el boticario, tienda de túnicas de** **Twilfitt y Tatting;** **aunque ésta se encuentra entre Diagon y Knockturn. En el mundo muggle he invertido en las nuevas empresas de que son Apple y Microsoft. Para otras empresas voy a invertir en Sony, Motorola y Nokia.-** Informó Griphook con un brillo en sus ojos codiciosos. Harrison pensó que le daría bastante oro las empresas del mundo mágico británico, pero las del mundo muggle serían una salvaguarda por si acaso le fallaban las del mundo mágico. - **A medida que vaya pasando el tiempo, pienso invertir en más empresas de Bretaña y en el extranjero. En lo referente a los medios de comunicación, estoy intentando ponerme en contacto con el editor del Profeta, pero no contesta. Debe saber Lord Peverell, que el Profeta es un periódico controlado por el ministerio y meterse dentro de él, es bastante difícil. Por otro lado la revista el Quisquilloso no hace falta invertir, dado que su bisabuelo Ignatius Charlus Peverell (antes Potter) ayudó a crearlo.**

 **\- Bien, has hecho una gran labor en el poco tiempo que has tenido. No tengo ninguna duda, de que con tu ayuda nuestras bóvedas crecerán con rapidez.**

 **-** **Gracias por la confianza mi Lord, hago todo lo posible por que el oro crezca.**

 **\- Una pregunta Griphook, ¿Cuanto oro poseo en las bóvedas, actualmente?**

 **\- Si me permite un momento.-** Contestó Griphook, mientras rebuscaba en unos papeles, Harrison asintió con la cabeza y lanzó un tempus no verbal para saber cuanto tiempo tenía antes de la rueda de prensa. Viendo que iba bien de tiempo, con cuarenta minutos todavía, haría una visita para agradecer a Ragnok el regalo que le proporcionó unos días antes.

\- **Si, aquí esta. Usted posee trescientos cincuenta millones de galeones y cuarenta millones de libras en el mundo muggle.-** Harrison se quedó plasmado ante todo el oro que poseía y encima le debían dos millones y pico mas. Era asquerosamente rico en el mundo mágico, pero no sabia que tan rico. Encima su oro iría creciendo aun mas a medida que pasara el tiempo.

\- **Wow, eso es impresionante Maestro Griphook. Me alegra oírlo. Ahora me gustaría que buscara si la Familia Peverell tiene algún tratado más con otras Familias o seres mágicos. También quisiera ver si hay contratos de matrimonio activos para la Casa de Peverell.**

 **\- Por supuesto mi Lord, se lo mandaré a la brevedad posible.-** Con eso dicho, se despidió el joven Lord para ultimar detalles con el Rey Ragnok e ir a la sala de prensa.

Cuando llegó escoltado por diez gobblins al despacho del Rey, se preguntó si había tantos para la protección de Ragnok o la suya propia. Pasando por las hermosas puertas impregnadas por la magia familiar ya conocida, Harrison saludó a Ragnok en el idioma oficial. Habiendo terminado con los saludos de cortesía, Harrison le dio las gracias por el regalo que le había concedido y le explicó para lo que era y la función que tendría una vez acabado.

Maravillándose por el trato que estaba recibiendo del joven Lord, Ragnok hizo unas cuantas preguntas más sobre el objeto y las runas talladas sobre él. Pidiendo que cuando tuviera tiempo entre el entrenamiento y el descanso, que tendría que producir o cuando terminara, que si le podía traer el objeto mágico para que los artesanos de la nación lo investigara, dado que han estado intentando producir algo así durante generaciones sin mucho éxito. El único éxito que lograron, fue recrear un gira-tiempo que iría atrás unas semanas solamente.

Viendo terminado el negocio, pidió que le guiaran hacia la sala de prensa y preguntó cuantos gobblins armados habría.

\- **Serán 35, los diez que están con nosotros y otros 25 más para mi protección, puesto que yo también estaré presente en la rueda de prensa, para dar testimonio del robo hecho por Albus Dumbledore y sus exigencias en cuanto a tu paradero.-** Dijo Ragnok. Coincidiendo en que sería prudente si no los veían juntos, Harrison se adelantó a la sala de prensa a prepararse mentalmente y calmar los nervios de ultimo minuto que suelen aparecer.

La sala se fue llenando poco a poco de magos y brujas de cada periódico que había en Gran Bretaña Mágica. Estaban un par de corresponsales del Diario el Profeta, Xenophilus Lovegood del Quisquilloso, una bruja nacida de muggles para la revista corazón de bruja, un par de magos con rostros hoscos del diario siempre puro, y muchos más. Estaban todos presentes porque se iba a presentar un nuevo Lord a la comunidad de magos, pero este nuevo Lord era especial. Él era Harry Potter, el niño que vivió. Aunque ya no podrían utilizar ese seudónimo porque los abogados de Lord Peverell habían denunciado a todas las empresas que utilizaron el nombre de Harry Potter para su propio interés. Hoy en día los periodistas y el mundo mágico, recibirían mas respuestas de las que se habrían imaginado.

Pocos momentos despues de que los periodistas ingresaran en la sala, las puertas por las que habían entrado, volvieron a abrirse para recibir una escuadra de aurores, junto con Madam Bones, jefa del departamento de seguridad mágica, Ministro Cornelius Fudge y el Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot Albus Dumbledore. Y más tarde, entraron cuatro Lores del Wizengamot para presenciar la presentación de Lord Peverell.

Los Lores eran: Lord Black, Lord Alucard, Lord Malfoy y Lord Longbottom. Los cuatro Lores se saludaron cordialmente, delante de las cámaras y periodistas, moviéndose detrás de todos los periodistas, pero con una buena visión del podio que se preparó para el que los convocó, esperaron pacientemente a que la hora diera lugar.

Diez minutos después de que todo el mundo hubo llegado, las puertas de la antesala a la sala de prensa se abrieron para revelar 35 gobblins armados posicionarse delante del podio y a ambos lados para la protección adicional. Detrás de ellos entró otro gobblin que fue directamente al podio y comenzó a hablar.

\- Bienvenidos a la sala de prensa de Gringotts, soy el Rey de la Nación Gobblin, Ragnok. Estamos todos hoy aquí por petición de un cliente fundador del banco, puesto que debido a la presión impuesta por el jefe de magos del Wizengamot y el Ministro de Magia, nos ha pedido formalmente que le dispusiéramos de esta sala. Sin mas preámbulos os presento a Lord Peverell.- Presentó Ragnok a la multitud mientras se hacía a un lado para dar espacio al joven Lord.

Harrison fue caminando con paso lento pero seguro hacia el podio, con sus escudos de Oclumancia al máximo de su potencial para calmar los nervios imprevistos que se apoderaron de él a última hora. Con la cabeza en alza y porte orgulloso, se cuadró en el podio y tomó una respiración profunda, observando a todo el mundo que estaba presente.

Sintió por un momento el intento de intrusión en su mente de alguien, siguiendo la firma mágica de la mente, fue a parar a Dumbledore. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, interceptó el intento de Legeremancia y le expulsó para atrás, haciendo que Dumbledore tropezara un poco.

\- Le agradecería señor Dumbledore que guarde sus ataques de Legeremancia para sus estudiantes.- Dijo Harrison con una cara seria al implicar que el Director de Hogwarts usaba una magia ilegal en un Lord nada menos. Susurros estallaron a la vida entre los periodistas que comenzaron a escribir rápidamente para no perderse la reacción atónita del ministro y de los aurores.

Los Lores sabían que un ataque como ese, se pagaba con una multa elevada, si pertenecías a una casa noble, si no, irías a parar a Azkaban durante una temporada. Pero mas asombrados estaban de que el joven delante de ellos pudiera detectar quien intentó leer su mente y por encima, rechazarlo con un empuje fuera de ésta.

Volviendo su mirada hacia los periodistas, Harrison comenzó.

\- Les he llamado hoy aquí con la intención de presentarme al público en general debido a acontecimientos recientes que implican al Jefe de Magos Albus Dumbledore y al Ministro de Magia Cornelius Fudge.- Tomó una respiración profunda y volvió a hablar con una voz fuerte y potente. - Hoy estoy aquí para presentarme al mundo mágico de Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte como Lord Harrison Markus Peverell de la muy nobilísima y muy antiquísima Casa de Peverell.- Susurros volvieron a comenzar entre todos los periodistas, más el ministro de magia estaba blanco como la tiza. - Hace unos días me presenté en Gringotts para reclamar mi herencia y títulos con la suerte de reunirme con el Rey Ragnok, aquí presente. Para abreviar, me presenté como Harry James Potter.- En esta parte los susurros se elevaron a voces de incredulidad, debido al hecho de que el joven presente reclamaba que era Harry Potter, el niño que vivió. - Se que les puede parecer difícil de creer, pero es la verdad. Fui y digo fui, porque el verdadero apellido de Potter no es Potter es Peverell. Para aclarar las cosas, debemos irnos a la fecha de los tres hermanos Peverell, antes de la fundación del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia, Brujería y Hechicería.

Mis antepasados Peverell, en una idea de proteger a sus familias, decidieron cambiar el apellido a uno menos notorio. Cadmus Peverell, fue cambiado a Slytherin e Ignotus Peverell a Potter. Si desean les puedo mostrar el árbol genealógico de mi familia para dar credibilidad de lo que digo es cierto.- Con un movimiento de cabeza, el Rey Ragnok ordenó a uno de sus guardias que trajera dicho árbol genealógico.

\- Volviendo al tema principal, tome posesión del titulo de Lord Peverell, Lord Potter, Lord Slytherin y Heredero Black. Poco despues anexé las sub-familias Potter y Slytherin y cada sub-familia que le pertenecen, así como Gaunt y Griffindor a la Casa de Peverell, fusionando las casas en una y los asientos del Wizengamot en uno, expulsando a los Proxy que no debieran estar, sin mi autorización.- Ahí fue donde el ministro se rompió, el había dado a su subsecretaria el asiento Gaunt en favor de tener voz y voto en el Wizengamot.

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso!- Chilló Cornelius en una falta flagrante de respeto por el Lord.

Haciendo caso omiso de la interrupción Harrison continuó.

\- Queriendo saber acerca de si mi nombre fue utilizado por empresas u otras entidades en señal de lucro, hablé con mi gerente de cuentas Griphook…- Otra vez fue interrumpido, pero no por Fudge, sino por Dumbledore.

\- Querrás decir Bogord.- Dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa de abuelo.

Harrison estaba empezando a perder la paciencia en cuanto a tanta interrupción, pero volviendo la cabeza en dirección al viejo metomentodo, le contestó con una sonrisa en su voz.

\- No, señor Dumbledore, de la casa Noble de Dumbledore. Bogord, fue encontrado culpable de ciertos cargos de intento de robo junto con usted.- Y aquí es cuando todo el mundo empezó a chillar de indignación. Unos por la acusación de que el líder de la luz fuera a robar el oro del joven Lord, otros de que el joven Lord hiciera una acusación tan vil y el involucrado, diciendo a los cuatro vientos, que el niño era claramente demente.

Pacientemente Harrison esperó a que todo se calmara de nuevo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Decidió dar un enfoque de Lord paciente a dar el enfoque equivocado y que pensaran, que si, en realidad era un niño malcriado y que quería atención. Cuando todo se calmó de nuevo, volvió a hablar.

\- En realidad si quieren saber si mis acusaciones son veraces, pueden pedir al rey Ragnok aquí presente sobre el castigo del traidor Bogord y su traición hacia la Casa de Peverell. Me dirijo ahora por el nombre de Peverell dado que todos los registros de mis antepasados han cambiado al nombre que les pertenece. En cuanto al cambio de mi nombre, mis padres, James y Lilian Peverell, no tuvieron tiempo de registrarme mágicamente en el ministerio y en Gringotts. Así pues, viendo como podía dejar que las empresas y otras personas utilizaran mi antiguo nombre para su propio beneficio, registre uno nuevo, uno que nadie pueda utilizar, dado que esta registrado en la sangre.- Hizo una pausa, para ver si habían captado el mensaje. Viendo que tenían las caras de interrogación continuó con la historia. - Días mas tarde, descubrí quien fue el que me estuvo robando desde la trágica noche de Samhain. Mi bóveda fiduciaria, la que mis padres hicieron para mi, desde el momento de mi nacimiento, fue siendo sustraída por Albus Dumbledore, aquí presente, para sus propios intereses. Y os preguntareis como, pues bien, según los registros del banco, él tenía la llave de mi bóveda personal.- Silencio se hizo evidente, cuando otro Gobblin entró en la cámara con los papeles que acreditaban el hurto a la Casa de Peverell, cuando todo el mundo se giró para confrontar a Dumbledore, descubrieron que éste se había marchado repentinamente.

Viendo que la repentina desaparición de Dumbledore podía jugar más a su favor, decidió dar un golpe más y tentar a la suerte y el destino.

\- La verdad, señores y señoras de la prensa, Lores del Wizengamot y Ministro de magia, Albus Dumbledore no es el líder indiscutible de la luz, que hace que todos creamos.- Haciendo una pausa dramática para el efecto, continuo. - La noche del 31 de Octubre de 1981, Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves de Hogwarts, me recogió de la propiedad perteneciente a mi familia, el Valle de Godric. Si como lo oyen, en vez de ir directamente a la tutela de mi padrino, Sirius Orion Black, Heredero de la muy Noble y Antigua Casa de Black, el señor Hagrid a las órdenes de Albus Dumbledore y seguramente Minerva McGonnagall, me raptó.- Ahora no había palabras susurradas, ni gritos, ni miradas de odio. Solo había silencio sepulcral ante lo declarado.

\- Se preguntaran, porque sé esta información, bueno, hay una cosa llamada memoria eidética, es decir, una memoria capaz de recordar todo desde el nacimiento. Y recuerdo claramente cuando mis padres hicieron el encantamiento Fidelius, a través de las ordenes de Albus Dumbledore, para esconderse debido a una "profecía" que se hizo. El verdadero guardián del secreto no fue Sirius Black, sino Peter Petegrew. Y para que conste en acta, el que echó el encantamiento fue Albus Dumbledore.

Aparte, de tenerme encerrado en el mundo muggle lejos de mi legado y mi última familia que me quedaba con vida, me robó una reliquia familiar de la cual tuve que hacer el ritual de reclamo, para que volviera a mí. Como bien he dicho antes, tengo las pruebas que lo acreditan y la prensa es bienvenida a preguntar tanto a Rey Ragnok, como a mi gerente de cuentas Griphook. Ahora, pasemos a las preguntas.- Declaró Harrison con una sonrisa de triunfo al dar el último golpe a uno de los magos que se creían mas poderosos del mundo. Si todo salía bien, seguramente Dumbledore perdería influencia en el Wizengamot o en la sociedad, para el caso sería un buen triunfo. Respecto a lo de la memoria eidética, era mentira, lo de que su padrino no era el guardián del secreto si que era verdad, gracias a los retratos de sus padres, pudo tirar de ese truco y viendo como el ministro intentaba colarse para marcharse, no pudo evitar desprestigiar también al tonto incompetente que tenían por ministro.

\- Ministro, ¿Acaso se marcha ya? ¿No prefiere quedarse hasta el final?- Preguntó Harrison con saña, llamando la atención de la gente en la sala. El ministro volviéndose para enfrentar a Harrison, no pudo hacer más que intentar desacreditar al joven Peverell.

\- Yo… Yo me tengo que ir, a hacer… mejores cosas que aguantar los intentos de desacreditación del ministerio de magia y las injurias que ha hecho contra nuestro Jefe de Magos. Si, ¡Mentiras de un niño en busca de atención!- Farfulló Fudge, mientras se daba media vuelta para marcharse, pero se detuvo abruptamente ante las carcajadas de los gobblins y la de Lord Peverell.

\- ¡Mentiras! ¿¡Es mentira también que Sirius Black no recibió un juicio!? Le voy a recordar ministro, que la magia que impregna el ministerio y Hogwarts pertenece a mi familia y que en cualquier momento la puedo pedir de vuelta.- Declaró Harrison fríamente al ministro y al resto de la sala que fue palideciendo ante las palabras de Lord Peverell.

Los periodistas no sabían que pensar acerca de la entrevista, primero cuando llegaron, pensaron que sería una presentación al mundo mágico de Lord Peverell y no las explicaciones de quien era realmente. Segundo, cuando empezó dicho Lord a despotricar contra Fudge y Dumbledore, más el último que el primero, entraron en un furor de rabia por insinuar que el Gran Albus Dumbledore, vencedor de Grindelwald y al que el Lord Oscuro Voldemort temía, fuera en realidad culpable de las palabras dichas por el joven. Pero cuando los gobblins testificaron que era cierto, mas que tenían las pruebas verídicas con el sello del banco, seguían sin saber que pensar. Pero cuando se descubrió que un hombre inocente residía en Azkaban, por que le habían tirado sin juicio, todos en la sala menos unos pocos aurores, se enfadaron de verdad.

Pensaban que lo que le paso al pobre Sirius, les podía pasar a ellos si el ministerio les daba la gana de inventarse cualquier historia en pos de venganza o celos. Y para colmo de males, se quedaron estáticos al enterarse del verdadero poder que tenía Harrison en el mundo mágico, si en verdad no tenia ninguna influencia sobre las casas nobles y antiguas, no le hacia falta, con tal de reclamar la magia de su familia, se podrían quedar sin colegio al que enviar a los niños, sin ministerio de magia, en el cual las leyes se hacían cumplir, mas mal que bien, en el caso de Sirius, pero la idea era clara.

Rita Skeeter no pudo soportarlo más y pidió una retahíla de preguntas.

\- Disculpe, mi Lord. Soy Rita Skeeter del diario el profeta.- Dijo una bruja de lo mas variopinta. Con su túnica de color verde botella, gafas que eran de lo mas estrambóticas y el pelo rubio. Harrison inclinando la cabeza en señal de aprobación le dio la palabra.

\- Mi Lord, ¿Es verdad que Albus Dumbledore dio la orden de secuestrarle en plena noche del 31 de Octubre? Y ¿Que es eso de una profecía?- Fueron las primeras preguntas que salieron de la boca de la periodista, muchos de los presentes fueron asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Mi Lord, Rupert Green, del diario sangre pura. ¿Podría verificar que el Director de Hogwarts, Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot y Supremo Hechicero de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, le ha estado robando? Me gustaría poder presentar copias en el periódico.- Declaró otro periodista.

\- Mi Lord, Xenophilus Lovegood del Quisquilloso. ¿Cree usted que todo es un complot para matarlo y que Albus Dumbledore y el ministro de magia se queden con su patrimonio?

\- Mi Lord, Basilius White, del profeta. ¿Donde vive en la actualidad? ¿Si fue criado por muggles, que les pasó? ¿Es consciente de los acontecimientos acaecidos a un barrio muggle? ¿Es verdad que es heredero de la Casa de Black? ¿Como están relacionados? ¿Va a tomar su asiento y sus votos en el Wizengamot cuando tenga once años o cuando tenga catorce? ¿Piensa ir a Hogwarts a recibir su educación?- Y muchas más preguntas fueron lanzadas a Harrison.

Las intento responder todas y cada una de ellas, pero por mucho que respondiera, se estaba cansando rápidamente, los periodistas que vieron que era tarde, en una increíble inspiración se apiadaron del joven Lord, para que pudiera retirarse o al menos intentarlo, debido a la pregunta de que porque fue relacionado con los Black, fue respondida por el actual Lord de dicha familia. Muchos sabían que ambos Lores se reunirían, no hoy, pero si otro día para aclarar mas asuntos familiares, como el problema Sirius Black.

Mientras que el personal periodístico se retiraba de la sala, el ministro de magia, mucho antes retirado sin que lo notaran, o al menos eso pensaba él, algo que no se esperaba nadie sucedió. Un auror atacó al joven Lord.

Los aurores que estaban presentes, estaban furiosos de que el mocoso fuera tan lejos como para humillar al mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos, por ello uno de ellos, uno que era negro, el pelo rapado al cero, un aro de oro en una de sus orejas y que respondía al nombre de Kingsley Shackelbolt, disparó el primer hechizo que se le vino a la mente, un hechizo de corte.

Lo que no se esperaba el auror de color, fue la reacción del niño. Con una mano disipó la maldición de corte y con su varita le lanzó una maldición directamente al pecho. La maldición que recreó fue unas picas de color negro oscuro, atravesando al auror en el centro del pecho y haciendo que éste muriese rápidamente.

Pandemónium se desató momentos de que el auror fue muerto. Los otros aurores rápidamente tomaron poses defensivas, los gobblins copiaron el hecho e hicieron un circulo rodeando a Harrison y su Rey. Los Lores se quedaron donde estaban analizando la situación y la prensa, rápidamente escribiendo el desarrollo del infortunado intento de asesinato del Lord.

Todos vieron claramente quien fue el culpable y no pudieron culpar al chico, hombre o lo que fuera de haberse defendido del ataque. Con los ánimos por los suelos se les pidió a todos que fueran saliendo en orden del banco. El mismo Rey mandó llamar más gobblins armados y la sala y pasillos del banco, pronto fueron vistos con cientos de ellos en trajes con espadas y hachas listas para su uso. El tonto del auror que disparó la maldición en el Lord, se buscó su final. Los demás aurores recogieron su cuerpo empalado en la pared y salieron apresuradamente del banco para informar a su jefa, Madam Bones, olvidando que ella vio todo lo que pasó en la sala, puesto que estaba presente.

Harrison por su parte no dudó en matar a su adversario, podría de hecho haberlo incapacitado con un aturdidor, pero realizó el primer hechizo que le vino a la mente. No podrían acusarle de nada, puesto que era en defensa propia y si lo hacían sus abogados se encargarían de ello.

Saliendo por la puerta que habían entrado se despidió de los gobblins y tomó su traslador de vuelta a su casa, debería de informar después a Markus y el resto de retratos de que la entrevista había salido relativamente bien y a favor de él.

Con un ligero estallido, llegó a la antesala del Castillo Peverell y fue directamente a por algo de comer, aunque debería decir merendar, ya que era demasiado tarde para una comida tardía.

Mientras que se preparaba para la merienda, se quedó informando a sus ancestros de los acontecimientos acaecidos en el día. Markus le felicitó y le contó que en cuanto terminara el artefacto del tiempo y el espacio su entrenamiento, su verdadero entrenamiento en el arte de la Magia, iniciaría.


	5. Capítulo 4

Nota de autor:

En este capítulo hay ciertas partes que no me gustan como quedan, pero que a falta de mayor inspiración lo dejo como ésta para que en un futuro si añado mas información o cambio algo pueda editarlo y subirlo nuevamente. Debo pedir disculpas por la tardanza en subir el capitulo y que puede ser un poco pesado y aburrido, pero los posteriores ya vienen la acción, ya que será cuando Harrison empiece Hogwarts.

Espero que les guste el capitulo y agradezco a todos los que comentan sus comentarios de que les haya gustado, eso da mas ganas de continuar con la historia. También debo decir, que en un comentario, si hubiera parejas, que de momento creo que no voy a poner ninguna, sería en todo caso una nueva personaje, no Daphne, Hermione y mucho menos Ginny, no me gusta como pareja para Harrison. Hermione queda descartada por su rápida afiliación a Dumbledore y respeto por las figuras de autoridad que tienen a éste ultimo en un pedestal. De Daphne, puede que la empareje con Draco o con otro, de momento no sé.

Lo que si que sé con certeza es que habrá personajes nuevos en los próximos capítulos, personajes que no deberían estar, pero que aquí estarán presentes.

Si hay alguna falta de ortografía, pido disculpas, no todas las palabras me las corrige el corrector, intento en lo más posible que no las haya.

Sin mas preámbulos les dejo el capitulo, un saludo.

CAPITULO 4

ENTRENAMIENTO DE LOS DISTINTOS TIPOS DE MAGIAS

\- ¡Otra vez!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo las voces de Antioch, Cadmus, Ignotus, Salazar y Marduk. El retrato de Markus miraba impasiblemente a su aprendiz mientras repetía la Senda del sepulcro desde cero. Seis meses habían pasado en la auto denominada "Sala del tiempo y el espacio", seis meses de estudio sin descanso cogiendo muggles para los usos prácticos y los libros prohibidos que algunas comunidades tanto temían por sus contenidos. Si bien los muggles servían mejor muertos que vivos de momento, Harrison disfrutaba de la tortura previa, en una retorcida sed de venganza por lo sucedido a él cuando era mas joven.

Cuando empezaron a practicar, le hicieron primero aprender los hechizos, maldiciones y encantamientos que se usaban en la Nigromancia. Al principio no era necesario usar la vara de Harrison, puesto que muchos de ellos no se necesitaba un foco, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, fue requiriendo de uno. El dominio de los fuegos elementales, como mas tarde descubrieron, Harrison dominaba la magia elemental del fuego, era una sorpresa agradable, si lo hubieran sabido desde el principio, hubieran buscado un familiar con el don elemental. Viendo que no era necesario que aprendiera a dominar _Findfyre y Hellfyre_ pasaron directamente a las Sendas de la Nigromancia.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

 _\- Bien Harrison, estoy orgulloso de ti, has demostrado una valía tremenda al terminar con éxito antes del plazo previsto el "medallón del tiempo y el espacio". Ahora lo mas importante, es conseguir cuerpos humanos para la practica de la nigromancia. Lo que mejor seria que consiguieras, es cuerpos de muggles, nadie en el mundo mágico notaran su ausencia. Ordena a tus elfos domésticos, solo aquellos que te sean mas leales, sabemos que todos son leales a ti, pero es importante el más leal. Ese Dobby y Tomy harán un buen trabajo. Diles que te traigan al menos 30 muggles y después ponlos en éxtasis en los calabozos.- Instruyó Marduk a Harrison en la siguiente etapa de la formación._

 _Buscar los muggles no sería un problema, sabía de una asquerosa muggle que se salvó de su venganza, Marge Dursley. A por ella iría en persona, solo quería ver la cara que pondría al verle nuevamente y posteriormente cuando se diera cuenta de sus propios errores. Lástima que no pudiera matarla como a él le gustaría pero su cuerpo serviría a un propósito ulterior._

 _Llamando a Dobby y Tomy, ambos elfos se presentaron ante su maestro inmediatamente._

 _\- ¿Que podemos hacer Dobby y Tomy por Maestro Peverell?- Preguntó el extasiado elfo doméstico a su maestro. Con una sonrisa en su rostro Harrison dijo a ambos._

 _\- Dobby, Tomy es la hora. Es la hora de mi formación comience finalmente. Os necesito para una misión… un tanto delicada.- Dijo lentamente, calculando bien sus palabras y ordenes para los elfos. - Necesito que me traigáis con vida 29 muggles, pero no cualquier muggle. Necesito 29 de ellos que sus almas estén contaminadas por los mas atroces crimines de la naturaleza. Asesinos, violadores, abusadores de niños, etc.- Dijo Harrison con el rostro impasible y las emociones bajo control._

 _Los elfos domésticos se quedaron pensativos antes de asentir y dejar que su magia les llevara a sus destinos. Antes de irse Harrison les dio una última orden._

 _\- Quiero que los recojáis de Europa y América. No sigáis un patrón correcto. Y lo más importante, que no os vean, tanto los muggles como los magos de las zonas.- Con esa última orden se volvió con una sonrisa siniestra a los cuadros de sus antepasados, antes de volverse y marchar a las mazmorras a prepararlas para sus invitados de honor._

 _Una vez terminadas las mazmorras, volvió a subir al salón de los retratos a hacer una comida rápida y ver el diario Profeta. Hoy saldría su entrevista en los periódicos y quería ver por si mismo como lo retrataban las distintas fuentes._

 _Pero justo antes de que pudiera echar un vistazo al periódico, Marduk le habló._

 _\- Harrison, no te dije que recogieras 30 muggles. ¿Porque quieres 29?- Cuestionó Marduk con una ceja arqueada._

 _\- Verás Maestro Marduk, la ultima muggle que tengo en mente, es una que me tuvo a bien en la tortura cuando era más pequeño y que por desgracia para mí y suerte para ella, no estaba en Privet Drive ese día._

 _\- Ah, estás hablando de la muggle de los perros, si la recuerdo perfectamente.- Dijo Markus con el rostro sombrío por la ira apenas contenida. - Con ella empezaremos con las maldiciones mas viciosas de la Nigromancia, espero que sufra por los años que te hizo pasar, luego Harrison, podrás traer su espíritu cuando tengas mas control sobre el tema y la tortura que recibirá será preciosa.- Río oscuramente Markus, haciendo que Harrison y muchos otros que odiaban a los muggles, como Salazar y todos los antiguos Gaunt, dieran enormes sonrisas._

 _Muchos de los antepasados de Harrison no entendían el odio hacia los muggles en general. Entendían que odiara a aquellos que le hicieron la vida imposible, que le torturaron e incluso que fueran tan lejos como para matarlo de hambre, pero que odiara a todos los muggles por igual, no lo entendían, hasta que Markus les contó que por mucho que fuera a los maestros de la antigua escuela a hablar o con la policía y otras autoridades, nunca le creían, siempre lo despreciaban los muggles, lo veían como el monstruo que sus "queridos" tíos le hacían ver. De ahí el odio irracional que tenía a los muggles. Los hijos de muggles era otro tema, si bien los podría soportar debido al hecho de que no conocía a ninguno, en el momento que conociera alguno, ya juzgaría. Para Harrison el estado de la sangre era sencillo. En el mundo había dos estados únicamente. Los sangre pura, como él, aunque fuera de primera generación y los hijos de muggles o Squib._

 _Pero volviendo al tema, Harrison terminó su comida y con un chasquido, se desapareció a donde vivía la hermana de Vernon Dursley._

 _Apareciendo enfrente de la puerta de Marge, echó un hechizo básico para ver si estaba acompañada. En caso de que fuera cierto, haría del acompañante un ejemplo de lo que le pasaría a Marge y lo mejor de todo es que la obligaría a verlo._

 _Una pena cuando el hechizo le dijo que estaba sola con sus perros. No pasaba nada, moviendo su vara en dirección a la puerta, echó una maldición de voladura lo más potente que pudiera, pero esperando que no la dañaría mucho._

 _\- ¡Bombarda Máxima!- Murmuró Harrison apuntando hacia dicha puerta, el hechizo salió disparado a una velocidad sorprendente y la puerta estalló en miles de astillas hacia adentro de la casa._

 _Los gritos de dolor de los animales que estaban al otro lado y el dolor de la muggle, eran musica nuevamente para Harrison, sonriendo oscuramente se hizo paso hacia la casa._

 _\- Buenas tardes Marge, espero que me recuerdes, como yo te recuerdo a ti.- Dijo Harrison con voz suave pero con un toque de odio profundo. - Verás Marge, te mataría ahora mismo, pero te necesito con vida para mis estudios…_

 _\- ¡Monstruo! ¡¿Que haces en mi casa!? ¡¿Como has llegado hasta aquí!? Ripper…_

 _\- No te molestes Marge, nadie te oirá y tus perros están muriendo desangrados, como el bastardo de tu hermano cuando acabé con él. Aunque debo decir, que se quemó como el cerdo que es. Sabías que le hice comerse a su propio hijo en la vida, fue espeluznante y a la vez reconfortante. A la zorra de Petunia, la torturé como tu querido hermano me torturó y después los quemé hasta las cenizas. A ti, sin embargo, te espera un destino peor que la muerte.- Dijo y la mandó a dormir con un encantamiento del sueño profundo. Luego la puso en éxtasis y lanzando un hechizo de llama normal a la casa, ésta se empezó a consumir por el fuego. Antes de que explotara, la cogió de un brazo con repugnancia y desaparecieron con un ligero "plop" a las mazmorras._

 _Dos días mas tarde estarían buscando el cuerpo calcinado de Marge Dursley, pero la policía cerraría el caso, pensando que la explosión de la casa, debido a las bombonas de gas, calcinó su cuerpo junto con el de los perros y las muestras de ADN se perderían. También influyó en que el ministerio de magia intervino modificando las memorias y pensando que todo era un ataque contra Lord Peverell, basado en sus familiares muggles. Cuan equivocados todos estaban._

 _Después de que tenía a todos los muggles en éxtasis, cogió los retratos de Marduk, Markus, Antioch, Cadmus, Ignotus y Salazar y se fue junto a un elfo doméstico a la sala del espacio y el tiempo, ubicada en las mazmorras a comenzar su entrenamiento. Cuando llegaron y la puerta se cerró, activando las runas del tiempo y el espacio, Harrison con un movimiento de su muñeca, colgó a los retratos correspondientes en la pared y se volvió a Dobby a ordenarle que fuera preparando los cuartos que utilizaría y la cocina improvisada que hicieron los elfos de las cocinas._

 _Mirando con expectación a Markus por ver cual sería su entrenamiento, le preguntó._

 _\- ¿Y bien Markus, por donde empezamos?_

 _\- Lo primero Harrison que debes aprender son las maldiciones que usaras en la nigromancia. Las maldiciones, como la magia misma, se realiza a través de la intención. Según Salazar, las maldiciones, encantamientos y hechizos son de artes oscuras, al menos en su tiempo así se catalogaron. En nuestro tiempo, eran parte de la nigromancia. Te enseñaremos a como crear Inferius y como defenderte de ellos. Aprenderás la verdadera naturaleza de los dementores, Lethifolds, como convocar espíritus del mas allá y muchas mas cosas. Primero empezaremos como hemos dicho, las maldiciones, hechizos y encantamientos que debes saber, antes de meternos de lleno en las Sendas de la Nigromancia. Cuando terminemos y nos metamos en las Sendas, aprenderás la Senda del Sepulcro y hasta que no la domines por completo, no podrás avanzar.- Comenzó explicando severamente, dado que ésta rama de la magia era peligrosa si no se utilizaba y aprendía correctamente. - No debes preocuparte si en el paso de este año no dominas las Sendas de la Nigromancia, podrás volver aquí cuando el plazo de la semana de descanso termine y continuar. Para que todo vaya correctamente, me gustaría que todos los días, pero todos, utilices tus escudos de Oclumancia al máximo. Con ello ganarás control total sobre tus emociones, pero también ganarás la experiencia de los días y una mejor comprensión. ¿Esta entendido Harrison?- Terminó de explicar Markus lo que iban a hacer entre todos ellos._

 _Asintiendo con la cabeza en mayor concentración, recordó brevemente la explicación y toda la historia que le contó Markus acerca de la Nigromancia cuando estaba en modo éxtasis en el armario debajo de las escaleras._

 _\- Bien, pues lo siguiente que debes hacer, es coger pluma, pergamino y tintero. Vas a apuntar las maldiciones, para que sirven, cuando se utilizan y porqué.- Comenzó Marduk, moviendo ligeramente la mano para que fuera a buscarlo personalmente o lo convocara._

 _Convocándolo mejor, ya que no era un muggle que tuviera que ir a buscar las cosas, Harrison empezó a escribir todas y cada una de las maldiciones que le iban diciendo. Muchas de ellas estaban en idiomas que todavía no entendía, como sumerio, mesopotámico, egipcio, griego, turco, latín antiguo, celta, nórdico y los dialectos del inglés mas antiguo. Las mas extendidas y al parecer mas complicadas de realizar eran las de los tres idiomas primeros. Si bien es cierto que había realizado rituales en sumerio, fue porque Markus le enseñó el ritual de limpieza para exterminar Horrocruxes de Voldemort cuando le pregunto por ello. Si en un principio no sabía si atacaría al Lord Oscuro, ahora estaba pensando en que si le atacaba a él, obviamente se defendería con todo lo que tuviera. Por ello aprendió del ritual en sumerio, pero fue lo único que pudo aprender, aparte de las runas sumerias que llevaba el medallón._

 _Había maldiciones que los efectos hacían hervir la sangre, licuar los órganos u órgano en concreto si ponías la intención suficiente, freír el cerebro, arrancar la vida lentamente del cuerpo humano, arrancar el alma y dejar que trascendiera al mas allá, maldiciones de las peores torturas que se podía imaginar como hacer que el objetivo creyera que le estaban arrancando la lengua y el cerebro en vivo, maldiciones que le vertían ácidos en la piel, dar vuelta la piel y hacer que el objetivo sufriera el dolor de ver como se desangraba lentamente y sentir en los músculos cada minuto de agonía pura. Encantamientos en los que se podía transmutar la sangre o fluidos corporales del objetivo en ácido y otros compuestos. Hechizos de fuego, agua, tierra y otros elementos en los que servían para matar a una persona. También le instruyeron en las "artes oscuras" las cuales se componían de lo anterior mas lo que Salazar pensaba o en su tiempo se denominaba artes oscuras. Maldiciones de rotura del hueso, las que licuaban los órganos, pero mucho más rápido que las de la nigromancia. Las llamadas hoy en día maldiciones imperdonables, mas otras maldiciones que son tan oscuras como éstas, la de la locura, la cual hacia al objetivo una persona loca sin posibilidad de cura, una maldición parecida a la de los muggles, la cual consistía en que cuatro caballos tiraran de una persona atada a éstos, pero que en vez de caballos se podía ver claramente que eran tirados por arte de magia._

 _En fin, cualquier tipo de maldición que se pudiera imaginar Harrison, le estuvieron dictando el nombre y sus usos durante horas, hasta que el estomago de Harrison empezó a gruñir y le dijeron que parara para tomar un aperitivo, que después seguirían con la instrucción de las más dañinas._

 _Harrison en un principio pensó que con tantas maldiciones, encantamientos y hechizos oscuros y de nigromancia, no tendría apetito dado el hecho de haber oído sus usos y los síntomas que las víctimas padecerían. Pero la verdad sea dicha, Harrison comió y repitió lo que su elfo le cocinó. Despues de la comida, volvió a su asiento enfrente de los retratos y durante otras cuantas horas la lección continuo. Markus le dijo que iría llenando el libro que, obviamente tendría que hacer, dado que la cantidad de escritura que estaba haciendo le daría para al menos dos o tres más._

 _A medida que pasaba el tiempo e iba probando las maldiciones, encantamientos y hechizos en los muggles que tenía presos, iba aprendiendo también ciertos aspectos de la magia familiar. Marduk le dijo que si no se iniciaba en un ritual de sangre para reclamar oficialmente la magia familiar podría ocurrir que perdiera la cordura en el lapso de un tiempo, pero que no se preocupara, el día de Samhain, que estaría dentro de la semana de reposo, podría hacer el ritual del despertar de la sangre. Consistía únicamente en tallarse runas en su cuerpo, con su propia sangre. Para ello es posible que necesitara la ayuda de algún elfo domestico para los lugares a los que no llegara, así como la espalda. De todas formas se introduciría también en las magias de sangre._

 _Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya había comenzado la Senda del Sepulcro en la cual consistía en aprender la rama principal de la nigromancia para más tarde continuar con la Senda del Osario y la Senda de las Cenizas. La Senda del Sepulcro tiene varias etapas, de las cuales son: penetración, invocar espíritu, ordenar a espíritu, embrujar y atormentar. Lo más difícil era las de invocación y orden de los espíritus, dado que lo tenia que hacer de manera correcta y concisa, sin error a equivocaciones puesto que era peligroso si se invocaba mal, podría llegar a invocar a un espectro oscuro. Por ello Harrison tenía problemas a la hora de realizar los dos pasos. Si no llegaba a dominar esos dos pasos, no podría llegar a los siguientes; embrujar y atormentar, se veían que podría ser demasiado fácil para el joven hechicero, pero no todo es lo que parece ser, como se suele decir. Los retratos le animaban a que estudiara los diferentes libros que se trajo con el y que practicara continuamente su Oclumancia._

 _Las categorías de las Sendas eran muy importante que la dominara con maestría, dado que era peligroso en sí mismo si no lo conocía bien, por ello los retratos que le instruían continuamente, eran de lo más severos con él._

 _Harrison entendía porque eran tan severos, pero había partes que se le resistían. Llevaba seis meses ya, desde que empezó con los entrenamientos y por mas libros y manuales nigrománticos que leía, esas dos partes no le salían._

 _Enfadándose consigo mismo, pidió un día entero de descanso para poder meditar y repasar sus escudos oclumánticos y recuerdos, a ver si así conseguía el estado de relajación que le pedían._

 _ **FIN FLASH BACK**_

Estando Harrison en su cuarto, con un poco de comida cuando le entrara hambre y sin ningún tipo de distracción, empezó a meditar sobre su vida entera y como todo giró a través de una paliza de su "tío" Vernon. Fue pasando a través de todos los recuerdos que tenia en su Castillo mental, muy parecido al Castillo Peverell. Vio toda una vida de recuerdos dolorosos y no tan dolorosos. Recuerdos de pura dicha al encontrar su patrimonio en su sangre, su herencia reclamada en Gringotts, su vara y el poder que latía cuando la utilizaba, sus estudios cuando estuvo la semana en éxtasis y el año antes de que empezara todo realmente. Cuando por fin había llegado al Castillo Peverell y lo reclamó como su legítimo Lord. Todos los retratos que había, alentándole a superarse cada día mas. Los retratos de sus padres, asesinados a manos de Lord Voldemort y a instancias de Albus Dumbledore. La entrevista y el asesinato del tonto auror. La finalización del medallón del tiempo y el espacio y la caza de los 30 muggles que utilizaba en las salas que ubicó en las mazmorras. Los seis meses de arduo entrenamiento, llenando los libros o diarios como les gustaba llamar a todos, tanto retratos y aprendiz. Las artes oscuras con sus correspondientes rituales, la historia de cada retrato y las maldiciones, encantamientos y hechizos que inventaron sus antepasados nigromantes. Su iniciación en la Senda del Sepulcro y todas las dificultades por las que pasó hasta llegar al punto de donde pidió el día de descanso para poner orden en su mente. Cuando llegó a donde estaba ahora, algo totalmente inesperado sucedió. Harrison se vio envuelto en un resplandor de su magia verdosa con tonos oscuros y entró despues de mucho tiempo en modo éxtasis. Donde su mente podía entrenar y su cuerpo descansar y curarse a si mismo los males que tuviera. Sorprendido por tal revelación de que pudiera llegar el solo sin la ayuda de Markus en su sangre a ese nivel de Oclumancia, decidió ir otra vez por toda su formación desde que empezó a lo años.

Los retratos de los Peverell que estaban en la habitación del tiempo y el espacio enseñando a Harrison, estaban un poco preocupados por su joven aprendiz y familiar, que querían como a un hijo cada uno de ellos a su manera. Cada uno se miró y empezaron a hablar entre ellos sobre el aprendizaje de Harrison.

\- Creo, que lo estamos llevando al límite, despues de todo es un niño. Puede tener la mente de un adulto, pero su cuerpo todavía es joven…- Comenzó Ignotus el mas humilde de todos los presentes y el que no le exigía demasiado.

\- Puede ser hermano, pero el es poderoso y todo hombre o niño poderoso, merece una buena educación…- Se vio interrumpido Antioch, por su otro hermano Cadmus.

\- Yo recuerdo que nuestro padre nos estuvo enseñando la magia familiar desde que eramos jóvenes, tal vez su edad o un poco mas temprano y no nos quejábamos.- Terminó la discusión Cadmus, puesto que era el mas estricto de los tres hermanos. Puede que le exigiera mucho, pero era por su bien, si no llegaba a dominar la magia de la familia, era posible que dicha magia lo dominara a él y no querían ver como Harrison se destruía a si mismo. Por otro lado Marduk y Markus se miraban pensativos en las palabras dichas.

Ellos si que le exigían a Harrison, continuamente estaban pidiéndole que perfeccionara sus habilidades, que se exigiera mas y mas cada día, que todavía no era perfecto, que la magia nigromántica tenía que salir de él sin palabras, como si fuera una segunda naturaleza suya. Pero Marduk y Markus querían lo mejor para Harrison y él mencionado lo sabía, sabía que sus ancestros se preocupaban por él y le querían mucho. Por eso Harrison a veces se frustraba cuando algo no le salia a la primera, pero al no poseer una varita y no depender de los movimientos rúnicos que se hacían con la mencionada, tenía que poner doble o triple de esfuerzo cuando no mencionaba el papiro los efectos de la maldición o para el caso las Sendas.

Viendo que el tiempo pasaba y no recibían noticias de su aprendiz, Antioch, que era un tanto impaciente, llamó al elfo domestico y le pidió que fuera a ver a Harrison, pero que no le interrumpiera. Luego que les informara de su situación.

Dobby, obediente como el mismo, puesto que ese día recibió ordenes de su Maestro en obedecer las ordenes que le dieran los retratos, fue a las habitaciones de Harrison lo mas silenciosamente posible para no molestar a su Maestro. Viendo a Harrison en un resplandor verdoso oscuro, el elfo se asustó y fue directamente y corriendo a los retratos a ver que le decían, para poder despertar de su meditación a su querido Maestro.

\- No hagas nada Dobby, Harrison no corre ningún peligro. El está en modo éxtasis. Algo verdaderamente sorprendente.- Dijo Markus y Marduk despidió al elfo a hacer otras tareas o descansar.

\- ¿Por que dices que es sorprendente, Markus? Ya lo había hecho otras veces ¿No?- Preguntó Marduk y los tres hermanos asintieron interesados a la respuesta que diera Markus, Salazar solo miró impasible con una sonrisa de medio lado, presuponiendo cual iba a ser la respuesta.

\- Es cierto que él estuvo en modo éxtasis durante un año, pero fue con mi ayuda que pudo lograr ese estado. Yo estaba latente en su sangre y su mente. Que el lo haya logrado sin mi ayuda, solo indica lo poderoso que se está volviendo en las artes de la mente, dentro de poco no habrá nada que le podamos enseñar en esa rama de la magia. Jamas imagine que Harrison pudiera desbloquear ese poder, solo puedo imaginar que su entrenamiento va a ir mas rápido de lo que ha estado yendo.- Finalizó Markus con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, indicando cuan orgulloso estaba del poder de su aprendiz.

Para cuando Harrison salió de la habitación en la que estaba meditando, sin previo aviso se dirigió hacia Markus y le explicó lo sucedido-

\- Markus, creo que he conseguido llegar al estado de éxtasis sin tu ayuda, es decir, que sin tener que estar en mi sangre y mente más, ¿Es eso posible?- Preguntó Harrison a su mentor con una cara interrogante. Por toda respuesta, Markus le devolvió la sonrisa llena de orgullo y le dijo que continuara la práctica en la Senda del Sepulcro.

Viendo Harrison que era una respuesta silenciosa, pero afirmativa, con una sonrisa volvió a recoger al muggle con el que estaba de prácticas y continuó exitosamente las partes de dicha Senda que no le salían.

Con un grito de triunfo en que le saliera a la perfección después de terminar de ordenar al alma de dicho muggle, se volvió a sus maestros.

\- Parece que lo conseguí, no puedo creer que me costara tanto y por encima de todo, de no meditar antes.

\- Ciertamente Harrison, pero no te confíes. Si bien es cierto que te ha salido ahora, te a tomado seis meses ponerte al día con solo una Senda.

\- Pero aun te quedan dos pasos Harrison. Tienes que embrujar y atormentar las almas para pasar a la siguiente Senda y antes de que pasemos a la siguiente, repasaremos todos los pasos que hemos establecido, incluyendo las artes oscuras que has ido aprendiendo.- Continuó Marduk en donde lo dejó Antioch. Markus intervino al ver la cara de preocupación de Harrison.

\- No te preocupes Harrison, si el tiempo termina aquí, despues de la semana de relajación, vendrá mas tiempo para estudiar las Sendas. Debes comprender la complejidad de la Nigromancia, no se puede aprender todo de la noche a la mañana, como bien sabes. Ahora que has ido un paso mas lejos en las artes de la mente, te resultara mas sencillo llegar a la magia, pero como a dicho Antioch, no te confíes.- Terminó de explicar Markus y apaciguar temporalmente la mente de Harrison.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Harrison se puso a la labor que le habían indicado, como dijo Markus, lo de atormentar y embrujar a las almas o espíritus de los muggles que había asesinado, no le costó mucho trabajo. Cadmus explicó que con la piedra de resurrección le costaría menos, puesto que estaba hecha para la invocación, embrujamiento y atormentamiento de las almas. También podría convocar a los fantasmas que residían en el plano de los vivos y ordenarles hacer cosas o simplemente mandarlos al otro lado.

En los seis meses restantes, Harrison dio un vuelco completamente en sus estudios de la nigromancia y pudo completar con éxito las dos primeras Sendas, la del Sepulcro y la del Osario.

La Senda del Osario consistía en ocuparse principalmente de los cadáveres y de los métodos por los que las almas muertas pueden regresar al mundo de los vivos, temporal o permanentemente. Esta Senda en especifico estaba dividida en cinco partes, de las cuales son: tremens, las escobas del aprendiz, hordas tambaleantes, robar alma y posesión demoniaca. Si bien es cierto que ésta última parte consistía en dos sub-partes, la posesión demoniaca también consta de los rituales mas oscuros y negros de la magia, para traer demonios de otro plano de la existencia. Si bien los demonios necesitan un cuerpo en el que residir, pueden hacerlo en uno que ha fallecido con 30 minutos como máximo, pero el invocador, tiene que tener una fuerte fuerza de voluntad para controlar a dicho demonio, si no, puede pasar como con los espectros, que se revelen y cunda el caos total. A Harrison no le entusiasmaba mucho la idea de invocar demonios de otro plano y así lo hizo saber a sus maestros, Marduk no le pudo culpar, no es que tuviera miedo, pero para lograr tal hazaña y sobrevivir necesitaría mucha, pero mucha fuerza de voluntad. Llegando al acuerdo de que solo utilizara la invocación demoniaca de la Senda y no los rituales para traer demonios a este plano, Harrison continuó con los repasos ahora.

Satisfecho de que había avanzado un poco más, pero alicaído de que no pudo completar las tres Sendas, a Harrison se le instruyó a descansar una semana completa sin tocar lo más posible la nigromancia. Eso no quería decir que no podía continuar con su formación, todo lo contrario, mientras que estaría descansando iría a ver al retrato de Morgana y las damas Peverell para su formación en la etiqueta.

Cuando salió de la sala del tiempo y el espacio, lo primero que hizo fue ir a su habitación para darse una ducha caliente y relajante, mientras que Dobby se encargaba de colocar los retratos y libros utilizados en su sitios correspondientes. Cuando Harrison salió de sus habitaciones, se dirigió a las cocinas a pedir a los elfos que preparan una buena comida, puesto que tenía bastante hambre. Después de eso se dirigió a Morgana a presentar sus respetos y explicarle lo que había conseguido en su formación de un año, también le pidió que mientras descansaba, le encantaría empezar la formación Sangre Pura en lo referente a la etiqueta, buen comportamiento y política. Si bien la última parte, no debía de preocuparse hasta que tuviera 14 años, era bueno conocer lo que se esperaba de él en el Wizengamot.

Cuando hubo finalizado la comida, fue directamente a los retratos que Morgana fue señalando y levitandolos a una habitación en la que le enseñarían lo correspondiente con la etiqueta y modales Sangre Pura. Al final consiguió mas de cincuenta retratos de todas las épocas que podían aportar conocimientos e instrucción a Harrison. Cuando por fin empezó la formación nuevamente, pero esta vez con las Damas Peverell, Harrison ya no le entusiasmaba tanto la idea. Si bien es cierto que para muchas cosas tenía que prestar extrema atención, para otras era simplemente aburrido. A quien le importaba en que copas tenía que beber agua, zumo, té, café o vino. Y no hablar de los tantísimos cubiertos que se utilizaban para comer o los platos que tenia que conocer. También debía conocer que comidas eran necesarias para ciertas reuniones. Otros de los asuntos mas aburridos era como debía sentarse en la mesa para las comidas, como sentarse en un sillón para las charlas sociales, como sentarse en su despacho para los negocios o como sentarse cuando había otro Lord presente. En fin se hizo insoportable a veces, pero cuando por fin llegaron a la parte de la política, lo que verdaderamente le entusiasmó fue la idea de que podía manipular a la gente a hacer lo que el quisiera con tan solo el poder de las palabras y obviamente, el poder que podía dejar ver.

La semana en la que estuvo "descansando" pasó sin muchas contemplaciones importantes, a pesar de que Harrison se aventuró un par de días para hablar con su gerente de cuentas y pedir una reunión con el Rey Ragnok para enseñarle el medallón del tiempo y el espacio finalizado y en completa función.

También se aventuro a ir al Callejón Knocturn a la tienda de fieras que vio cuando fue a por su vara, baúles y ropas.

Pasando a la tienda sombría y oscura pudo observar los distintos tipos de criaturas que había. De criaturas pequeñas e inofensivas, como gatos, lechuzas, águilas y halcones; vio también las mas peligrosas, serpientes de todo tipo, animales que parecían tigres gigantes, Cerberus y muchos más.

Agudizando el oído, fue a parar a donde las serpientes y otros reptiles residían en la tienda. El tendero que vio entrar al joven Lord, se quedó mirando con preocupación evidente en sus facciones. Si había venido a su tienda, solo podía significar que quería un familiar y si se había dado cuenta en toda su carrera, un tipo de "mago" como el joven Lord que tenía delante, solo podía comprar una criatura poderosa, y si fue directamente a las serpientes, solo esperaba que no se llevara las mas peligrosas que tenia resguardadas tras capas de salas de seguridad.

Harrison por otro lado escuchó con atención a las serpientes que tenia delante de él, hablándole de que se aburrían en sus peceras.

\- _Disculpen pequeñas, pero podrían decirme si sois todas las que est_ _á_ _is a la venta o hay mas de las que pueda ver para que se vengan conmigo._

 _\- ¡Un hablante! ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no escuchamos de uno!-_ Dijeron las serpientes como si fueran uno, las cacofonías de voces que provenían de las puertas se detuvieron en intereses del hablante de Parsel.

\- _Contestando a su pregunta Maestro, hay mas de nuestra bella raza tras esa puerta, sino, son las mas peligrosas de nosotras. Hay dos Basiliscos, un Runeespoor, una Hidra y un Ouroboros._

 _\- Gracias querida, ¿Os gustaría venir a todas a mi hogar ancestral?-_ Preguntó Harrison a las serpientes que había en los estanques y peceras diversas. Si bien tenia los medios para comprarlas y el terreno para que pudieran vivir, lo hacía simplemente para la protección de su Castillo y se lo dejó en claro a todas las que habitaban la tienda.

Si bien no estarían mas tiempo solas y aburridas, cada una de ellas podía fundar su propia familia, si hacían eso las serpientes, pero solo una de ellas, de todas, incluidas las peligrosas, seria su familiar. Las serpientes de los estanques dijeron que si, todas a la vez. No les importaba ni preocupaba que fueran a ser utilizadas para la protección del hogar ancestral del hablante, es mas estaban orgullosas de que fueran de utilidad.

Llamando al tendero con una mano, le preguntó cuanto costaba el lote de serpientes de todos los estanques, ya que su interés estaba en la compra total de ellas.

Con una expresión de asombro y codicia, pero no dejándose engañar por el joven delante de él, le pregunto para que las quería, a lo que simplemente sin inmutarse, dijo que protección, cuando estuviera en su castillo, las ataría a las salas para que cuando estuviera bajo ataque, llegaran a su llamado.

El tendero, siendo avisado por el Señor Crabbe y el Señor Goyle de que no se debe jugar con este joven, le dijo que el total llegaba a los 1400 galeones. Pasándole la tarjeta de crédito que el banco le dio, pagó sin inmutarse por la exorbitante suma de oro.

\- Por otro lado, me dicen que hay mas serpientes tras esas puertas. Vera esta en mi interés, ver si alguna de ellas quiere ser mi familiar.- Le dijo Harrison al sorprendido y temeroso tendero, de que también se quisiera llevar las mas peligrosas.

Dos horas mas tarde y 11400 galeones mas pobre, Harrison salió de la tienda oscura dejando atrás un tendero temblando de puro terror. Si bien es cierto que vino a por un familiar, se llevó de la tienda dos familiares y muchas, pero muchas serpientes para la protección de su hogar. Habiendo instruido a sus elfos de que tuvieran cuidado de sus nuevas amigas y amigos, las llevaran al Castillo y las pusieran en libertad.

Aunque la Hidra prefirió estar en un lugar oscuro y cerrado, se le dijo que las mazmorras no podría ir, debido a la formación de Harrison, pero que había cuevas subterráneas en las que podría explorar. El Runeespoor por el contrario, se puso en éxtasis al enterarse de que había un bosque, el Ouroboros, prefirió el pequeño lago para la vida allí y se comprometió a ser el guardián del lago y los terrenos, puesto que podía vivir en ambos climas a la vez. Sus dos familiares resultaron ser dos pequeños Basiliscos de gran letalidad, como ellos presumieron. Se unieron a él en la tienda con dos pequeños mordiscos en el brazo, al principio Harrison estaba preocupado por el veneno de Basilisco, pero ambos le aseguraron con absoluta certeza que no moriría, que su veneno trabajaría como un amplificador para conectar la magia de Harrison con las de ellos.

Al conectarse ambas magias traería resultados inesperados para Harrison y los Basiliscos, para él le daría inmunidad a la mayoría de los venenos y a los basiliscos les daría la inmunidad al canto del gallo.

Con una enorme sonrisa y un poco mareado del veneno, se apareció en el Castillo para descansar y dejar que la magia hiciese su trabajo. Se aseguró antes de preguntarle y cerciorarse al cien por cien, con Salazar si habría algún efecto secundario en la magia de la nigromancia o la suya para el caso.

\- No te preocupes Harrison, la magia de tus familiares no tendrá ninguna repercusión en ti. Tal vez, con el tiempo puedas desarrollar la mirada asesina del Basilisco, pero por ahora solo serás inmune a los venenos y algunas pociones de atadura.- Confirmó Salazar con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. - Ahora mismo deberías ir a descansar y dormir un poco, cuando te levantes te sentirás mejor.- Y con esas ultimas palabras de consejo, asintió al retrato con la cabeza y se fue a su alcoba con sus nuevos familiares a los que llamó Seth y Medusa.

Cuando la semana de descanso hubo pasado, Harrison antes de introducirse en la sala del tiempo y el espacio recibió dos cartas, una del ministerio de magia, citándole para un interrogatorio delante de todo el Wizengamot y otra de Lord Black, requiriendo una reunión formal entre ambas familias, primero en su Mansión Black y después en el Castillo, si todo salía bien.

Pensando un momento en lo que hacer, se puso en contacto con sus abogados para quedar al "día" siguiente e ir al ministerio. Para Lord Black, le mandó una carta en respuesta con Winky, su elfina, diciéndole que no tenía problemas en reunirse con él, que primero la reunión sería en el Castillo Peverell y la misma carta sería usada como un traslador para él y los que quisiera traer. Luego instruyó a los elfos a preparar el Castillo para el día siguiente, ya que tendrían visitantes.

Con todo planeado y resuelto, Harrison cogió los retratos que estaban en el Salón de Baile, donde estaba aprendiendo etiqueta y los llevó a las mazmorras, ahora limpias y listas para su uso. Despues volvió a la sala de formación a por los retratos de sus padres, abuelos paternos, Markus y otros cuantos Peverell que le enseñarían lo básico y profundizarían un poco en las materias que se impartían en Hogwarts y algunas otras que en los tiempos de James y Lily ya no se impartían, como Hechizos elementales, hechizos para encantar objetos, alquimia y las magias de los dones que los niños recibían, así como metamorfomagia o magia de Parsel. La metamorfomagia, estaba latente en la linea Black, pero no en la Peverell, pero lo que sí que tenían era la magia Parsel, por ello Salazar, que fue un erudito en dicha magia, se comprometió a enseñarle.

En el lapso de un año, Harrison había aprendido de las distintas ramas de la magia: transfiguración, herbología, pociones, encantamientos, defensa contra las artes oscuras, (que era una risa para Harrison, puesto que al haber aprendido de las artes oscuras y nigromancia de poco le servía la defensa, porque ya que tenía un buen ataque, para que molestarse en aprender hechizos de desarme), "maleficios" de piernas unidas, de piernas de gelatina, las piernas que se ponían a dar pasos de baile, etc. para él eran mas hechizos de bromas que de defensa, pero como sus padres con ahínco le dijeron que tenía que estudiarlo y aprenderlo, no le quedó mas remedio. También aprendió aritmancia y runas antiguas.

En el lapso de ese tiempo pudo conocer mejor a sus padres y sus abuelos, aparte de los demás retratos que había. Le dijeron que cuando un niño o una niña Peverell nacía, no tenían predilección a la hora de poner el nombre o nombres, como otros magos tenían. Sus padres le hablaron un poco mas de las materias que les gustaban cuando iban a Hogwarts, también le hablaron de que en tercer año, podría ir a Hogsmeade, que era un pueblo ubicado a unos pocos kilómetros del castillo. Le hablaron de los amigos de la infancia que tuvieron, de los amigos que hicieron en Hogwarts y de la guerra en la que se vieron involucrados.

Al principio sus padres no querían hablarle de ese tema, pero a insistencias de Harrison y Markus, al final los convencieron, diciéndoles que quisiera o no la guerra, terminaría por encontrarlo y que mejor que saber que es lo que pasó en la primera, para no cometer o intentar no cometer errores en la segunda.

Aparte del aprendizaje de las teorías y practicas mágicas de Hogwarts, estuvo aprendiendo un poco más de lo que realmente quería decir ser hechicero. En el mundo de la magia, había como una especie de pirámide, en la cual estaban ubicados los eslabones, desde el más bajo al más alto.

En el eslabón mas bajo, se encontraban los magos, en el siguiente los brujos, despees venían los elementales y por antepenúltimo y último los hechiceros y druidas o sacerdotes.

Muchos retratos le contaron que gente como él, brujos, elementales y druidas estaban prohibidos en Gran Bretaña por orden del ministerio y las purgas que se cometieron para expulsar o incluso asesinar a los mencionados por miedo de que quisieran controlar el ministerio de magia. En opinión de Harrison eso era una barbarie, que alguien temiera a los druidas, hechiceros, brujos y elementales, solo por el hecho de que eran diferentes en el uso de la magia, no quería decir que eran oscuros, como muchos retratos le contaron. Por supuesto que los retratos estaban en contra de lo que hicieron el ministerio, ya que en la propia familia Peverell, se ha dado muchos hechiceros y algún que otro sacerdote. Elementales como Harrison hubieron pocos, y menos que fueran elementales y hechiceros al mismo tiempo.

Un retrato Peverell, que fue hechicero en la época de Camelot, le prometió que le instruiría en la magia de la antigua religión para que supiera mas maneras de defenderse, pero solo una vez que hubiera dominado la nigromancia.

Después del año que pasó en entrenamiento, que mas que entrenamiento pareció unas vacaciones de descanso puesto que la magia no era tan complicada, sobre todo la de Parsel, que lo único que tenía que hacer era recitar los hechizos en el idioma de las serpientes para que funcionara, pero la única diferencia, era que si el objetivo quería parar los efectos, solo el lanzador podía, de otra forma solo se intensificaba.

Cuando volvió a salir de la sala del tiempo y el espacio por segunda vez, volvió a hacer la rutina de la primera, Dobby se encargó de limpiar y ordenar los retratos en sus lugares y Harrison de darse una ducha relajante y cambiarse de ropas.

Habiendo terminado de desayunar, llegó el correo de forma inesperada de Lord Black, pidiéndole, que en vez de ir él a su casa, que Harrison fuera a la suya, dejándole las coordenadas de aparición, pero no un traslador para aparecer al menos en la puerta de su casa. Con el ceño fruncido, fue a cambiarse de ropas, para ir con unas mas formales y con la cresta de la familia Peverell tallada en el lado derecho de su pecho. Llamando a sus familiares para que se escondieran entre su túnica y capa de viaje, desapareció con un pop ligero, para aparecerse en lo que parecía a los suburbios de una calle del centro de Londres muggle. A primera instancia se preguntó que haría un Lord Sangre Pura viviendo en un barrio muggle, pero con un encogimiento de hombros se puso en camino hacia la casa que le indicaron en la carta. El numero 12 de Grimuald Place.

La casa de Lord Black era… interesante en pocas palabras. Harrison podía vislumbrar salas muy interesantes en contra de intrusos o los que no fueran bienvenidos una vez dentro de la casa Black. Podía decir con certeza, que Grimuald Place numero 12, no era el hogar ancestral de los Black. Tendría que preguntar a Lord Black por ese hecho. Luego de ver por fuera con fascinación como los muggles de esos suburbios no se daban cuenta de que había una mansión entre el numero 11 y el numero 13, decidió que era hora de llamar a la puerta y presentarse a la citación que le mandó dicho Lord.

Cuando fue a subir los peldaños para llamar a la puerta, se dio cuenta de que había una cabeza de serpiente como pomo para llamar. Sonriendo de medio lado, probó a hablar en Parsel, por si la cabeza le respondía, pero viendo mas bien decepcionado de que se trataba de un simple adorno, llamó a su magia e hizo golpear el pomo de la puerta dos veces, de manera fuerte y segura.

Abriéndose lentamente la puerta, reveló un elfo domestico bastante viejo y decrépito que le miró de forma evaluadora. Sonriendo al viejo elfo, esperó pacientemente para que le introdujera en la casa.

\- Quien eres tu, mestizo.- Escupió el elfo con desagrado evidente en su tono y características. Por desgracia para el elfo y para Lord Black que se quedaría sin el, Lord Peverell cambió de sonriente a serio en un momento.

\- Mi nombre es Lord Peverell, elfo. ¡Anúnciame a tu amo o sufre las consecuencias de mi ira!- Bramó Harrison bastante enfadado de que el sucio y viejo elfo le tratase como basura por ser Sangre Pura de primera generación. Para desgracia del elfo que no vio o no se enteró de la magia que empezó a fluir a través de Harrison continúo con su estúpida diatriba.

\- ¡Fuera de aquí, mestizo! ¡Mi amo no recibe impostores!- Devolvió el elfo con desden evidente.

Harrison ya sin paciencia, juró una maldición en Parsel y sacó su vara apuntando directamente a la cabeza del elfo. Antes de que pudiera emitir ningún hechizo verbal, Lord Black vino a la existencia asegurando que había invitado a Lord Peverell y que no era cortes para con el, insultarlo. Tampoco era muy cuerdo que digamos si querías insultar a este Lord, sobre todo viendo como sin vara y sin palabras, mató a un auror sin siquiera entrar en duelo.

No era del todo cierto que sin vara mato al desdichado auror, solo que Lord Black y los otros Lores no se fijaron cuando sacó la vara con tanta rapidez, se fijaron únicamente en el desvío de la maldición de corte con la mano. Por ello disculpándose por el insulto del viejo elfo y asegurándole que recibirá castigo justo, le invitó a pasar.

Sin que se diera cuenta Lord Black, Harrison lanzó una maldición de dolor leve en el elfo como castigo, si ese mismo elfo se disculpaba con él mas tarde, le quitaría la maldición. A Harrison no le gustaba hacer eso a las pobres criaturas, pero tampoco le gustaba que lo insultaran con ese desprecio, como si el elfo no creyese aun cuando iba vestido con las túnicas de Lord, a Harrison.

Caminando dentro del pasillo de la casa, pudo observar que a plena luz del día, era un poco oscuro y que estaba iluminado por antorchas. El pasillo era largo y daba directamente a un cuadro de una mujer un tanto tosca, que nada mas verlo, empezó a evaluarlo, viendo sus túnicas de Lord, tuvo el mejor sentido común que el elfo, que fue llamado Kreacher, de no insultar al joven, mas bien le dio la bienvenida al hogar de sus padres.

Volviendo la cabeza ligeramente hacia Lord Black, le comentó.

\- Quitando el elfo, tiene usted un hogar… peculiar, por decir algo.- Dijo Lord Peverell entrando en el hogar "ancestral" de los Black. - Aunque me he dado cuenta de que no es su hogar ancestral, dígame Lord Black, ¿Como es eso?- Interrogó con aire ausente volviendo a reforzar sus escudos de Oclumancia, para que no se notara el desaire con el viejo elfo.

\- Verá Lord Peverell, el Castillo Black actualmente reside en Francia. No tenemos necesidad de traerlo aquí.- Explico el viejo Lord. - Si me sigue, podemos tomar el té en el salón. Mi nieto Regulus habla muy bien de usted, mi Lord.- Comentó Arcturus para iniciar la conversación.

\- Gracias Lord Black, supongo que le di una buena impresión. El por otro lado, hizo una muy buena vara, digna de un gran artesano. Espero que le pueda dar mis agradecimientos a su nieto.

\- No será necesario Lord Peverell, puede dárselos usted mismo, espero que no le importe que haya invitado a mi nieto e hijo.- Dijo Arcturus con una sonrisa agradable en su rostro normalmente serio y regio.

\- En absoluto, es mas creo que sería mucho mejor, así me evita ir a la tienda de Artesano Regulus.- Devolvió el comentario Harrison, desechando con la mano la implicación de que habría mas magos en la reunión.

Es cierto que en un principio Arcturus quería a su hijo y nieto como protección adicional, pero sobre todo porque éste Lord iba a ser presentado como heredero y debía algunas explicaciones.

Llegando al salón, pudo observar que también había retratos de todos y cada uno de los Black que había en la familia. Buscó con interés a su abuela Dorea Peverell, mas no la halló. Volviéndose con cara interrogante hacia Arcturus, le preguntó el porque.

\- Verá, lo que pasa es que Dorea se escapó para casarse con Charlus y en aquel entonces no sabíamos que su verdadero apellido era Peverell y no Potter. Aparte de que siempre los Potter han sido… enemigos políticos de la familia.

\- ¿Porque es eso? ¿No será por esa tontería de ser de la "luz" y la "oscuridad", verdad?- Preguntó con curiosidad verdadera Harrison.

Arcturus se quedó mirando pensativamente e impresionado al chico, no pensó nunca que el niño que tenia delante suya pensara de esa manera y mucho menos desestimara la luz o la oscuridad de tal forma.

\- Me voy a expresar mejor Lord Black, para mi no hay ni luz ni oscuridad, solo la intención del lanzador, ya que la magia es sobre todo, la intención. Pero pasando a otros temas mas importantes, me gustaría explicar porque soy el heredero de su Muy Noble y Antigua Casa, y preguntar también que supone eso para mi.- Comenzó por la verdadera razón por la que vino en primer lugar. Arcturus por una fracción de segundo, pensó que tal vez se enfadaría por no tener un retrato de su abuela, pero porque enfadarse cuando estaba en una Casa mucho mejor que la de Black.

Si los Black decidían aliarse con él, eso tendría que cambiar. Dorea tendría que ser devuelta, tanto en el tapiz como a la familia Black, si no habría consecuencias en la alianza, tanto social y política. A los Black les interesaría entrar de lleno en una familia tan antigua y prestigiosa como la de Peverell, por no hablar del poder que este joven podría enseñarles, poder que ni siquiera el Lord Oscuro podía imaginar.

Sin embargo a Lord Peverell le interesaba las alianzas que podría tomar para reconstruir su familia. Bien cierto que tenía negocios propios y heredados, el dinero no era problema, pero donde estuviera una alianza en caso de que la guerra reanudara, le interesaba tener contactos en el ministerio y el Wizengamot. También era interesante hacer las alianzas con las nobles y antiguas casas de Lores que supondrían un peso político cuando él entrara en dicho gobierno. Además ya tenía poderosos enemigos como Dumbledore y Fudge, que querían tomar su cabeza por la entrevista dada en Gringots no hace poco mas de una semana.

Sentándose ambos en sillones, uno enfrente del otro, esperaron pacientemente a que el elfo Kreacher, que estaba en pleno dolor, infringido por Harrison, llamara a los otros dos oyentes y acompañantes de la reunión. Mientras esperaban, ambos Lores se evaluaban el uno al otro de manera que Harrison con una sonrisa, le pidió a Lord Black que le llamara por su nombre de pila.

Arcturus sorprendido de que el joven Lord empezara la conversación y que le pidiera que se dejaran de formalismos y se tutearan entre ellos, acordó si solo él le llamaba por su nombre, Arcturus.

\- De hecho, Arcturus me sorprendió su carta de reunión. Tenia la intención de ponerme en contacto, con usted obviamente, que es el Lord, una vez que terminara mi formación.

\- ¿Y cuando hubiera sido eso… Harrison.- Probó Arcturus el nombre del chico, viendo una expresión de aprobación en el rostro de su interlocutor.

\- Mi formación en la magia familiar… consta de varias partes y la hubiera terminado antes de empezar en Hogwarts. A eso de cumplir los diez o antes de cumplir los once años.

\- Interesante…- Se vio interrumpido justo cuando su hijo Orion y su nieto Regulus entraron con Kreacher retorciéndose de dolor evidente. Ambos Black mas jóvenes no entendían que le pasaba al elfo, pero pensando que sería normal en él, no le hicieron mucho caso, salvo cuando se puso de rodillas y suplicó perdón a Lord Peverell.

Viendo Harrison que el elfo tardó poco en pedir disculpas, un poco decepcionado de su debilidad, le levantó la tortura y le aseguró que si volvía a suceder, no tendría tanta compasión. En ese momento Lord Arcturus Black, presentó a su hijo y a su nieto a Harrison.

\- Lord Peverell, permítame presentarle a mi hijo Orion Black y mi nieto, que ya lo conoce, Regulus Black.- Introdujo Arcturus a su familia, residente de Grimuald Place. Harrison asintió con la cabeza a cada uno en señal de respeto, levantándose para estrechar, no la mano, sino coger de la manera antigua, del medio brazo a medio brazo y dar un movimiento con él.

Pasaron el resto de la reunión hablando sobre las habilidades que dejo ver en la entrevista de Gringots como muchos la empezaron a llamar, también se habló de la citación del ministerio, pero Harrison les dejó en claro que no tenia porque presentarse, ya que los abogados que habían contratado los Gobblins para él, se encargarían de esa situación. Comentaron el hecho de que Sirius fuera inocente y de que Arcturus junto con sus aliados pedirían un juicio para sacarlo de Azkaban, Harrison asintiendo cortésmente, le pidió que significaría ser heredero de su casa, es decir, si le quitaría libertad que tanto atesoraba para formar sus propios planes y reformar la familia Peverell.

\- En absoluto Harrison, lo único que haría es reforzar nuestros lazos sin que hiciera falta una alianza por escrito y firmada en la sangre. Me sorprende, sin embargo de que mi nieto díscolo Sirius, te nombrara heredero.- Dijo Arcturus y vio como de pronto Harrison se relajó mucho mas, aunque todavía podía sentir cierta tensión salir de él.

\- Mientras agradezco que me dejes entrar en tu familia, siendo heredero de la Casa Black, debo decir que todavía no habéis dado muestra de pedirme el juramento que se da en las familias mas antiguas, para no traicionar esa confianza.

\- Es cierto, pero esos juramentos hace siglos que no los utilizamos. Si bien sé como se hacen, creo que no hay…- Se vio interrumpido cuando Harrison se puso en pie bruscamente y le cortó en medio de la frase.

\- Mi familia ha sido buscada para acabar con ella por completo desde hace mucho tiempo, no pienso pertenecer o tener una alianza con alguien que no respete las tradiciones mas antiguas y nobles. Siento tener que declinar ser su heredero, pero sin el juramento en ambos sentidos, por supuesto, prefiero una alianza firmada en la sangre.- Declaró Lord Peverell estoicamente mirando a Lord Black en espera de la respuesta. Éste se quedó mirando inquisitivamente por el arrebato, preguntándose que secretos tendría para no confiar ciegamente sin tener que hacer el ritual del juramento familiar. Decidiendo su curiosidad mas por el, que él mismo, aceptó hacer el juramento incluyendo su hijo y su nieto.

\- Está bien Lord Peverell, yo Lord Arcturus Black de la muy Noble y antigua Casa de Black, hago el juramento de no traicionar a Lord Harrison Peverell, y darle la bienvenida a la Casa de Black.- Con un estallido de magia, se selló el juramento. Harrison por otro lado dio el juramento completo, que se requería, sellando a ambas familias en la unión. Despues de eso explicó que no podía fiarse de nadie al revelar el secreto de la magia familiar y que tenia entendido que ningún usuario mágico que tenían dicha magia, revelaría a nadie que no sea la familia, el secreto. Por ello pidió el juramento, no por cualquier otra cosa de menor importancia.

Viendo que Lord Black asentía en acuerdo, y una promesa interna de observar los beneficios de dicho juramento, Lord Peverell se despidió de Arcturus alegando la formación inmediata del día siguiente y que por supuesto que estaban invitados a ir al Castillo Peverell siempre que quisieran, siempre y cuando que avisaran con una lechuza o elfo doméstico con antelación.

Cuando Harrison volvió al Castillo fue de inmediato a avisar a los elfos domésticos para que le prepararan una cena ligera en el salón de los retratos. Yendo hacia allí lentamente, mientras iba pensando en la familia Black y lo que significaba su afiliación a dicha familia. Viendo a todos y cada uno de los retratos, recordó el porque tenia que ser mas frío en cuanto a las posibles alianzas, se volvió a recordar a si mismo el porque de la promesa de restaurar el apellido Peverell y todo el poder que tenían antaño.

Sabía que tenía que informar a Markus y los demás retratos de la reunión, pero empezaba a pensar que si dependía tanto de los retratos de su familia, podía llegar a ser bastante malo, en el sentido de depender del consejo de otros, moviendo la cabeza en negación y recordándose de que todavía era joven e inexperto en ciertas áreas, tenía que pedir a sus familiares, aunque estos fueran meros retratos, de consejo de como actuar, por ello fue a Markus y le contó todo junto con las preocupaciones que tenía actualmente.

Markus escuchó con paciencia y orgullo de lo rápido que Harrison estaba entrando en el mundo mágico y su política. Escuchó un poco apesadumbrado de que pensara que fuera malo que estuviera tan estrechamente unido a él, a pesar de que fuera un retrato y no estuviera ahí para Harrison, Markus aun le quería y se lo hizo saber, pero no solo él, sino todos los retratos que había en el salón.

\- Harrison, entendemos que a pesar de que no estemos presentes en carne y hueso en tu vida, que seamos meras reminiscencias del pasado, inmortalizados e inmortalizadas en retratos en este Castillo, te sientas mal por preguntarnos constantemente o informarnos de lo que haces. Tienes que tener en cuenta que el poco tiempo que te hemos conocido, hemos llegado a respetarte y quererte. Así que Harrison no pienses que eres una carga para nosotros o cualquier tontería, debes pensar y ver cuan orgullosos estamos todos de ti.- Le comunicó Markus y Marduk. El resto de retratos asentían en acuerdo con lo dicho por los dos antiguos nigromantes. Salazar incluso animó a Harrison a que fuera con cualquier duda que tuviera, no solo en la formación, sino que en la vida real también.

Harrison por otra parte, se sintió querido en una extraña manera, se dice extraña por que eran retratos, reminiscencias del pasado de sus antepasados. Pero aun así, Harrison estaba seguro de que a ellos no les importaba y por raro que pareciese, a él tampoco le importaría, por ello les prometió que nunca les defraudaría y que se esforzaría aun mas para conseguir que la familia Peverell resucitara en poder, conexiones y ante todo, mas niños y niñas para llevar el apellido con orgullo.

Esa noche se fue a dormir prometiéndose ser no solo el segundo o tercer Gran Maestro Nigromante, sino que también se prometió no defraudar en aquellos que pusieron su fe en él.

A la mañana siguiente Harrison se levantó de buen ánimo y con muchas ganas de seguir la formación en la tercera Senda. Por ello fue a por un desayuno rápido, que sus elfos de las cocinas le prepararon con esmero y el amor que un elfo podía dar a su maestro. Después del desayuno Harrison fue a llevar levitando nuevamente a los nigromantes de toda la sala, incluyendo los de la primera semana, quería aprovechar el año al máximo posible y que le instruyeran completamente en la nigromancia, no solo en las Sendas, sino que también en rituales y la Nihilística.

Por ello una vez explicadas sus acciones a sus principales maestros que le asintieron en señal de aprobación y con sonrisas idénticas llenas de orgullo de que quisiera lograr, lo que pocos habían logrado, le instruyeron a cerrar la puerta y comenzar con la instrucción.

\- Ahora Harrison, repasaremos todos juntos lo que has aprendido, tanto en las artes oscuras, en lo que se refiere al entrenamiento antes de ir a Hogwarts y los dos caminos de las Sendas que has aprendido antes de pasar a la Senda de las Cenizas, la Nihilística y los rituales nigrománticos.- Comenzó Marduk a dar instrucciones a Harrison y así se hizo, se pasaron los siguientes primeros días a repasar todo lo visto en su formación, para continuar finalmente con los últimos tres pasos de la nigromancia, o al menos esa parte de la nigromancia, puesto que se enteró después de que había mas ramas que dividían a la nigromancia, como la magia del alma, que consistía en los Horrocruxes y el camino de la inmortalidad. Pero eso lo vería mas adelante, si lo quería.

Leyendo tomo tras tomo sobre todo lo relacionado con la Senda de las Cenizas para saber de que trataba antes de que se pusiera a practicarla, quería asegurarse primero de que lo entendía todo correctamente y haciendo sus ejercicios diarios de Oclumancia, llegando siempre al modo éxtasis, pasó a practicar dicha Senda.

\- Bien Harrison, si has entendido la senda de las Cenizas, explícanos en que consiste.- Instruyó Cadmus.

\- La Senda de las Cenizas consiste en permitir a los nigromantes observar las tierras de los muertos e incluso afectar a los objetos y criaturas que las habitan. De las tres Sendas de la Nigromancia esta es la más peligrosa, ya que muchos de los poderes aumentan la vulnerabilidad del nigromante a los fantasmas. Consta de siete partes, de las cuales son: visión del manto, lenguas sin vida, mano muerta, ex Nihilo, dominio del manto, cortar lazos de la muerte y conversión. Después de esta senda viene lo que se da a conocer los rituales nigrománticos, de los cuales son muy variados. Algunos tienen relación directa con las sendas y otros parecen haber sido enseñados por los propios fantasmas (por cualquier motivo indescifrable). Todos los nigromantes comienzan su "carrera" con un ritual de Nivel Uno, pero los demás deberán obtenerse a lo largo de la crónica. Por lo demás, los rituales nigrománticos son idénticos a los Taumatúrgicos y se aprenden del mismo modo, aunque son totalmente incompatibles.

\- Bien Harrison, continua hasta el final, puesto que es lo que vas a practicar el resto de formación de este año, en esta sala y los que vienen para que lo perfecciones.- Dijo Marduk con una sonrisa satisfecha adornando su rostro.

\- Dentro de los rituales podemos encontrar, la llamada de los muertos hambrientos, ojos de la tumba, faro espiritual, ritual del grillete desenterrado, toque cadavérico, invocar la gracia de la sombra, aferrar lo fantasmal y la Nihilística, que es una disciplina característica de s Nagaraja que no hace sino fomentar su imagen de crueles y demenciales hechiceros. Tiene su origen en el Mundo Subterráneo y las energías de la nada del Olvido. Consta de siete partes también, de las cuales son: ojos del wraith, consumir a los muertos, aura de descomposición, el toque oscuro, grito nocturno, sangre negra y la danza del olvido.- Finalizó Harrison de explicar lo que consistía los últimos pasos de la nigromancia o al menos de esta parte, dado que la nigromancia en su totalidad era muy extensa y requeriría unas cuantas vidas, sino ser inmortal para comprenderla en su completo. Pero de momento Harrison se vería en la formación en lo que le quedaba de año y los posteriores hasta que cumpliera los once años y le llegara la carta de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia, brujería y Hechicería.


	6. Nota de autor

¡Hola, queridos lectores y lectoras! Estoy vivo todavía y siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar ambas historias, pero he estado teniendo ideas para otros fics, que lamentablemente se me fueron ocurriendo mientras escribía éste y el poder del conocimiento. Ahora que he vuelto a mirar las aventuras de Harrison, he decidido reescribirlo tras haber visto varios errores.

Tanto gramaticales como en la historia. Está en proceso de ser reescrita y cambiada un poco de la original, siento que tenga que hacer esto y vosotros tener que volver a leer, pero he creído conveniente hacerlo.

Sin más me despido diciendo que tengáis un poco de paciencia, dentro de unos pocos días podré publicar la historia reescrita y espero que esté a la altura de las expectativas.

La trama será más o menos la misma, salvo con un par de adiciones de las familias, me gustaría que fuera más extendida que en el principio. También voy a hacer un poco de un Harem para Harrison, así que los que le gusten las múltiples parejas, no desesperen.

Sin más, un cordial saludo y pido disculpas nuevamente.


End file.
